Dragon Ball Z: The Rise of a Super Saiyan
by Pootamis
Summary: Even with the hidden powers that lay awake deep inside can Gohan save the future by defeating the Androids 17 & 18 or will he fall just like the others before him. Can he overcome the odds by himself to bring peace back to the planet or will he soon find out that he isn't alone in the battle.
1. Angel of Death

_A silent wasteland to as far as the eye could see. Once great cities across the globe destroyed. Their once greatest structures now demolished into nothing more than piles of ash. A once peaceful world that had witnessed peace occur for so many years. Peace they thought would last for ages. That was until one faithful day. The day the planet would never forget. The day they had arrived. A pair of teenagers that had appeared out of nowhere._

 _A boy with dark black hair that had gone down to his shoulders with an unique outfit. A orange bandana that was seen always around his neck along with a pair of golden hoop earrings on his ears. A black short sleeved t shirt along with a pair of blue jeans that completed the outfit. Someone that seemed to look as if he was just another teenager in the world. But all those that thought this would soon be wrong._

 _However the other that arrived with him was different. A teenaged girl that when she is first spotted the only word that would come out of any passing citizen would be beautiful. A girl with shoulder length hair similar to her counterpart except her hair is blonde. The very same golden hoop earrings could be seen across her ears. A blue denim vest that matched her eyes along with a set of blue jeans that are being held up by a black belt to complete her attire. A girl that would look towards every city she would come across with amazement._

 _But that was then it happened. The two teenagers revealed to everyone they were not the same as every citizen. In fact they were very different. Taking the city by complete surprise the two teenagers had suddenly begun to attack the city with immense power none had ever seen before. Power that only a few selected individuals on the entire planet possessed. Power that had left the city in total ruins before to the amazement and fear of the survivors of the attack the teenagers had taken to the sky and had flown off into the distance unaware that their worst nightmares were about to begin._

 _A nightmare that had slowly become a reality as the teenagers traveled across the world in search for the planet's greatest hero. A warrior known from competing in multiple martial arts tournaments. The warrior known as Goku. But the teenagers would find out the harsh truth about what had happened to the planet's greatest hero. A fate that he was destined to face. The fate of death. Not by another warrior. A death from a virus. A virus that had attacked his heart just like many others on the planet._

 _Knowing now that the planet's greatest hero was now out of the way and the mission they had been given long ago was complete with only a few other individuals presenting any sort of threat towards them slowly one by one the teenagers had hunted down the planet's greatest fighters. First it started with Tien along with his longtime best friend Chiaotzu falling to their hands. Next came another member of the so called Z Fighters Yamcha. Followed by Krillin and Piccolo. Even Master Roshi wasn't safe from the teenagers and would soon fall until only two members of the Z Fighters remained. The Z Fighters known as Gohan and Vegeta. The two strongest fighters on the planet._

 _But one would soon fall when they crossed paths. The mighty prince Vegeta. Or what they heard some call him. The prince of all saiyans. A lost race of great warriors. However he was no prince to them. No great warrior. Instead he was just another victim to fall before them. Another warrior that decided to challenge their power to only fall like the others had._

 _Gohan on the other hand had quickly gotten the attention of the teenagers that were now known as Androids 17 and 18. For 17 it was the challenge he saw presenting itself in the young warrior. The small child that he felt enormous power within. A power he was surprised to see from someone his age. But he quickly threw it to the side as he reminded himself that Gohan is Goku's son. The son of once the planet's champion. A warrior he knew one day could present itself to be a challenge like how he hoped he would get when he traveled across the globe to find Goku to only find out that date with destiny had been canceled._

 _But for 18 it was different. Did she see a challenge that Gohan could present in the future? Yes she did. But what intrigued her the most about the child was his nature. The usual cocky and fiery temper she expected to see from the demi saiyan was non existent. Instead she saw kindness radiating from his eyes. Kindness she never thought she would ever see coming from another towards her. Especially after everything she and her brother had done. Kindness that he had always showed to her through the next couple of years as she would fight him along with 17. Kindness that she knew deep down showed he never wanted any of this. Never wanted to fight. Never wanted to hurt anyone. Surprisingly in her mind maybe not even want to hurt her. Something that made her for the first time feel something for another deep inside._

 _Now just a couple of years later as she watches from her spot on the ground as Gohan continues to fight against 17 with noticeable scars of past injuries across his body he had suffered throughout the years from their encounters 18 can't help but to think to herself why. Why does he continue to go on? Why does he continue to fight a battle he knows he cannot win? What is there for you to gain?_

 _As she sees Gohan being launched into a nearby building to only appear seconds later out of the wreckage of the building struggling to make it to his feet the only thought running through 18's mind is stay down. Stay down Gohan. You don't owe these Earthlings anything. As she sees Gohan rising to his feet and a small blood trail running down his left side to the ground below 18 can't help but to look up towards his left side with pity and remorse. Remorse from the last encounter she witnessed Gohan have with 17. An encounter that had caused Gohan to lose his left arm. Something she knew would make any other fighter quit and give up. But for some reason not him._

 _Taking a brief second to close her eyes 18 reopens them before her eyes widen when she sees Gohan slowly make his way out of the wreckage towards a smiling 17 towards the distance. As she continues to watch Gohan slowly move forward with a noticeable blood trail being left behind the only words that are going through the mind of 18 are i'm sorry. I'm sorry Gohan for the pain that you have suffered. Please just stay down._

 _As she watches Gohan and 17 suddenly faze up into the air and trade blows with one another with her twin brother slowly over powering the super saiyan a small piece of 18 suddenly wishes for Gohan to somehow win the exchange to escape the scene before anymore damage can be done before suddenly her small hope of Gohan winning is shattered as she watches him crash down from the sky to the ground below leaving a large crater under his body. Looking up towards 17 suddenly 18's eyes widen when she sees her twin brother unleashing a massive series of energy blasts down towards the ground before she snaps her head towards the crater she once seen Gohan in to only see a massive cloud of smoke as she hears Gohan screaming out in pain. A ear piercing scream that causes 18 to close her eyes as she tries to block out the sound before seconds later she opens her eyes when she hears the screaming stop._

 _For the next few seconds as she watches the cloud of smoke slowly disappear suddenly 18's eyes widen when she sees Gohan's body unresponsive in the crater. His hair no longer the blonde color she was accustomed to seeing when he powered up. His once orange uniform now covered with blood all across his chest that is forming a puddle underneath his body. As she continues to stare at Gohan in silence slowly 18 changes the expression on her face to a cold expression when she hears 17 slowly descending down from the sky towards the crater before suddenly 18 cringes when she sees 17 kick Gohan's body._

" _He's dead. Come now 18. The small brat that we encountered last time is bound to be around here somewhere and we probably won't be pleased with our handiwork."_

" _You go on ahead 17. I'm gonna take a look around to see if there are any stores around here that we didn't destroy."_

" _Whatever."_

 _With her eyes never leaving him for a single second 18 watches 17 ascend up high into the sky before within a flash she watches him fly away into the distance. Right as she sees 17 disappear off into the distance snapping her head back down with her legs shaking 18 slowly makes her way over towards the crater as she feels raindrops slowly falling on her. As she hears the sound of her boots hitting a puddle of a mixture of rain and Gohan's blood slowly 18 kneels down next to Gohan before with her right hand shaking she reaches out and touches Gohan's neck. Suddenly a smile slowly forms across 18's face as she feels a small pulse coming from Gohan. Without hesitating for a single second reaching down 18 gently takes Gohan's head into her hands before she lays his head down on his lap._

" _Gohan? If you can hear me, I need for you to hold on. I'm gonna get you some help but you have to continue to fight. You can't give up on me."_

 _Lowering her hands down slowly 18 rises Gohan's body up as she rises to her feet when suddenly she snaps her head to the side as she sees in the corner of her eye a small figure high above the air in the distance flying through the city in search of someone. As she sees the figure approaching in a sudden move 18 gently places Gohan back onto the ground before she flies into the shadows of a nearby destroyed building._

 _Hearing the sound of the figure landing on the ground slowly peeking her head around the corner suddenly 18 recognizes the figure standing before her. The figure of Trunks. Gohan's student. The son of Vegeta and Bulma Brief. A demi sayian that definitely took after his father in her opinion. The ruthlessness he had showed towards her. The disrespect he had shown to her when all she wanted to do was ensure he wouldn't be badly hurt. Disrespect that caused her temper to get the better of her. For her to hurt the young man to only be surprisingly stopped by Gohan when he had grabbed her. A moment she had thought about for weeks. The moment of what it felt like to be in his arms. To feel his arms around her to only be released and thrown to the side when he had seen an energy blast being sent in their direction that caused him to be sent flying back into a nearby building by 17._

 _Keeping perfectly still from her spot in the shadows 18 listens in as Trunks chokes out Gohan's name as she watches him slowly approach Gohan's body before seconds later her eyes widen when she hears Trunks scream out in a fit of rage as suddenly a golden aura surrounds his body. The same aura she has seen countless times surround Gohan. As she sees Trunks rise up to his feet with spiky golden hair and clutched fists 18 listens in as Trunks whispers something out towards Gohan's body while his fists get even tighter causing blood to trickle down to the ground below to only be washed away from the falling sky before suddenly she watches Trunks ascend into the sky and disappear into the distance at high speed._

 _Sensing Trunk's energy signature fading further and further away into the distance slowly 18 emerges out of her hiding spot before she slowly makes her way over towards Gohan. Glancing around seeing nobody in sight in a sudden move 18 reaches down and lifts up Gohan before she takes off into the air into the distance._


	2. Immediate Assistance

_Hold on Gohan. Please just hold on. These are the words echoing through 18's mind as she flies through the air at blazing speed with Gohan in her arms. Hold on. We're almost there. As she feels Gohan's blood trickling down her black t shirt to the ground below while her eyes see their destination coming up in the distance pushing herself to limits that she never thought she was capable of suddenly 18 increases her speed through the air as a blue aura surrounds her body before she quickly descends down towards a large mountain area._

 _A mountain area very few people had ever gone to. A mountain surrounded by large forests with trees as far as the eye could see. The perfect place for anyone to go camping with everything the mountain provided. Fresh fruits growing on some of the trees. A large lake in the middle of the mountain with a stream made to catch fresh fish. Wild animals of the various types from birds to surprisingly a few dragons._

 _Without stopping for a single second as her feet hit the dirt trail below 18 suddenly takes off running at high speed down the large trail to where she knows her secret house is. The small hut that used to house the planet's greatest warrior. The very same small hut that very few knew existed up until now. Now only a handful knew of it's location. The former home of Gohan and his family. A home 18 had quickly made into her own when she found out the hut had been abandoned._

 _Seeing the hut coming into view without breaking her stride 18 charges straight into the hut at high speed causing the front door to instantly shatter into thousands of pieces before in a matter of seconds 18 races through the hut in search of any kind of medical supplies that could have been left behind after she had placed Gohan down in a room she had made into her own. A room that once belonged to Gohan's mother Chi Chi. A room now filled with various amounts of piles of clothing everywhere._

 _A room that once told a story of a tragic event that had taken place with the evidence across the walls. Evidence that had been quickly dissolved with the help of a few energy blasts. An event that had occurred one day unaware to 18's knowledge. A day that would leave a permanent scar in the mind of Gohan. An event she knew had scarred Gohan deeply the next time she had seen him. Not with the kind eyes she was accustomed to see coming from him. Only anger with a trace of intense pain in his eyes. Pain and anger she had no idea where it came from. Not until her twin brother had told her some information. Information that made her look towards her twin brother differently with a new light. A light showing that he was just like what everyone on the planet has said throughout the years. He is a monster._

 _Quickly rushing into the bathroom 18 rips open the cabinets above the sink revealing numerous amounts of bottles and pills stored inside. Without hesitating for a single second 18 quickly goes through each of the bottles throwing the ones that would not help the situation over her shoulder before in a fit of rage she suddenly slams her right fist into the wall causing the hut to shake._

" _Fuck!"_

 _Suddenly in a flash 18 charges out of the bathroom and makes her way back through the hut towards her room before she comes to a dead stop when she sees Gohan's body shaking on the bed as a small puddle of blood forms underneath him causing her bed sheets to instantly be soaked in his blood. Racing over in a sudden move 18 grabs a nearby shirt off one of the numerous piles of clothing she has around the room before she kneels down next to Gohan and gently rubs the blood off his face with the shirt._

 _As she gets finished cleaning the blood off his face slowly 18 lowers her hand down and starts to gently place the shirt down over a large hole in Gohan's shirt before seconds later she throws the shirt off to the side as she feels blood quickly going through the shirt and onto her hand. Closing her eyes 18 takes a deep breathe before in a sudden move she reaches over to grab a few shirts from a nearby pile of clothing and gently starts to cover Gohan's wounds with the shirts. As she watches blood slowly start to soak through the shirts 18 takes a shaky breathe as she turns her attention back towards Gohan's face before she slowly tucks away a loose piece of his hair behind his ear._

" _Please don't die on me. I need you to fight. I'll be back as soon as i can."_

 _In matter of seconds 18 suddenly takes off out of the room and makes her way through the hut at high speed before suddenly she takes off into the air at blazing speed heading into the distance._

* * *

 _Within just a couple of minutes flying through the air at blazing speed she never knew she possessed suddenly 18 comes to a stop as she looks down towards the once large city known as Pepper Town to only see carnage everywhere in sight. Massive buildings that used to stand tall now laying across the ground. A town that she and her brother had payed a visit to weeks ago that was still trying to recover from their attack._

 _Glancing around the wreckage suddenly 18's eyes widen before she takes off into the distance towards a an undestroyed building in the distance. One of the very few buildings that she can see is left standing. A large structure containing numerous floors from what she could see. The likest building being used as a hospital and shelter for all of the survivors in the city in her mind. Landing down in front of the entrance to the building 18 slowly makes her way forward to throw open the doors to the building before the sound of a woman screaming causes her to look to the side where her suspicions are proven correct. A group of citizens of the town cowering in the corner with wide eyes as they shake in fear from seeing her._

 _Ignoring the group snapping her head back forward 18 slowly makes her way through the building to receive the same results from when she arrived into the building. Numerous amounts of men,women,and children cowering in fear hiding behind anything they can find when they lay their eyes upon her. Deciding to ignore the fearful eyes of the citizens that she passes on by 18 slowly makes her way over towards a receptionist desk where she sees a young woman roughly the same age maybe a little older than her staring towards her direction with wide eyes as reaches her hand underneath the desk. Probably for a gun in 18's mind._

" _Where's the doctor?"_

 _For the next few seconds as an intense glare forms on her face from hearing dead silence from the receptionist suddenly 18 watches the receptionist gulp her throat as she raises up a trembling finger to point down the hall towards a side room in the corner._

" _He….he's….bus….busy…."_

 _Receiving the information she wanted without listening to what else the receptionist has to say 18 slowly makes her way towards the room in the corner with a extra stride in her step._

" _Miss….you have….to wait."_

 _Suddenly as she comes to a complete stop 18 snaps her head back to send an ice cold glare across her face as she sees the receptionist quickly covering her mouth with her hands before she suddenly snaps her head back forward and throws open the door to the side room. The moment she takes a step into the room suddenly 18 hears the sound of an object hitting the floor before she slowly looks to where she heard the sound coming from to see an older man with a white coat on slowly backing away from her with wide eyes as his body shakes in fear._

" _I'm not going to hurt you okay. But i do need for you to come with me."_

" _B….but mam, I have other patients here that are in need of medical attention. I can't just…."_

" _If they could make it here then they're obviously in good enough shape to wait for your return. I however have an emergency and i swear to you if he dies, I will come back here and burn this whole fucking place to the ground. Is that clear!?"_

 _As she sees the doctor quickly giving her a nod 18 watches the doctor suddenly rush over towards a nearby table to gather his things before she sends him an ice cold glare when she sees him struggling to gathering everything from the table as his hands shake in fear._

" _Hurry!"_

 _Looking on for the next few seconds as she sees the doctor gather all of his things and throw a bag over his shoulder without giving him any chance to react 18 suddenly races over and wraps her arms around the doctor's waist as she takes off at high speed towards a window in the corner of the room causing the window to shatter into thousands of pieces from the contact before she flies off into the distance at blazing speed._


	3. Everlasting Damage

_With the last hour being an almost total blur to her as she leans over the bed 18 slowly watches the doctor examing Gohan a rare look could be seen across her face. A look that nobody had ever seen coming from her since she and her brother had made their presence felt to the planet. The look of concern. Concern for the demi saiyan that lays unconscious on her bed. The demi saiyan that is almost covered in medical wrappings. Wrappings extending from his rib cage all the way up to his face. Wrappings that are barely able to control the blood that is soaking through the small opens they provide up to the surface turning the once white wrappings into a crimson color in matter of seconds._

" _Is he going to be okay?"_

 _As she hears the doctor letting out a sigh 18 glances away from Gohan to look over towards the doctor to see the older man shaking his head as he finishes wrapping up Gohan's right arm._

" _I don't know. He has been though a lot. Most of his body is covered in bruises and cuts. I can't find a single place on his entire body that isn't covered with scars. From what i can tell he has at least a couple of broken bones. Some that may be cracked as well. I wouldn't be able to know for sure without access to an x-ray. I don't understand how he is still alive. No one should be able to survive this."_

" _I don't think he is all human. From all my encounters with him each time he has displayed not only great fighting ability but the will to fight no matter what injury or disability he may possess. He's the one that has been fighting against my brother and I."_

" _Then why did you save him?"_

" _I'm not sure why yet. I can't explain it. All i know is i couldn't lose him."_

 _Avoiding the doctor's gaze 18 slowly looks away to look towards Gohan's face to see two bandages over his eyes before as she takes a shaky breathe she reaches her right hand over and gently places it on his unbruised cheek. Closing her eyes 18 gently starts to stroke Gohan's cheek not catching the look of curiosity from the doctor as her facial features soften. Curiosity from seeing this side of the usually cruel android that he along with the rest of the world had experienced for so many years. Snapping out of his thoughts the doctor shakes his head before he follows 18's eyes to see her looking down towards Gohan's bandaged face. Knowing what she is thinking a sad expression comes across the doctor's face as he lets out a sigh._

" _Is he…."_

" _There is no way to be sure. I don't believe the problem is with his eyes. I believe the problem is with his brain. Internal damage he has received from enough physical blows to the head. I can't tell. Even though he is unconscious his eyes should have reacted to the light."_

" _So he's….he's blind."_

" _I'm sorry. He's going to need a lot of rest if he has any chance to recover."_

" _Alright. Thank you. Inside of the garage around back is a motorcycle you can use to get back into town."_

 _As she hears the doctor's footsteps slowly leaving the room and only getting further away slowly as she takes a deep breathe 18 opens her eyes to look down towards Gohan's bandage covered face before suddenly a lone tear falls down from her eyes to the bed below unaware to her knowledge. An experience she had never felt before in her existence._

" _Oh god what have we done. I'm so sorry Gohan. I'm so sorry."_

 _As she gently starts to rub Gohan's unbruised cheek 18 can't help but shake her head as she looks down towards Gohan's body to see all the damage she and her brother had caused to the demi saiyan over the years. Scars that each told a story of an encounter. Scars that she knew served as a reminder to the demi saiyan of his past failures. But the most lethal damage done to him was on display in the form of his left side. A side that was missing an arm. An arm that had been taken away from him in the last encounter they had with Gohan. Their most vicious encounter to date with the demi saiyan. A cruel display by her twin brother._

 _An encounter she would think about for the coming weeks and through the months of Gohan's disappearance until suddenly he reappeared a couple of months ago. But this time she witnessed a different side of him show up. A side of Gohan that she instantly liked. A side that made her interest in the demi saiyan increase. A more vicious side of Gohan with pure anger and rage filling his eyes instead displaying the kindness she was accustomed to seeing. Pure rage and anger that had been directed towards her twin brother. Anger that soon after she would find out was the cause of a trip her twin brother had made one day while she was out._

 _The day she knew Gohan would remember for the rest of his life. A day where 17 brought the fight to him at his own home. The day her twin brother would kill the demi saiyan's last living parent right in front of his own eyes. Another scar that had been delivered to Gohan. Only this time it went deeper. Deeper to not affect him physically but mentally this time. A mental scar that would never go away. A scar that would remain burned deep into his mind. Especially when she had seen the room where the tragic event had happened._

 _A room that told the story of what had transpired. Once white walls were now covered with blood. A freshly made bed dosed in a puddle of blood that was trickling down to the ground below. A brutal and savage display. A display that had made her eyes go wide from the carnage before she had given the room a makeover. Using energy blasts she had been able to burn away the blood coated paint off the wall leaving lines of burnt paint across the walls. The blood soaked sheets along with the rest of the wardrobe she found to be disgusting and hideous in her mind was instantly burned in the back. Leaving no trace of a murder taking place before she had flown away from the hut to gather some of her things from the house she and 17 stayed at._

 _Feeling tears falling down her cheeks 18 snaps out of her thoughts before with her free hand she reaches up to rub the tears from her eyes. Suddenly 18's eyes widen as she looks through her watery vision to see tears falling down her cheeks to the ground below as she shakes her head._ _What is happening to me? I'm acting although as if i'm human._

 _Suddenly 18's eyes widen even more as a small smile starts to form on her face unaware to her knowledge as she repeats the words a_ _s if i'm human in her mind._

 _Shaking her head with the smile still across her face 18 slowly looks back down towards Gohan before she reaches over and gently places her free hand on his cheek._

" _I have to go now Gohan. 17 is not going to be happy with me. I will have to make up some story about where i've been. I told him that i was going shopping so maybe he will buy that excuse. He probably be grateful that i didn't drag him along with me. Hmm idiot. I promise, I won't be long."_

 _Taking her hand off Gohan's cheek reaching over 18 grabs a nearby blanket and covers Gohan's body as she slowly gets up from the bed. As she turns to leave the room suddenly 18 comes to a complete stop before she looks over her shoulder to see Gohan's chest slowly rising up and down underneath the blanket. With a smile coming across her face in a sudden move leaning down 18 gives Gohan a kiss on the his forehead just above the bandages above his eyes before she slowly starts to leave the room. Right when she gets to the open doorway suddenly 18's eyes go wide as she replays in her mind what she had just done. As a small smile forms across her face glancing over her shoulder 18 takes one final glance over towards Gohan before she disappears around the corner._


	4. Doubt

What have we done. These are the words that continue to echo through the mind of 18 as she slowly flies high above in the air heading towards a small untouched area in the distance. Why did it have to be him? Why couldn't have been to someone else? He didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve to lose his sight. He didn't deserve to be left in the state he was in at the hands of her twin brother.

As she continues to fly through the air coming ever so closer to her destination suddenly a blue aura engulfs 18's body as an ice cold glare comes across her face. A glare made of pure rage towards the citizens of the planet. Citizens that in her mind are the cause of what had happened to Gohan. The cause of his pain and suffering. Pain that she has watched grow over the years with intrigue. But lately for the last few years has felt pity and remorse towards the demi saiyan. Pity for all of the pain he had suffered throughout the years. All starting when he was a teenager.

The memory of following after him to a small forest that was untouched in a small mountain area just a couple of miles away from Pepper Town. A town that wasn't untouched for long by her and her twin brother. The memory of hiding in the shadows of the forest as she followed after Gohan further and further into the forest. The memory for the first time feeling pity for the young demi saiyan when she had seen him stop by a few fresh dug graves. Graves with the names of each of the deceased Z Fighters carved into a few small stones. Graves she knew he must have dug. Graves the she instantly saw him drop down to his knees and sob at two of the particular graves mumbling i'm sorry over and over again.

Seeing the house that she and her twin brother have called their own ever since they had left Ginger Town in ruins the day they made their presence known to the planet coming into view taking a deep breathe 18 slowly starts to calm herself down as the blue aura around her body slowly evaporates before suddenly she comes to a complete stop and her eyes widen when a realization comes to her. Why should she be angry at the earthlings? Instead shouldn't she be mad at her twin brother? The main source of Gohan's pain?

But as she thinks these thoughts 18 shakes her head saying to herself why is she even thinking these thoughts? In fact why should she even care? She has to admit that Gohan does intrigue her but why is she so worried about him in the first place? It's not like she likes him or something.

Suddenly 18's eyes widen as begins to think to herself do i like Gohan? He has always intrigued me. But is it more? No! It's not possible! Why would i like a earthling? Well half and earthling anyways. It's not like he is the bravest but yet one of the most dumbest beings i've met that also has the most beautiful eyes. A handsome face...

Letting out a huff 18 slowly crosses her arms before suddenly a smile comes to her face when she thinks back to one of the last encounters she had with Gohan. The memory of how he had thrown her out of harm's way. Had taken a blow that could have hit her. A moment that has stayed with her for so long remembering how it felt to feel him gently holding her. How for some reason it felt right.

Shaking her head of these thoughts 18 slowly makes her way towards the small house in the distance suddenly as she descends down slowly towards the house another memory comes flashing through her mind. The memory of what it had felt like to kiss him. How even though it was just a small kiss on the forehead she had felt a jolt through her entire body.

Raising her right index finger up to her lips a small smile forms on 18's face before suddenly the smile on her face vanishes when the image of Gohan comes straight back into her mind. The image of him covered in blood soaked bandages on her bed. The bed located in her secret hideout. A place she had gone to over the last couple of months to have some alone time when she wanted to get away from her twin brother. A place she knew her twin brother would never think to look for her. An burning image that slowly makes the anger she had just a few minutes ago rise back again like an inferno of flames.

As her hands clutch into tight fists with an intense glare forming across her face that would bring fear to every earthling that would lay their eyes upon it slowly 18 lands descends down towards the ground before seconds later she slowly makes her way towards the house. The small house that is located just a couple of miles away from where she had ascended from the darkness of Dr Gero's. A lab located in the mountains near the small civilization known as Ginger Town. The first ever town she had appeared in with 17. The first town of many that had been left in ruins by their hands

Without glancing around her surroundings 18 slowly makes her way up the small porch towards the front door before she grabs a firm hold of the handle to the front door of the house when suddenly she stops turning the knob when she hears the sound of a metal object being thrown in the air a short distance away.

" Rough day sis?"

Snapping her head to the side 18 looks off into the distance to see 17 slowly making his way towards her sporting a new outfit. A outfit she guessed he must have gotten from another town he had just terrorized. An outfit consisting of a brown cowboy hat along with a large gun holster across his waist with two slots to support two firearms. Two firearms he is spinning around his index fingers. Two magnums that look as though they are brand new fresh out of the package.

" Couldn't find a store you liked? It would explain why you don't have any clothing with you now wouldn't it."

" I was just out 17! And for your information since when do i have to report my every move to you!? You're not the boss of me!"

With her thoughts plagued with images of Gohan running through her mind 18 watches as 17 place the magnums into his gun holsters before suddenly she sees him throw up his hands up in mock surrender.

" Why so defensive all of a sudden sis? Is it because i killed Gohan? I know he was our favorite toy but i'm sure that brat of his will be more than capable of taking his place."

" No one is capable of replacing Gohan! You should know that 17! And that is not what this is about!"

" Then what is it? You have been acting very strange lately. You've been disappearing for hours without bothering to tell me where you are going. You claim to be going shopping but come back empty handed most of the time. And most disturbing of all you haven't been going out with me lately to terrorize the planet."

" First off the reason why i haven't come back with any clothes is because you destroy every building you come across like a little child. And secondly the reason why i haven't been going out lately to have one of your so called fun sessions is because we need to give the population time to recover. Our supply of humans only gets lower by the day because of your inability to control yourself."

As she stares directly into 17's eyes for the next few seconds with her glare still across her face suddenly 18 hears 17 letting out a sigh before her eyes widen when she sees a smile form on his face.

" You do have a point. But that still doesn't explain where you have been?"

" I've been just spending time alone. Enjoying what little of this planet is left. Satisfied!?"

" If that's all it is then why didn't you just say so?"

" Whatever i'm out of here."

Snapping her body around as 18 slowly descends off the porch to the ground below out of the corner of her eye she watches with intense eyes as slowly 17 crosses his arms with a raised eyebrow.

" And where are you off to this time?"

Stopping in her tracks suddenly 18 snaps her head to look over her shoulder at 17 with an ice cold glare coming across her face.

" I'm a big girl 17! I can take care of myself! I don't need or want you watching over me all the time! I'm leaving now!"

Without giving him any chance to react suddenly 18 ascends high above into the air before a second later she takes off at high speed into the distance. As she feels a pair of eyes watching her through the air as if someone is following snapping her head over her shoulder 18 glances around the air to see nobody in the distance before she quickly changes course towards Ginger Town. Still feeling eyes watching her as the image of Gohan lying broken in her arms enters into her mind suddenly 18's body is engulfed into a blue aura causing her speed to suddenly increase to unimaginable levels before in matter of seconds she quickly fazes into a nearby destroyed building as the sound of screams echo throughout the town.

Quickly moving into the shadows 18 looks up into the sky before her eyes widen when she sees 17 staring down towards the town in search of her as the sound of screams from nearby residents of the destroyed town echoes throughout the air. Hearing the sound of screams slowly increasing throughout the town making sure to keep perfectly still in the shadows 18 suddenly watches 17 raise his hands up into the air as energy balls slowly form in the middle of his hands before suddenly she watches him unleash the energy balls down across the town a short distance away causing large explosions to occur and smoke to suddenly engulf the sky.

As she hears the screams of the residents of the town slowly starting to die down from every blast she sees 17 unleashing out of his hands 18 slowly closes her eyes trying to block out the screams before suddenly she snaps open her eyes as she thinks to herself what is going on? Why are they're screams bothering me now? They never bothered me before. Hearing the sound of little girl letting out a sickening scream 18 suddenly snaps her head to the side before she looks over towards the middle of the street to see a little blonde haired girl slowly back peddling away from a smiling 17 on the ground.

Keeping her eyes focused on the little girl suddenly 18's eyes go wide as a flashback enters into her mind. A flashback she had in one of her dreams. A flashback she believed to be of her old life. The memory of when her worst nightmare had come to life. The memory of playing outside as she watched over her twin brother before suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind with incredible force. Incredible force before her world went black when she was thrown into a black van along with her twin brother just seconds later.

As he looks down towards the ground to see a little girl coming to a complete stop as she looks up towards him with fear across her face slowly a smirk forms on 17's face as he raises his right index finger up into the air before he watches the little girl's eyes go wide as tears escape her eyes to the ground below. Suddenly with a flick of his wrist 17 sends a small energy beam from his index finger down towards the little girl as he hears her screaming from the ground below when suddenly his eyes go wide when he sees the little girl suddenly disappear from where she was just laying causing the energy ball to cause a small explosion that hits nothing but the ground.

" What the?"

As he glances all around the area seeing nobody in sight unaware to his knowledge in a nearby building a short distance away 18 has the little girl that was just laying on the ground safely tucked in her arms as her right hand covers the little girl's mouth while she looks towards 17 from around a corner of a building. Slowly taking her eyes away from 17's direction 18 gently places the little girl down onto the ground and safely behind the corner out of sight as she puts her right index finger up to her lips signaling to be quiet before she receives a quick nod from the wide eyed girl. As she slowly starts to turn her head to look back in 17's direction suddenly 18's eyes widen when she feels a small pair of arms wrapping around her waist and a small head on her chest. With her body completely frozen in shock 18 slowly turns her head to look down to see the little blonde haired girl hugging her waist before suddenly a small smile forms on her face.

Is this why you do it Gohan? Is this why you continued to fight throughout the years?

" Come out and show yourself!"

Feeling the little girl shaking 18 slowly reaches down and brings the little girl closer to herself as she watches the little girl slowly starting to cower behind her before suddenly 18 snaps her head up when she hears the sound of an explosion occurring towards a nearby building. Looking back up towards the sky suddenly 18 breathes a sigh in relief when she sees Trunks flying high above in the air with a golden aura surrounding his body with 17 no where in sight. The very same aura she was accustomed to seeing Gohan being surrounded by in battle.

" You may be a brat but you do know how to make an entrance. I owe you one for the save along with a private lesson about respect. But that will have to come later."

As she unwraps her arm from around the little girl 18 looks down to give the little girl a small smile before suddenly she fazes away out of the area at high speed leaving the little girl stunned.


	5. Down Memory Lane

As she flies through the air at intense speed causing the ocean below her to send massive waves in every direction and for nearby trees to drastically go flying 18 can't help but get in her own thoughts about what had just transpired back in the city. How for the first time in her young life she did what was considered the right thing to do. To save an innocent life instead of taking it away. To save the life of a little girl from the hands of her twin brother. And strangely enough how it felt good to do it.

But was it because the little girl reminded her so much of when she was younger? Was that the reason why she had saved her? How she had wished someone had come to save her from the hands of Dr Gero? Save her from years of being experimented on before being turned into a cyborg with the sole purpose of completing a mission for the mad scientist. A mission the scientist could not complete himself.

Was that the reason why she didn't allow her to die like how she knew countless others would at the hands of 17? Or was it something else? Something she couldn't explain. Just like how she had saved Gohan from the hands of death. A new sensation that slowly was starting to scare her. A sensation that surprisingly felt good.

Snapping out of her thoughts as she glances over her shoulder and focuses on Trunks's energy levels finding them only getting lower and lower by the second without hesitating for a single second 18 increases her speed through the air causing a blue aura to form around her body and for small electrical sparks to shoot out a short distance away. A new found energy that brings a smile to 18's face. A energy level she had never felt before coming from another let alone herself. A energy level that felt good to her and was slowly bringing a sense of true power into her mind.

Feeling powerful enough to do whatever she desired. To no longer live with any sense of fear in the back of her mind. To have any fear against any opponent that she may come across in the future. Maybe even 17. Her twin brother that has been slowly worrying her for the past few years. Worrying by how he had never changed. Never changed from the ruthless killer that had left Dr Gero's laboratory with her. A killer that had from her last count taken the lives of millions of people. Maybe even billions.

Seeing her destination is coming up in the distance 18 snaps out of her thoughts as she descends down from the sky above into the mountains before in a matter of seconds of blazing straight through the mountains at incredible speed 18 lands just outside of the hut. As she looks over her shoulder and glances around the area to see if she has any unwanted guests a ghost smile comes to 18's face when she sees nobody in sight before she turns back forward to rush into the hut with haste heading towards her bedroom.

Within just seconds of running through the hut suddenly 18 comes to a stop before a smile comes to her face when she sees Gohan still laying on her bedroom bed in the same position she had left him in. A smile that suddenly vanishes when she remembers the condition that Gohan is currently in. A condition that she knew if it wasn't for him being one of the strongest fighters alive would have surely killed him already.

As she takes a deep breathe slowly 18 enters into the bedroom with her eyes remaining glued to Gohan's bandaged face before within seconds she slowly takes a seat on the bed causing the bed to creak from her added weight. Seeing that Gohan had not even reacted to her added weight on the bed as she takes a deep breathe reaching over 18 gently lays her left hand down on Gohan's face before she slowly starts to trace Gohan's scar.

A scar that she knew was painful for Gohan to get. Not only physically but mentally as well. A scar that had been given to him the day they met. His first encounter with her and her twin brother. A day that had started out so memorable for her. A day that would go down in the history books. The day the prince of all saiyans had fallen in battle. A day where she had first claimed a true victory. A victory over an worthy opponent.

A victory she had won by herself. Victory over the so called mighty Vegeta in one on one combat. How she was able to best the mightiest warrior of the saiyan race. Best a warrior that was known in her databases to be just as strong as the fallen saiyan warrior Goku. The memory of how sweet it felt to have the mighty prince fall to his knees before her. How powerful she felt when she had delivered the final blow to the mighty saiyan silencing him forever. How for some odd reason she felt as if at the moment she unleashed an energy blast straight through the saiyan warrior's chest that she served justice. Justice towards everyone that Vegeta had killed over the years. A feeling she had quickly shaken off before she had flown into a nearby town along with her brother to celebrate the demise of the saiyan prince.

The demise of one of the last warriors that stood between them from ruling over the planet. Then it happened. As she watched 17 blasting away at civilians of the town suddenly a small child had appeared in front of them. A child in his early teen years. A child that she knew to be Gohan. The son of Goku. A saiyan warrior that she had very little data on in her databases. What information she did know was he had helped defeat of the planet's deadliest enemies to date not named herself or her twin brother. Helped defeat not only the prince of the saiyan race Vegeta but also another warrior by the name of Garlic Jr.

Two worthy achievements to go along with another. A ability she had heard Vegeta gloating about just minutes before his demise. The ability to go super saiyan. A ability Vegeta had claimed only the mightiest saiyan warriors could achieve. And the same could be said for Gohan as she looked on to see a golden aura surrounding him just like the one that had surrounded Vegeta. The same aura that went along with golden hair. The same characteristics showing that Gohan was one of the saiyan elites. Even though he had only fought a handful of times in her databases.

An unexperienced warrior that had charged past her towards her twin brother without any trace of fear in his eyes. Instead only anger and rage had filled his eyes. Anger and rage she had witnessed catch her twin brother by complete surprise causing a few well placed shots to land against her twin brother. Shots that caused the andriod to go crashing through a nearby building to the ground below as Gohan had ascended up high into the air with raised hands.

Hands that suddenly unleashed one of the biggest energy blasts she had ever seen down towards her twin brother causing the area to suddenly be engulfed into a bright light. A bright light when it dissolved revealed a large crater on the ground where 17 had last been seen along with a nearby building laying in ruins. An enormous attack she knew had cost Gohan every ounce of his energy as she looked over towards the young saiyan warrior with wide eyes to see his golden hair fading away to it's natural black color while the golden aura around his body evaporated causing the saiyan warrior to be head taking deep breathes.

A sign that he was there for the taking. There for her to finish off. But for some odd reason she didn't capitalize. Not because of fear. Fear of his latest attack. No she didn't react because of his eyes. Eyes that when she looked into them no longer radiated anger or rage. Instead what surprised her was they were radiating something else that she never thought she would see from another towards her or her twin brother. Eyes radiating kindness. Something she did not understand. Understand why he was showing her kindness. Didn't he know she had also killed innocent people?

But she was not able to think to hard on the subject when she witnessed another taking advantage of Gohan's weak state. His state of weakness that was not missed by her twin brother when she had witnessed him burst out of the rubble with blazing speed to deliver a kick to the stomach of the young saiyan warrior followed by an elbow to his back causing the teenager to be sent flying to the ground. The same attack she had witnessed 17 deliver to another Z Fighter to receive better results. The result of ending the life of Piccolo.

What she had witnessed next from this very day still burns deep into her mind. The memory of watching her twin brother landing on the ground gloating to the fallen young saiyan about all of his victims including Piccolo as the young saiyan had tried to get answers to why. Why they were doing this? Why they were killing people. Answers that 18 didn't even know why. After all they had been freed of their programming to ensure Dr Gero's ultimate goal of ruling the world. A goal that she guessed they had made into their own. First by eliminating the threats that would present themselves to her and her twin brother. The threat of the Z Fighters.

As she had gotten started thinking that was when for the first time in a long time she had felt something. Something through her cybernetic body when she had seen her twin brother in a sickening form of brutality had left his mark on Gohan. A mark that Gohan still has to this day. The scar on his cheek. A marking that was to show he had been spared his life at the hands of the androids.

Snapping out of her thoughts as she looks down towards Gohan's face with a look of guilt riddled across her face to stare down at his sleeping form for the next few seconds in a sudden move 18 slowly slides over to the other side of the bed to only lay down next to Gohan's sleeping form. As she turns on her side to look at Gohan's bandaged face a lone tear escapes the eye of 18 and down to the bed below taking a deep breathe 18 slowly moves closer to Gohan's side before being as gentle as possible she lays her head down on his shoulder and closes her eyes as the sun sets in the distance.


	6. Forever Grateful

Feeling a small light coming through her closed eyelids letting out a small yawn a smile comes to 18's face as she begins to think to herself that it must have been all a dream. A horrible dream. A new nightmare to add to the collection in her memory banks. That Gohan isn't hurt. He isn't laying on the bed with her. That he isn't hurt badly. In fact she would see him later on if her twin brother decides to wreck havoc in a nearby town. But why does she feel like she is laying on something hard instead of the bed sheets she was accustomed to?

As she opens up her eyes suddenly 18's eyes go wide when she sees Gohan's bandaged face just a few inches away. A sudden realization that it wasn't a dream. That what happened yesterday was real. Gohan did get hurt badly. Got hurt to the point where he was just mere moments away from dying. Mere moments away from joining the rest of the Z Fighters in the afterlife before she intervened. Intervened by not only going out of her way to bring him to her secret hideout but to also kidnap a doctor so to speak to help tend to the demi saiyan's wounds. To help bring him back to health.

But with this brought so many questions into her mind. Questions of why did she do it to begin with? If Gohan was out of the way there would be nobody on the planet that would stand a chance against herself and her twin brother. No warrior capable enough to defeat them. Not even Trunks. But she knew the answers deep down inside. She knew why she had saved him. Something that terrified her. A feeling she always had whenever she was around him the last couple of encounters they had with each other. The feeling of caring for the demi saiyan. Caring about whatever happened to the demi saiyan.

A demi saiyan that although was often seen by her fighting against her twin brother also made her intrigued. Intrigued about where his fighting spirit had come from. Why he would continue to fight against her twin brother even though he knew he couldn't win? Why would he keep fighting when it seemed there was nothing for him to gain? Was he fighting for revenge? Revenge for the fallen Z Fighters. Was he fighting to prove a point? A point that he too could be a hero just like his father? To in a sense step out of his father's shadow and become the planet's next great champion.

So many questions that would run through her mind hoping one day she would be able to pick his brain to find the answers she seeked. To find out why he continues to fight? To find out why he keeps giving and giving without asking for anything in return. Snapping out of her thoughts as she slowly starts to rise up suddenly 18 comes to a stop when she feels some resistance from below. Looking away from Gohan's bandaged face as 18 looks down a smile forms on her face when she sees Gohan's arm wrapped around her waist protectively with her body snuggled up closer to his. Something she assumed must of happened in her sleep.

As she looks back up towards Gohan's bandaged face to see his face perfectly still slowly 18 gently lays her head back down on his shoulder before her smile widens as a thought comes into her mind. The thought of this isn't so bad. That she could get used to this. Used to waking up every morning to see Gohan laying next to her. Get used to seeing him every single day. Shaking her head 18 quickly clears her mind of these thoughts saying to herself that she must be losing her mind. Even if she wanted that there would be a couple of major problems with that ever happening.

The first would be her twin brother. The fact that he would never allow for it to happen. Never allow for her to have a relationship with Gohan. Even if she wanted one. Not only that the second that he would even get the slightest clue about something like that happening she had no doubt he would ensure Gohan's death. A death she could not allow to happen. For what reason she could not begin to understand. Maybe it is because she is accustomed to him? Maybe even love? A feeling she has never had before to another. A feeling she never would have thought she would have for another.

And the second is laying next to her. The problem of what would Gohan want. Would he even want to have a relationship with her? After all her hands were not stained with the blood of earthlings. Earthlings that day in and day out he has sworn to protect. Sworn to protect at the hands of her and her twin brother. But could he want a relationship with her? Would he be able to forgive her for her past doings? Doings that she had no remorse towards her victims. Only to surprisingly him. After all it would explain some things to her. Explain why they had never fought. Why he would charge past her to fight against 17. Explain why she had never seen him looking towards her with hatred. Something she had always wondered about.

Something that unaware to his knowledge she was always grateful for. Grateful for not being looked at as if she was a monster like her twin brother. To be looked at as if she was just another being living on the planet. And for that slowly she started to make sacrifices. Sacrifices that she thought to this day her twin brother didn't catch on to. Sacrifices to slowly change and become something more other than a killing machine.

But would he see the change in her? Would he believe that she has changed? That she is no longer the andriod 18 that had risen up from Dr Gero's laboratory with the sole purpose of killing. Did he already see it in her? Is that the reason why he always looked towards her with kind eyes unaware to everyone else's knowledge? Knew that she had changed. Changed thanks to him.

Taking a deep breathe as she gently lays her hand down on Gohan's unbruised cheek 18 can't help but to think of why. Why does he fight? What does he have to gain? His closest friends and family are now gone. Taken away from him at the hands of her twin brother. Could it be his honor? You have suffered so much pain and for what? For people that would never understand what you put yourself through to ensure their safety. To put yourself through horrible and unimaginable pain they will never understand. To never understand the lengths you've gone through to ensure their survival.

To live with so many scars that would never go away. Scars that would never heal. To live with not only one disability but now two. To no longer be able to see and enjoy the outside world. No longer be able to see the sun set in the distance. To never see an scenery that was mind blowing. To never be normal again. To know what it feels like to have two arms again. A pains that would follow him for the rest of his life.

Without taking her eyes away from his bandaged face for a single second slowly 18 starts to gently stroke Gohan's uncovered cheek to not receive any type of reaction before a thought comes to her. The thought that he must be in some kind of deep sleep. Some kind of coma. And it has been said people in comas can still hear you but just can't respond to your words. The perfect opportunity for her to show the changes in herself to him.

" Gohan? If you can hear me. If you can hear my words i'm sorry. I'm truly sorry about everything that has happened to you. You may not believe me right now but i truly am sorry. You didn't deserve any of this. Didn't deserve the pain that you have suffered at the hands of 17. You didn't deserve to lose your arm. Didn't deserve all of the suffering you've endured since our arrival.

I still don't understand why you care about those other humans so much. I don't understand why you put yourself in harm's way for them. For people that will never look up to your with grateful eyes. Never remember your name. You may not believe this but i do. I care for you. And i will not let anything happen to you. Now rest."


	7. Phantom Pain

For the next few hours as she remains perfectly still on the mattress watching Gohan resting 18 can't help but feel contempt in her situation. Relaxed to watch the demi saiyan sleep. Something she oddly enough found to be enjoyable. Enjoyable to see as she would see what she thought as a ghost smile come across his face a few times. To watch the man that was such an enigma to her. A man that she could not figure out. Figure out why he was like this. After all weren't all saiyans supposed to be cold blooded killers? Wasn't it in their nature to want to rule and cause pain to others? Just like how Vegeta was?

A man that she had figured was just like the rest of the saiyan race when they first met. But was quickly proven to be very wrong. He wasn't a cold blooded killer. He wasn't determined to be the greatest warrior in history. To be the best. No he was different. From what she could tell he wasn't concerned about being the best. He wasn't concerned about going down in history as one of the elite fighters. No his concern as only about defending the planet. Defending his loved ones. To only be strong enough to beat any enemy that would do harm to the planet.

To not rule over the planet like she and 17 are doing. To not use his extraordinary gifts to bend people to his will. To force them to cower and bow down before him on sight. Instead he was the opposite. All he wanted from what she could tell was live peacefully on the planet. Something that she didn't understand at first why he would want such a thing. Why he wouldn't want to rule the planet. Up until one day when she started to understand. Understand why he wanted these things. A day she had secretly followed him out into the woods away from any civilization to watch him relax near a river with a fishing pole with a smile across his face.

That was when she started to understand. Understand why he was doing such things. How peaceful he looked as he enjoyed the scenery around him. Scenery that she had to admit when she took a closer look brought a smile to her face. A nice quiet scenery deep into the woods with no chance of any unwanted guests. A carefree zone that nobody would ever be judged in. That was when she decided to take a leap of faith. A leap of faith that she would never forget. A leap to emerge out of the shadows she was hiding in to walk towards the river. To take a seat on the ground next to Gohan that she found surprisingly no resistance or hostility coming from the demi saiyan from her presence.

To for the first time share a conversation with the demi saiyan that wasn't hostile. Didn't result in punches being thrown. Instead a sense of understanding was met between them. No conversations about the past battles they had. No conversations about the destroyed cities. Instead just conversations about everything that was around them. A conversation that slowly 18 found herself finding out some new information on the demi saiyan. Information that suddenly had not only shocked her but also made her more intrigued. Information that he didn't like to be in the city much. That instead of living in a civilization he would distance himself as far away as he could and live out in the woods or the mountains. Places just like this river to avoid the crowds the cities could bring. To avoid the never ending noise.

Information that she instantly started to admire the demi saiyan for. Things that deep inside she knew was also true about herself. How she enjoyed being in areas that were quiet. How she didn't like being in crowded places. But most shockingly of all how she enjoyed seeing places like this. A carefree zone that seemed to always relax her. Relax and allow herself to clear her mind of everything. Clear her mind of the never ending screams from destroying a city. Clear her mind of her twin brother causing destruction left and right. To clear her mind of the demi saiyan.

A peaceful conversation that had broken up when she had sensed Trunks approaching before in a flash she got out of dodge avoiding the younger saiyan before heading out of the woods. A moment that unaware to her knowledge had slowly started to change her. Change from how she saw the older demi saiyan. Of how for some reason whenever she had taken a life she had felt something. Something she couldn't explain. Maybe it was pity or remorse? What she did know was her thoughts would be plagued with Gohan the moment she was about to take a life. Thoughts of he would disapprove. Something that she started to think a lot of late. Something that slowly started to change her. Not only did she started to like killing less and less but at times she didn't want to kill anyone.

Instead she found herself enjoying the planet. Or what was left of the planet. Exploring some sceneries that she knew to be abandoned by civilian. Found herself doing things that she never thought in her wildest dreams she would ever do. Experiences she had to quickly hide from her twin brother. Experiences she knew he would disapprove of and find to be a weakness to her. A weakness he would not allow to come into her life.

Snapping out of her thoughts as she sees sweat dripping down from Gohan's head to the ground below reaching up 18 lays a hand down on his forehead when suddenly her eyes widen when she feels the intense heat radiating off Gohan's head to her hand. Removing her hand 18 slowly wiggles herself out of Gohan's embrace and makes her way out of the bedroom before just seconds later she returns back into the bedroom with a wet towel. As she leans over the bed and gently lays the towel down on Gohan's forehead a smile comes to 18's face when she sees what she deemed to be a ghost smile come across Gohan's face from the moment the cold towel laid across his forehead. A ghost smile that immediately makes her roll her eyes as she lets out a quiet chuckle.

" You're easy to please aren't you?"

As she turns to leave the room 18 can't help but glance over her shoulder at Gohan with a small smile across her face before she slowly rounds the corner and heads into the kitchen of the hut. A kitchen that was once filled with various food items to feed a numerous amount of saiyans. A room now once arriving in can be seen with various amounts of different fruits all around the counter tops. Fruits provided to them by the forest. Inside of the cabinets numerous amounts of capsules can be found. Capsules that were taken from nearby grocery stores over the years. Capsules that once open would unleash fully stocked refrigerators.

Within moments of arriving into the kitchen as she glances around the room towards the various food selections she has at her disposal slowly 18 makes her way over towards a nearby countertop with various amounts of fruit lying on top such as oranges to grapes before moments later she leans herself next to a countertop waiting for the blender to get down with the fresh oranges she had just put inside the household item. Another object among many others she had taken as her own one day from a nearby city. Just like many of the other items around the hut.

As she watches the blender coming to a stop reaching over 18 grabs a nearby glass and slowly opens up the blender when suddenly she the glass in her hand drops down to the ground shattering into pieces as she hears a scream of pain coming from down the hall before with haste 18 makes her way through the hut and back into her bedroom to see Gohan slowly shaking his head as he covers his left side with his bandaged arm.

This must be what phantom limb must be. With her eyes going wide 18 slowly makes her way over towards the bed before within seconds she kneels down next to Gohan as she gently places her hand on his face.

" Shhh. Everything is alright. The pain will pass."

As she slowly starts to stroke Gohan's cheek gentle seeing nothing but Gohan gritting his teeth from the pain he is feeling slowly a question pops into the mind of 18. The question of does he experience this pain every night? Is this another disability that he must suffer through everyday thanks to her twin brother? Another scar that would remind him of his past failures. Failure to stop her twin brother from taking the lives of more earthlings.

There must be something that i can do to help him. Maybe i can get him one of those senzu beans that he always used in the past to recover from past battles. If they are what their called anyways. But where in the hell would i get one anyways? It's not like they grow on trees. Do they grow on trees? Whatever. I could always visit his friends at Capsule Corp. They would surely know where to find one of these beans.

Taking a few moments suddenly 18 shakes her head as she looks down towards Gohan's bandaged face. As if. If i went there then that brat would want to fight me claiming that i would be spreading lies about his sensei. Although it would give me the chance to teach that brat a lesson, I should avoid going there unless absolutely necessary. I can't allow 17 to get word that Gohan is alive. Well not until he is 100%. And even then i don't know. I don't think Gohan would be able to beat him. Would i even want him to beat him?

Snapping out of her thoughts as she looks down to Gohan's face to see him drifting back off to sleep 18 breathes a sigh in relief before she slowly shakes her head at Gohan with a small smile forming on her face.

" You're a handful. You know this don't you?"

As she rises up to her feet 18 slowly makes her way out of the bedroom before she stops at the open doorway to look at Gohan.

" I won't be long. Try not to burn the hut down while i'm gone."


	8. Supplies Run

With only one task on her mind being as careful as possible to avoid being detected by her twin brother using her surroundings as cover 18 can be seen flying through the air from the mountains down towards a nearby town just near the mountains. A town that had suffered the same fate as many of the others around the world. To be turned from a once peaceful setting to an apocalyptic wasteland. One of the very first towns that had been turned into a wasteland by herself and her twin brother.

A town that she had helped terrorize. Terrorize and bring to ruins with her twin brother. Memories of blasting away countless citizens of the town that were running for their lives. Killing innocent lives as if it was just a game. A game to see who could kill the most earthlings. A game she loved to play before slowly it wasn't fun for her anymore. Wasn't fun to take the lives of earthlings that would run and hide in fear.

As she descends down from the sky to hear screams of fear coming from all around her slowly 18 looks around her surroundings to see numerous men,women,and children running away from the sight of her. Something over the years she had become accustomed to seeing. Accustomed to seeing citizens of every town she visited along with her twin brother running away fearing for their lives. A scene she used to enjoy seeing all the time. Enjoyed seeing the fear in the eyes of citizens before she would take their lives.

But now she can't help but feel something everytime she sees another being running away from the sight of her. A feeling that she did not understand. A feeling that she instantly hated under her blank expression. As she listens in to the screams of the citizens of the town silencing as they disappear behind anything they can find slowly making her way forward 18 glances around the ruins of the town looking for any building that may have the objects she is seeking. A few items she knows would help in speeding along Gohan's recovery or at least manage his pain.

As she looks into the distance a ghost smile comes to 18's face when she sees an almost caved in building with what she deemed to be a destroyed shopping sign laying on the ground next to the building's entrance. Without hesitating 18 slowly makes her way to the entrance of the building and makes her way before suddenly she snaps her head to the side when she hears a woman letting out a scream. Turning her head to the side 18 looks over to the side of the entrance to see a crowd of the civilians of the town quickly cowering behind an aisle of the store while another woman remains glued to her spot staring at her with fear radiating from her eyes.

" Look i'm not here to hurt you okay? But i do need some help. Do any of you work here?"

As she watches the woman standing in front of the crowd slowly nodding her head 18 slowly gives her a small smile as she sees the woman gulping her throat.

" You come with me."

Without giving the woman anytime to react slowly 18 makes her forward towards a stack of shopping baskets at the entrance of the store as she hears the woman slowly making her way towards her. As she hears the footsteps coming to a stop reaching over 18 grabs two of the shopping baskets from the stack before in a sudden move she throws the baskets in the woman's direction to see her catch the baskets.

" I need for you to fill these up with any medical supplies you may have here at the store. I'm talking medical wrappings. Pain killers. Everything. Is that clear?"

As she sees the woman suddenly nod her head towards her slowly 18 gives her a nod before a blank expression comes across her face.

" Good now go!"

As she sees the woman rushing away down one of the aisles and start to put item after item from the shelves into the baskets slowly 18 turns her attention away from the woman and slowly makes her way down a few of the aisles for the next few minutes looking at the various items on the shelves before she suddenly she comes to a stop at one of the shelves. Seeing a box that has peaked her interest reaching over 18 grabs a small box off the shelve next to her before for the next few seconds she quickly reads through the contents of what is written across the box. As she gets done reading the contents and instructions written on the box a small smile forms on the face of 18 before she reaches back over to grab a couple more of the boxes from the shelve.

With her arms and hands completely full slowly 18 makes her way out of the aisle and back towards the aisle she had last seen the woman in as she balances the boxes in her arms before seconds later she drops the boxes from her arms into one of the baskets next to the kneeling woman. As she sees the woman eyeballing the boxes inside of the basket a small blush comes across 18's face when she sees the woman looking back up towards her with a confused look.

" Mind your own business! Now are you done collecting the supplies i requested?"

As she looks back over towards the woman to see her nodding her head slowly at her slowly 18 reaches into her jacket pocket before she watches the woman kneeling in front of her tense up. Tense up figuring she would be blasted like how other had been before. But what she along with many others didn't know was she never did that. In fact there was some people around the world that she had spared. Spared when they had willingly helped her. Most from shopping stores that although she knew their compliments on everything she would try on came mostly from fear still made her in a sense feel happy. Happy enough to spare them before the second she turned her back their lives would be taken by her twin brother.

Something she figuring she is thinking that she will blast her before Suddenly as she retracts her hand from her jacket pocket to reveal a pile of crumpled up hundred dollar bills in her hand 18 watches the woman's eyes go wide as she chuckles inside from the woman's reaction. A reaction that she hoped she would always remember. Just like how she knew a equally shocked look would come across Gohan's face the moment he would awaken to find her taking care of him. As she sees a look of confusion coming across the woman's face slowly 18 reaches her hand out towards the woman while she grabs one of the baskets with her free hand.

" Take it."

As she watches the woman take the money from her hand with a surprised look across her face slowly 18 reaches over and grabs the other shopping basket with her free hand before she slowly makes it to her feet and starts to walk towards the entrance of the store. Right as she nears the entrance doors 18 comes to a complete stop to look over her shoulder to see the woman looking towards her with a mixture of shock and confusion across her face before she slowly makes her way out of the store and ascends back into the air.


	9. Comforting Presence

With no unwanted guests anywhere in sight for miles from what she could tell from her travels as she slowly makes her way through the hut and towards her bedroom when suddenly a small smile forms on the face of 18 as she looks through the open doorway of her bedroom to see Gohan laying on her bed in a peaceful sleep. Something she had not seen in the past few days from him and only once before when she and him had spent a few hours together at the river. But as quickly as the smile formed on her face it suddenly vanishes into confusion as a few thoughts enter into 18's mind. Thoughts of how can he look so peaceful right now echo throughout her mind? How could he look so peaceful despite the pain and suffering we have caused to him over the years. He looks so happy.

Snapping out of her thoughts slowly 18 makes her way inside of the bedroom before within moments she quietly places the baskets in her hands down at the foot of the bed as she slowly sits down on the bed. Reaching into one of the baskets 18 pulls out a few medical wrappings from within before she looks back over towards Gohan with a small grin coming across her face.

" You realize that after all of this you owe me big time right? And i'm talking massive."

As she looks down towards Gohan's face closely to see a ghost smile forming on his face a small smile forms on 18's face.

" Oh i see. It looks to me that you like hearing my voice. Well you would be a first."

Placing one of the medical wrappings on the bed as she reaches over to remove the wrappings around Gohan's eyes suddenly 18's hand comes to a stop before she slowly retracts her hand as she looks at his face with a sad smile.

" We will just leave those there for right now. Well until we can find a solution to that little problem."

For the next couple of minutes as 18 gently replaces the bandages across Gohan's body throwing the blood covered bandages off to the side slowly 18 glances up towards Gohan's face to see a ghost smile across his face before she slowly starts to unwrap the bandages from his right arm with a small smile across her face.

" It's funny. When i had first emerged out of Dr Gero's lab with my brother all i wanted to do was caused havoc to this world. To rule this world not caring who or what would be hurt along the way. Well that was until i had met you for the first time so long ago."

Throwing blood soaked wrappings to the side reaching over 18 grabs a new roll of medical wraps before she gently starts to wrap up Gohan's right arm without taking her eyes away from his bandaged face.

" Now i don't want that anymore. In a sense you have helped me regain so many things that i thought had been lost so long ago. You have helped me regain what is left of my human side. And for that i will always be thankful to you."

As she gets done finishing wrapping his right arm putting down the medical wrappings in her hand 18 takes a deep breathe as she closes her eyes before she opens her eyes to look back down towards Gohan's bandaged face.

" I don't know what is going to happen when 17 finds out the news that you are alive. He's going to find out eventually despite being a totally idiot. You should be safe here for a little while but eventually 17 will make his way here."

Reaching over 18 gently starts to stroke Gohan's unbandaged cheek before after a few seconds she lets out a small sigh.

" I wish you were awake. I don't know what to do. He's too strong Gohan. If he were to come here, I don't know if i would be able to stop him. I don't want to have to fight him but i don't want to lose you either. "

Taking a deep breathe 18 retracts her hand as she slowly gets up from the bed before within moments she slowly makes her way around the bed to quietly lay down on the bed next to Gohan's sleeping form. After only a few seconds of staring up at the ceiling 18 let's out a sigh before she turns her head to look at Gohan's bandaged face with a small grin across her face.

" You are a real pain in the ass you know that right? But i suppose you're my pain in the ass."

Letting out a sigh as she scoots over reaching over 18 gently grabs Gohan's head and places it on her chest before she slowly starts to stroke his hair as a small smile forms on her face.

" I wasn't always like this. Dr Gero turned me into this. This monster that everyone sees now. I was once a teenage girl. I know what your thinking. Shocking right? My brother and I were once in this motorcycle gang before we were captured by Dr Gero and experimented on for years. Hmph i don't even think our parents even looked for us. They probably just assumed we ran away or something. That monster ended up experimenting on my brother and I for the next few years.

I guess he somehow managed to turned myself and my brother into androids along the way with the purpose of killing your father. Dr Gero's sick idea of revenge. To create a fighter strong enough to defeat Goku. I guess your father had ruined Dr Gero's plan for world domination or something a long time ago when he defeated a group called the Red Ribbon Army."

As a few images of her first day of seeing the inside of Dr Gero's laboratory enters into her mind 18 quickly shakes her head clearing her mind of these thoughts before she takes a deep breathe as she looks down towards Gohan's bandaged face.

" I don't know why i'm telling you this. I have never spoken a word of this to anyone. Not even 17. But i feel like that i can trust you. I know that you wouldn't judge me for what Dr Gero has done. You wouldn't judge me for what i am. Instead you would judge me for what i've done. Maybe even be willing to help me in any way that you can."

As she starts to gently stroke Gohan's hair a small smile comes to 18's face before she lets out a small chuckle.

" I know that when you wake up you're going to have a lot of questions for me. I also know that you are going to chew my ear off trying to change me even more. But just to let you know, I'm ready for whatever you're about to throw my way and won't hold back myself. I don't think, I will ever understand why you fight for them. Why you do this to yourself. To put yourself in pain for them. But i admire you for it. Although i find it to be stupid and pointless."

Taking a deep breathe 18 looks away from Gohan's bandaged face to look towards at the other end of the room as a recent memory pops into her mind. The memory of seeing how grateful the little blonde haired girl was to her. The memory of feeling the little girl not showing any fear towards her like how many others had always done before. Instead she showed how grateful she was by hugging her instead of running away like how everyone before her had done. A memory unaware to her knowledge makes a small smile form on her face.

" I sort of understand why you do it. There are some on this planet that do deserve saving. Deserve to live their lives in peace."

As the memory of what it had felt like when she felt the little girl hugging her enters her mind suddenly the smile on 18's face widens as she lets out a small chuckle.

" Maybe it was just because she reminded me of when i was younger? Oh i forgot to mention this to you. Yesterday i might have saved a little girl from being killed by 17. But don't get your hopes up. It was only a one time deal. Although it did feel nice."

Shaking her head 18 snaps out of her thoughts before the smile on her face suddenly vanishes.

" What am i saying? See this is all your fault."

Taking her eyes away from the far end of the wall in a sudden motion 18 snaps her head to look down towards Gohan's bandaged face with a small glare across her face before after a few seconds she lets out a sigh as her facial features soften.

" Well i guess it's not entirely your fault. I did save her after all but still. I bet you're going to laugh at me when you wake up aren't you? Well if you do i'm going to let you in on a little secret on what will happen to you. After you are back to 100%, I will kick your ass and throw you back onto this bed to have my way with you."

Suddenly as her eyes widen 18's cheeks instantly start to blush bright red before she lets out a small cough.

" That wasn't suppose to come out. But you know what i mean."

As the blush on her cheeks slowly disappears after a few seconds of looking down towards Gohan's bandage face seeing what she thought to be a ghost smile come across his face 18 lets out a sigh as a small smile forms on her face.

" I think that i've earned myself a long shower for my good deeds of the last few days."

Being as gentle as possible 18 lowers slowly Gohan's head back down onto a nearby pillow on the bed before she slowly gets off the bed and heads out of the bedroom.


	10. Awakened

Peaceful. That is the only word that can describe a small area deep into the woods just a few miles away from the hut. A small area where birds chirping can be heard throughout the air. Birds overlooking a small stream of water running through the woods leading to a small cave where a small waterfall can be located hiding the cave from all eyes to see. That is where we can find 18 now as she slowly swims through the water with a smile on her face from feeling the effects of the area.

A sense of peace that is running through her mind as she continues to swim deep through the water. No worries about the world slowly being destroyed every single day. No worries about being discovered to be housing and taking care of her twin brother's greatest enemy. A carefree attitude that had been non existent for the last few days. A few very long days for her. Days she knew deep down had started to change her.

Started to change her even more to the point where there was no turning back now. No going back to the way things used to be. No going back to the ruthless android how she once was. No going back to destroying towns causing hundreds if not thousands of earthlings to die in the process. Instead all she could do now was move forward. Move forward to what she wanted in life. To have some of her inner desires be achieved.

As she emerges out of the water to moments later stand underneath a small waterfall 18 slowly closes her eyes as she throws back her hair enjoying the sensation of the cool water hitting her body when 18 snaps open her eyes as the image of Gohan's bandaged face enters into her mind. An image she had been accustomed to seeing the last few days. A sight that she had wished never to see. But deep down she knew this day would eventually happen. The day she would either see Gohan or her twin brother killed. A day she knew her life would change forever.

Shaking her head as the image of Gohan's bandaged face disappears from her mind slowly 18 looks down towards the stream just in front of her before suddenly she locks eyes with her reflection. A reflection that she has hated ever since the day she realized what Dr Gero had done to her. A day she had found out that she was no longer a human girl but instead an android. An android that was perfect. Perfect and flawless skin without a single trace of any sort of bruise or cut anywhere. Cuts she knew must have been glossed over by the mad scientist himself. Not even a single mole in sight. A perfect body that would allow her to have any man that she ever wanted. Too perfect. A sight that had made her sick the moment she laid her eyes upon it.

But now as she looks into the reflection 18 can't help but to think what does Gohan think? Does he find her attractive? Would he even find her attractive? After all she is only half human now thanks to Dr Gero. Does he find her repelling? Repelling for having the perfect body. The same feeling she gets when she sees a reflection of her naked body. Or does he see her differently? Is he attracted to her? It would explain why he never attacked her. Never battled her and instead would charge past her towards her twin brother.

Snapping out of her thoughts as she takes a deep breathe 18 slowly makes her way out from under the waterfall and back through the stream of water to only seconds later emerge out of the water near her pile of clothes.

" I better get back to see how he is doing. He should be fine but just to clear my conscious, i better go check on him."

With minutes as she throws on her blue denim vest to complete her outfit reaching up 18 tucks a small piece of loose hair behind her ear as she looks down to her reflection in the water before she takes off out of the woods and back to the hut. As she makes her way out of the woods and back into the hut to hear nothing but silence slowly 18 makes her way through the hut and back towards her bedroom when a small grin forms on her face when she sees Gohan laying in the same position she had left him in on her bed.

" Why am i not even surprised. You're like a potato. It's not like…."

Suddenly as she hears Gohan letting out a small groan 18's eyes widen before within a second she watches his body slowly starting to stir.

" You have got to be kidding me."

Taking a step forward suddenly 18's eyes widen as she sees Gohan starting to thrash viciously across the bed without hesitating for a single second 18 quickly makes her way over towards the bed before being as gentle as possible 18 reaches down to hold Gohan in place as she feels him trying to shake free from her grip.

" Gohan!? Gohan!? You need to calm down."

As she looks down to see Gohan's bandaged face slowly turning to look in her direction 18 lets out a small sigh in relief before she slowly loosens her grip as she feels him slowly starting to calm down on the bed.

" 18?"

" Yeah it's me Gohan. You're safe now."

" What happened? Why…."

" I can explain everything to you later but i need for you to rest now. You're still badly hurt and have a long way to go in your recovery."

" Why can't….why can't i see you?"

For the next few seconds as she stares down towards Gohan's bandaged face in complete silence with her eyes slowly getting watery 18 takes a deep breathe before a lone tear escapes her eyes to hit the bed below.

" I'm sorry Gohan."

As she feels tears slowly falling down her cheeks to the bed below for the next few seconds 18 watches in silence as slowly Gohan's face slowly forms into a look that she had never seen before. A look she had never wished to see across his face. A mixture of pure fear. The same look she had seen so many times from civilians of every town she visited. But never from him. A look that slowly makes even more tears drop from her eyes before she hears the silence being broken when she hears Gohan taking a shaky breathe.

" Why….why can't i…."

" During your last fight against 17 you were badly hurt. I didn't think that you were going to make it. I….i kidnapped this doctor to help patch you up after i brought you over to my secret hideout spot. When the doctor was looking over your injuries he…."

" What….what did he…."

" He told me that you had suffered some internal damage all across your body. Many of your bones from what he could tell have been either fractured or broken. When….when he was checking your head to see if you had sustained any damage across your skull he told me that…."

As she sees Gohan slowly starting to shake on the bed reaching over 18 gently grabs a hold of his hand finding no resistance from him before she gives his hand a small squeeze.

" He found some damage had been done to your brain. He said that when he was looking you over that your eyes should have reacted to the light."

As she looks over towards Gohan's bandaged face to see a few tears sliding down his unbandaged cheek and to the bed below slowly 18 gives Gohan's hand a small squeeze as she hears him taking a shaky breathe.

" I'm….i'm blind."

Nodding her head as she feels Gohan's hand shaking in her own 18 gives Gohan's hand a small squeeze as more tears fall down her cheeks to the bed below.

" I'm sorry Gohan. I'm so sorry."

Suddenly 18's eyes widen as she sees Gohan starting to thrash once again on the bed before she gently places her hands back down onto his chest causing Gohan to remain steady on the bed.

" Gohan!? Calm down. Please calm down."

As she feels Gohan continuing to thrash around underneath her despite her hold on him in a sudden 18 gently wraps her arms around Gohan bringing him into an embrace before a second later she feels Gohan burying his head into her shoulder as tears fall down from her eyes to the bed below.

" I'm sorry Gohan. I'm so sorry."

Remaining perfectly still for the next couple of minutes 18 listens in silence as Gohan continues to cry into her shoulder. A cry that for some odd reason was hurting her deep inside. A pain that she had never felt before. A pain that slowly is making her anger start to rise towards others. Not just her twin brother. The one responsible for this happening. But also towards everyone else on the planet. Men and women that would never know of the sacrifices that man in front of her has made for them. The pain he has gone through for them. Pain that will always follow him everywhere he goes now.

Snapping out of her thoughts slowly loosening her embrace 18 lowers Gohan gently back down towards the bed as she untangles her arms from around him before she reaches up to wipe her eyes as she feels Gohan blindly reaching out to grab her free hand.

" You need to rest Gohan."

" Please don't leave. I…."

" I'm not going anywhere. Now rest Gohan. I'll be right here the whole time."


	11. Why?

How is he so peacefully? These are the words running through the mind of 18 as she sits in a nearby chair watching Gohan sleep in complete silence. How? How is he able to sleep so peacefully knowing what has happened to him? How is he so calm right now? It's like he doesn't have a care in the world. And why in the hell hasn't he let out any emotion. Why hasn't he lashed out towards anyone? Why hasn't he lashed out towards 17 for doing this to him? Why hasn't he lashed out towards me? At least show some emotion.

Letting out a sigh 18 can't help but up from the ground to look over towards Gohan's bandaged face before a small smile forms on her face when she sees a peaceful look across Gohan's face as thoughts of maybe him not lashing out is the best. After all that isn't him. It isn't in his nature. The proclaimed saiyan nature with the drive to be the best was absent for his wellbeing.

Instead it was replaced with another drive. A drive to protect all those that he held dear. To put his body on the line to face any danger that presented itself to his loved ones. Even if he knew he couldn't win. Just as he did for years against 17. To constantly go out there to take a beating for 17 if it meant protecting everyone in a nearby city. An act that in her mind took immense courage but also major stupidity to do. But all set and done she could help but admire him for it.

" 18? Are you there?"

Snapping out of her thoughts as a ghost smile comes across 18's face looking up for her seat 18 watches Gohan as turning his head all across the room as if he is hoping to sense her presence in the room while she suppresses her laughter.

" I'm here Gohan."

" Why did you…."

" Why did i save you?"

As she sees Gohan nodding his head rising up out of her seat 18 slowly makes her way over towards the bed before within moments she takes a seat next to Gohan on the corner of the bed letting her legs swing freely from the mattress.

" Before i tell you i'll make a deal with you. For every question you ask me, I get to ask you one. But the catch is you have to answer truthfully. I promise to do the same for you. What do you say Gohan? Do we have a deal?"

For the next few seconds as she stares down at Gohan's bandaged face in total silence suddenly a smile forms on 18's face when she sees Gohan nodding his head.

" Good now to answer your question, I could not allow you to die."

" But wh…."

" Uh uh it's not your turn. It's mine remember?"

" And now it's mine. That does count as a question."

With a grin coming across her face 18 can't help but cross her arms over her chest as she shakes her head.

" Smartass. Alright then it's your turn."

" Is what you just told me true? About not wanting me to die?"

" Yes it is true. I couldn't allow you to do. You are the first human well half human anyways that has ever showed me…."

" Showed you what?"

" Showed me kindness. Even though i don't deserve any of it. Now for that i get to ask 2 questions. First why do you do it? Why do you go out there every single time to fight 17 when you know that it's a battle you cannot win. Although it may sound heroic it's pointless. I mean look at you. Look at what they've done to you. You didn't deserve any of this."

Without taking her eyes away from his face for even a single second 18 watches as for the next couple of seconds Gohan open up his mouth before he goes dead silent as he turns his head to look away from her.

" Gohan?"

" I don't know anymore."

" That's not good enough. I need more."

" At first it was because i wanted to protect everyone. To be the hero as corny as it may sound to you. Just like how my dad was. But i don't know anymore. For years i haven't felt that way for years. Instead i was doing it for something else.

But who am i kidding. I'm no hero. The planet is slowly dying along with the population. None of the men and women that i have tried to protect over the years have come to my aid at any point in time. None have helped me speed along my recovery or treat my wounds when 17 has left me for dead. It was then that i started to understand."

" Understand what?"

" Understand how you feel. How you must feel every single day. You feel as though you are unwanted. Unwanted because of the powers you possess. Powers that they will never be able to understand. And because of this they look at you different. Some very few with amazement but most with fear. For what it's worth i'm sorry 18. I know how it feels. To be looked at as if i'm…."

" As if you were a monster knowing deep down in your heart that you're the exact opposite."

Looking on as she sees Gohan nodding his head a small smile comes across 18's face before she turns her attention away from Gohan to look towards the floorboards of the bedroom.

" Thank you."

" For what?"

" For this. You are the only person that i've never met that has looked at me as though i'm a person and not some freak. A monster as you called it. Instead even though you know what my brother and I are you don't judge us for it like everyone else has. Instead you only judge us by how we act. And for that i thank you. You showed me that there is some in this universe that understand what i feel everyday."

Looking away from the floorboards slowly 18's smile widens when she looks over towards Gohan's bandaged face to see a ghost smile forming underneath his bandages before slowly 18 takes a deep breathe.

" Gohan there is something that i do need to know. You know what i have done over the years. You know that i have helped in destroying this planet. But i need to know. Do you hate me for what i've done?"

Without taking her eyes away from his bandaged face for the next couple of seconds 18 sits in complete silence with a blank look across her face before a small smile slowly forms on her face when she sees Gohan shaking his head.

" No. I don't hate you. Do you hate me?"

" No. I don't hate you. Why don't you hate me?"

" You're different."

" Different how?"

" Now look who's breaking the rules."

" I'll let you ask two questions in a row after. Now why don't you hate me?"

" I'm not really sure. I know that i should. That's what everyone has told me anyways. It's like what you said before. When i look at you, I don't see a monster. Well i didn't see you that way anyways. Instead all i saw was a beautiful woman that looked lost in this wide open world. The same thing that i feel. To have the feeling as though you don't belong.

Over the years as i have gotten to have more encounters with you my suspicions have slowly been proven right. That day at the lake was the day that i learned that i was right about you. That you weren't the heartless android that everyone else saw. No instead you were different. Like how i knew you are."

Taking a deep breathe as he slowly leans his wiggles his body back to rest his head more comfortably on a pillow unaware to Gohan's knowledge a bright smile forms across 18's face before he takes a deep breathe as he turns his head to the side where he last heard 18's voice.

" Is what you said about saving the little girl true?"

" Yes it's true. I ended saving this little girl as i was trying to get 17 off my trail. 17 was about to blast her before i intervened grabbing her at the last possible second. I blew my chance to escape the city without 17 knowing. Well that was before your young friend showed up allowing me to escape unseen by 17."

" Why did you save her?"

Suddenly as her eyes go wide 18 looks away from Gohan to the floorboards as the question of why enters into her mind. Why did she save that child? Was it because the little girl reminded her of herself at her age? Or was it because of something else? A feeling she had gotten when she felt the little girl's arms around her. The feeling as though for the first time in her life she had done something right thing. Had done the right thing. A complete change showing a different side of her. Not as though anyone would believe that she had changed. Believe that she did in deed save a life. Let alone save a life from being taken by her twin brother.

Snapping out of her thoughts 18 shakes her head before she looks back over towards Gohan's bandaged face seeing his head turned in her direction.

" 18?"

" I'm here Gohan. I honestly don't know why i saved that little girl to tell you the truth. I keep thinking that maybe she reminded me of when i was a little girl. She looked just like me. Blonde hair. Blue eyes. Hell her face even looked like mine. But i really don't know. All i know is at that moment i knew deep down that i needed to protect her. It was something that i've never experienced before."

As she sees a small smile forming underneath Gohan's face 18 can't help but let out a sigh as she shakes her head.

" I wouldn't get your hopes up if i were you. It was only a one time deal. Now you said earlier that you went out there to fight 17 for something else other than the planet and it's inhabitants. What is that something?"

" Please don't. I can't relive that again. Not again."

Suddenly as 18's eyes go wide unaware to her knowledge slowly her hand makes it's way into Gohan's own before just a mere second later she feels her hand being squeezed.

" It was to get revenge for what 17 did to her isn't it? To seek vengeance for killing your mother."

As she hears Gohan taking a shaky breathe looking down towards Gohan's bandaged face 18 watches a few tears make their way through the bandages to the bed below before she gives his hand a small squeeze.

" I'm sorry Gohan. I'm sorry for what he did. What he did was…."

Slowly as she shakes her head 18 looks off to the open doorway of the room before she looks back to Gohan when she feels her hand being squeezed.

" What he did was disgusting. I don't know what came over his mind to do that. That was not the 17 that i know. Childish and most of the time irresponsible. But not like that. That day he showed me what you and the rest of the population see in him. He showed his true nature. A side that i've ignored for the last couple of years hoping it was just my imagination. I just wished that i saw it sooner. It would have spared…."

" Would have spared what?"

" It would have spared you so much pain. Maybe if i had seen this sooner then things could have been different. For starters you wouldn't have any if not most of the injuries and scars you've sustained over the years. Your mother would still be alive."

" You….you really are different aren't you?"

Suddenly as a bright smile forms on 18's face reaching over 18 gently lays her free hand down upon Gohan's face before slowly she starts to rub his unbandaged cheek with her thumb.

" I am. I've always been."


	12. Special Someone?

With a flick of her wrist as she tosses another blood soaked wrapping into an expanding pile next to the bedroom door along with countless others to only start to rewrap Gohan's chest with new wrappings 18 can't help but look down towards Gohan with a small smile across her face. A smile that had been absent from her face for years. Absent to never be seen again.

Then it happened. It had appeared across her face once again. All thanks to him. Thanks to Gohan. Thanks for showing her what she was truly missing in life. Missing what life could truly bring her. Bring her peace instead of the constant destruction and chaos that would be dished out from her twin brother. A lifestyle she would soon be accustomed to see everyday by 17. Days filled with screams. Days filled with nothing but death.

But not anymore. Instead she didn't want that life. Didn't want to live a life full of death anymore. Instead she wanted more. She wanted to explore everything that planet could provide to her. But she knew that she had to do it in secret. Do it in secret because of the consequences she knew would come from these actions. Consequences from 17. Consequences of him believing that she was changing for the worst. A lie in her mind. A lie because she knew deep down she wasn't changing for the worst. But instead for the better.

As she slowly finishes wrapping up his ribs suddenly 18 comes to a complete stop when she sees Gohan wince in pain as she gently touches his left side before slowly she turns her head to look at his bandaged face to see him gritting his teeth.

" You okay?"

" How bad is it?"

" Besides the countless number of broken bones you have sustained? Not bad actually. Well…."

" Well what?"

" Well i've seen you in a lot better shape coming out of a fight with 17."

" Does he…."

" No. He doesn't know that you are still alive. He's assumed that he had killed you after your last encounter with him. "

Within moments as she gets done wrapping up his left side with a flick of her wrist 18 deposits the medical wrappings down at the foot of the bed before slowly she turns her head to see Gohan staring directly at her.

" Why?"

" Why what?"

" Why did you save me? With me gone you and 17 would never have to worry about anyone becoming stronger than either of you. You wouldn't ever have to worry about someone rising up to defeat you."

" While what you say maybe true i still couldn't allow it to happen. I couldn't allow you to die. If you died…."

" If i died what?"

" Before i can tell you, I need to ask you something. Is there a special someone in your life?"

" Special someone?"

" Yeah like someone you would do anything for. Someone that you would risk your life to protect. And i'm not talking about the inhabitants of the planet. I mean someone that is important to only you."

For the next few seconds as she waits patiently in silence content on just staring at his bandaged face suddenly a ghost smile comes across 18's face when she sees Gohan giving her a slight nod.

" Can you describe her for me? I'm sure that she's worried about you?"

" I guess you can say that. What do you want to know about her?"

" Everything there is to know. What she looks like. What you like about her. Oh and her name would be also good."

" Honestly i don't know what her name is. I don't think that she knows either."

As she looks on to see a ghost smile forming across Gohan's face slowly a grin forms across 18's face before she slowly takes a seat on the bed as she keeps her eyes on Gohan.

" What do you mean by that. Surely everyone has a name."

" Yeah i know. But i don't think she really remembers what her name truly is."

" Alright then. Let's skip her name. What does she look like?"

" She's beautiful."

Suddenly as she feels her cheeks burning 18 can't help the smile that is forming across her face.

" How beautiful?"

" Have you ever seen the sunset in the distance? Well she's like that. And it's not just because of her appearance. She's also beautiful on the inside too. Even though most haven't seen it she is truly good deep inside."

With her smile only widening slowly reaching up 18 grabs a piece of loose hair that had fallen out of place before slowly she tucks her hair behind her ear.

" And what do you like about this girl?"

" She's different than everyone else. She drums to her own beat. Oh and there is a few things she does that i find to be cute about her."

" Such as?"

" Well when she's interested in something she reaches up to tuck her hair behind her ear. And when she's angry she gives you this death glare. This look that would make anyone else shit their pants but for me it just makes her even more hotter to me."

Suddenly as a massive blush comes across her face 18 can't help but smile down towards Gohan before after a couple of seconds 18 watches Gohan slowly turn his head to look around the room.

" 18?"

" I'm here Gohan."

" And what about you? Is there someone…."

Suddenly without having anytime to react Gohan feels 18 pressing her lips to his for a gentle kiss before seconds later he feels her pulling away from the kiss.

" What do you think?"

* * *

Chaos. Destruction all around. An atmosphere he loves to see. An atmosphere that he calls his home. This is the area that 17 now finds himself in. The latest of his conquests. Another city burning below his feet. Sounds of screaming citizens that have survived his latest attack running for cover that echo for miles. The smell of burning flesh from a few of the inhabitants of the planet that had recently fallen by his hands.

But this doesn't matter to him. At this moment as he hovers over the ruins of his latest conquest known as Town Militia a once known great town known for it's advanced army causing more chaos and destruction is not on the mind of 17. Causing even more damage to nearby inhabitants is not on his mind.

No instead the only thing running through his mind is his twin sister. His twin sister that he has slowly watched change over the years. Change that he has not liked for a single second. Change from the way she used to be. Change from the sister that he liked. The sister that would often go along with his plans for destruction. A sister that would often challenge him to cause even more destruction to the planet.

But not anymore. Instead she started acting strange. Started to change into someone else. Change into one of them. Change into an earthling. And it all started because of him. All started because of Gohan. His favorite play thing. A title that he had labeled him as years ago when they had first met. A young teenager that he wanted to watch grow. Wanted to watch grow into a challenge. A challenge like his father would have been.

And that had proved to be a mistake. A mistake for the reason why he stands alone now. Stands alone because of the way he changed her. How the demi saiyan somehow changed his sister. How she had started to sneak off for hours without letting him know where she was going. The constant lies she had told him over the years about her going shopping. Shopping adventures that would always end up the same. Her coming back home empty handed.

But he had never suspected why. Instead he would just shake it off knowing she would be back. That in her own words she wanted to spend some time alone. A reason he could understand. Afterall he didn't want to spend every second with her either. At times he wanted to cause destruction by himself. Cause chaos to form all around him.

To be alone to his thoughts. Thoughts that consisted of his past. Memories that would seem to come to him in his dreams. Memories that he knew would come into 18's mind as well. Especially from the times he would wake up to find her having a nightmare. Nightmares that he would often have. Nightmares from his times inside of the laboratory. Nightmares of watching Dr Gero conducting some kind of test before he would awaken drenched in sweat.

Nightmares that have always haunted him. Ever since he had been awakened inside of that laboratory with a new body. A body that was capable of extraordinary things. A body that he had been told had been given to him for one goal. The goal of defeating the world's greatest fighter. A fighter known as Goku.

A fighter that he had only heard about briefly in his travels. But that had all changed when images of Goku had come flooding across his eyes. Images of every fight he ever had that had been recorded. Every single fighting move he had ever committed. A man that he had never seen before. A man that he did not share a hatred for like Dr Gero.

But it did not stop him from wanting to face this man. Not for Dr Gero. Not for achieving the doctor's dream of watching the world's greatest fighter falling in combat. No he wanted to face Goku for himself. He wanted to face Goku because of the challenge he presented.

A challenge that was not meant to happen. A challenge that he had been looking forward to for months. Months of testing his new body. Months of having to remain hidden in the lab. Hidden and contained inside of that lab like a caged animal. All because of him. The very same man that started his greatest nightmare. A man that he would soon make sure he would regret that day this plan ever came into his mind.

With his now dead creator laying at his feet as he walked out of the laboratory with his twin sister standing by his side it was then he could unleash his plan. A plan that had formed into his head the moment he had found out what he truly was. A plan to punish all those on the planet. To punish all those that had ever dreamed of doing what his creator had done. To rid the planet of every one of its inhabitants. Inhabitants that he knew deep down needed to be punished. Punished for their mistakes.

As he watches a few citizens rushing on by below him snapping out of his thoughts as he raises up his right index finger a grin forms across 17's face before as he hears the sound of a woman screaming in a sudden move 17 unleashes way after wave of energy blasts from his finger causing a loud cloud of fire to come flooding up into the sky.


	13. Unleashing a Plan

The sunset. A sight that she has always enjoyed watching. A sight that has always brought a smile to her face. An event she could always count on to brighten her mood. Just like the mood she was in now.

How a smile could be seen across her face as she stares out a window into the distance watching the sunset from her spot on the bed. Her bedroom bed that had always been occupied one for the last couple of months.

But not anymore. Now she was no longer alone. Alone inside of the small hut. No longer alone inside of her bed. Now she had him. She had the man that had often plagued her thoughts. She had Gohan.

Someone that didn't see her as a monster. Someone that didn't see her as a conqueror. Instead only saw her as a woman. A beautiful woman as he called her. So beautiful as to compare her to the sunset. Her favorite part of the day.

"18?"

Snapping out of her thoughts as she takes her eyes away from the sunset to look to her side 18 can't help the smile that forms across her face when she sees Gohan's head tilted to look down towards her.

" Yeah?"

" Where are we anyways? You said that you brought me to your hideout but you never told me where it was located."

" We're somewhere very familiar to you."

As she sees a confused look coming across Gohan's face slowly 18's smile widens.

" I took you to somewhere that you once called your home."

" You mean…."

" Yes. I do. When i saw that you no longer lived here anymore, I made this place into my own."

Suddenly as she sees a look of horror coming across Gohan's face reaching over 18 gently lays her hand down on his bandaged cheek.

" Gohan?"

" I can't…."

" It's okay. Everything's okay."

" I can't stay…."

" Yes you can. And you will. You're safe here. I promise you that everything's going to be okay."

As she feels Gohan shaking his head into her hand slowly 18 takes a deep breathe before being as gentle as she can slowly she turns Gohan's head towards her.

" I know Gohan. I can't possibly imagine what it was like for you to witness him do what he did. I can't imagine what you had felt at that moment.

But i know of the pain you felt. You felt as though everything had been taken away from you. Had your life turned upside down. When i saw your eyes after what he did, I was finally able to see 17 like you and the rest of the world do.

I won't allow him to ever hurt you again. I promise you that but for the meantime we need to stay here. At least until you healthy enough to travel. This is the last place 17 would ever think to look for us. Okay?"

For the next couple of seconds as she looks down towards Gohan in complete silence to feel his head stop shaking suddenly a small smile forms across 18's face when she feels him nodding his head into her hands.

Leaning down in a sudden move 18 pecks Gohan on the lips before being as gentle as possible slowly 18 rests her head down on his shoulder.

" Good. What we need to do now is focus on getting you healthy. And i think i know of a way to help speed along your recovery."

" You mean…."

" Yes, I do. They would help solve our problems. So where can i get you one of those sensui beans that i've seen you use in the past?"

" You can't. They're all gone."

" What? What do you mean they're all gone? They surely can't be all gone. You've always had some in the past. What's changed?"

" It's because of the planet."

" The planet?"

" Yeah. The plant that makes the sensui beans is connected to the planet. For every life your brother takes the planet gets weaker. When this happens each day the planet slowly dies along with the sensui bean's plant.

The last time i visited where the plant is located the keeper of the plant named Korin told me that the plant was barely alive and was just hanging on by a thread. The beans that it produced were losing it's power. When i had last eaten one after a battle with your brother the sensui bean only healed my body partially."

" So even if the plant is still alive which is no guarantee the beans that it produces won't even be strong enough to heal you fully? Maybe not even at all?"

Glancing up as she sees Gohan nodding his head slowly 18 lets out a small huff.

" Well isn't that just fucking great!"

Closing her eyes as she takes a deep breathe suddenly 18's eyes pop wide open when she feels a hand gently on her cheek before she slowly turns her head to see Gohan's head turned in her direction as a blush comes across her cheeks.

" Sorry. So if and that is a big if the sensei bean plant is still alive then i say we at least need to take a chance to retrieve whatever beans it has left. It would be better to have them partial heal you enough so that you would be able to travel other than doing nothing making you a sitting duck."

As she sees Gohan nodding his head 18 can't help but smile at him before slowly leaning forward 18 presses her lips to his own for a gentle kiss before pulling back mere seconds later to rest her head back down on his shoulder.

" First thing tomorrow morning i'll head out to find your little friend to have him retrieve the beans for us. In the meantime you need to get some rest. You still have a long way to go in your recovery."

* * *

As she slowly descends from the sky towards towards which she considered to be her former home with a bright smile across her face the only thoughts running through the mind of 18 is her task for the day. A day that she knew would bring Gohan one step closer to becoming healthy once again.

A plan she had formulated over night that she knew would succeed. Afterall she knew her twin brother well enough to know that he would believe the lie she would be telling him on this given day. Especially if it meant allowing him to have his own sick version of fun.

With the smile across her face vanishing into nothing but a blank look as her feet hit the ground slowly 18 ascends up the front steps towards the house before with a flick of her wrist slowly she opens up the door to find 17 laying across the living room couch staring off into the distance at a television set.

" Where have you been? It's been days since i've last seen you."

" I was cooling off."

" Oh i get it. You're still not over Gohan huh sis?"

" You have no idea. But that is beyond the point. I'm in the mood to have a little fun in Polisas City. Interested?"

" Now that's the 18 that i know. Lead the way."

As she sees 17 in a sudden move leap off the couch and head past her through the open doorway of the front door 18 can't help but roll her eyes as the words what a complete idiot echo throughout her mind before moments later as she sees 17 taking off into the air at high speed 18 quickly takes off after him.

With every passing second as she sees 17 pulling further and further away from her suddenly 18 engulfs her body in a blue aura increasing her speed drastically before moments later as she catches up to 17's location 18 can't help but grin at 17 when she sees a look of shock in his eyes before it disappears in an instant.

Shock that only brings questions flooding into her mind. The question of how much stronger had she become? And if she indeed did become stronger how was it possible? Afterall she was an android. Shouldn't be impossible for her to become any stronger? Or was her human side allowing for the change to occur?

Snapping out of her thoughts as she sees 17 quickening his pace as Polisas City quickly comes into view 18 follows after his example quickening to a pace that she never thought she would ever achieve before moments later as she hears the sound of screams echoing throughout the air from just below her slowly 18 turns her attention down towards the city below her.

A city that had instantly amazed her the first time she had payed a visit. A city that seemed so big to her. Countless stores all around. Buildings far as the eye could see. Inhabitants of all species living together as one.

A perfect city. That was until her twin brother had payed a visit. Now the once large city now lays in almost ruins. The city's once largest buildings now turned to ash. Shopping stories that she had once paid a visit to are now abandoned. Abandoned to only house a few citizens of the city that had lost their homes from the previous attack.

Inhabitants of all kinds that used to call the city their own now gone. Gone except for a small portion of the city. A population that she had deemed along with her twin brother to be acceptable to repopulate in the coming years.

Glancing over to her side as she sees 17 taking aim at a few small forms of citizens attempting to retreat towards a large building in the distance that is left standing 18 can't help but do the same before as she sees 17 charging up an energy ball to send down towards their location slowly 18 changes her aim towards a building off in the distance that looked as though from her point of view.

As she hears the sound of 17 unleashing the energy blast from his hand in a sudden move 18 unleashes her own energy blast towards the abandoned building before moments later as the screams of the citizens below them go silent the sound of the explosion echoes throughout the air.

With a satisfied smile coming across face as she slowly descends from the sky to the city below 18 can't help but roll her eyes as she sees 17 continuing to send energy blasts all across the city blindly striking against nearby buildings causing falling debris to strike down against retreating citizens blocking their exit points before suddenly as her feet hit the ground 18 snaps her head up towards 17 to see her staring down towards her when she hears him ceasing fire.

" What's the matter sis? Giving up already?"

" No i'm just waiting. Killing these earthlings is getting boring. Besides i need a stress releaser and what better way to release my stress then onto our new favorite punching bag."

" Whatever."

As she sees 17 unleashing another energy blast at a nearby building causing a large gust of wind to suddenly hit her face causing her hair to flow freely through the wind to only end up in front of her face slowly 18 let's out a huff before as she reaches up to tuck her hair behind her ear the familiar sound of someone blazing through the air causes a ghost smile to form across her face.

Snapping her head up as she sees the familiar image of Trunks hovering high above in the air with a noticeable golden glow surrounding him just like she has always seen around Gohan's super saiyan form 18 can't help but grin in his direction before as he sees him looking down straight at her with an intense glare across his face slowly 18 raises up her right hand and signals him over.

Suddenly as she hears Trunks letting out a scream slowly 18 crosses her arms before within seconds as she sees Trunks throwing a punch her way in a sudden move 18 side steps to the side avoiding Trunks's attack with ease before she proceeds to deliver a well placed kick to his side sending him flying across the air to only have him go crashing through the debris of a fallen building.

" You're going to have to do better than that Trunks. What would Gohan think?"

Right on cue as she sees Trunks emerging out of the debris in a fit of rage 18 can't help but grin in his direction before in a flash as she sees him throwing a punch in her direction in a sudden move 18 catches his fist in her hand followed by the other.

Without giving him a chance to react rearing back 18 sends a vicious knee to the middle of Trunks's stomach causing him to suddenly spit up a small amount of blood out of his mouth before within a flash 18 flips over Trunks's shoulder to deliver an energy blast to the middle of his back causing the young super saiyan to go flying back head first into a pile of debris a distance away.

As she sees the golden aura around Trunks slowly evaporating raising up her hands 18 slowly dusts herself off as she makes her way over towards his rising form before just as she sees him falling down to his knees rearing back 18 sends a vicious kick to his stomach sending his body upwards in a hurry to only have his body smashed face first to the ground by a well placed elbow into his back.

With a satisfied smile coming across her face as she sees Trunks attempting to make it back up to his feet to no prevail reaching up 18 tucks a loose piece of her hair behind her ear before slowly as she kneels down 18 grabs a firm hold of Trunks's hair causing the young saiyan to let out a scream to only proceed to put him into a choke hold.

As she feels his hands digging into her arms in a desperate attempt to loosen her hold around his neck slowly 18 tightens her grip around his neck before slowly she leans down to his ear.

" If you ever want to see Gohan again listen closely Trunks."

Without loosening her grip as she sees Trunks's eyes go wide a ghost smile comes briefly across 18's face to only vanish in a millisecond.

" That's right. He's alive…."

" You lie."

" I'm many things but a liar isn't one of them. He's alive. But for how much longer is up to you. I need for you to retrieve for me a senzu bean from someone named Korin. Can you do this for me or should i just kill you now and do the deed myself?"

Looking on with interested eyes as she sees Trunks giving her a slight nod despite feeling him attempting to break free of her hold slowly 18 loosens her grip around his neck.

" Now off you go."

In a sudden motion 18 retracts her arm from around Trunks's neck before within seconds with a flick of her wrist 18 sends Trunks soaring through the air and straight through a nearby building as the sound of debris falling echoes throughout the air.

Glancing over to the building as she sees Trunks out of sight with a smile forming across her face slowly 18 ascends to the sky before she makes her way over towards a smirking 17.

" What was all that about?"

" Oh just rubbing salt in his wounds so to speak. We do want him to present some kind of challenge for us at some point. I was just merely giving him the inspiration."

As she hears 17 letting out a small laugh after a few seconds 18 joins in on his laughter before she comes to a stop.

" Well i'm off. Have fun causing havoc here. There's still a store in West City that i haven't explored thoroughly yet."

" Whatever."

Without giving him anytime to react as she takes off into the distance slowly a smile forms across 18's face as she sees a large flash from what she knew to be an explosion from inside of Polisas City before she quickly takes a u turn and heads in the direction of the hut.


	14. Reliving Namek

With a flick of her wrist as she closes the front door of the hut for the first time in a long time a bright smile could be seen across the face of 18. A smile from knowing that her plan had gone smoothly. A plan that would ensure her that in no time Gohan's injuries would be healed. Well partially healed anyways.

Not good enough for her. But she knew that it would have to do. Especially if what she was told to be true. That the senzui beans had indeed lost some of it's power. Lost some of it's power thanks to her. Thanks to her killing some of the population. A population that was needed for the bean's power.

A mistake she would never make again. Especially if it meant helping him. If it meant helping Gohan. Whether it was accepting her even more or just for the way the world would see her. An image she had often thought about with disgust. Disgust that the population would always look up towards her with absolute fear.

Even if she didn't want them to. Didn't want to be feared by everyone that would spot her. From just a passing citizen to the countless store managers that would just give her whatever she had wanted in exchange for their lives. A situation she always hated to see but went along every time it was presented to her.

With every footstep she takes as she looks down towards her hands to see traces of dirt along with Trunks's blood over her knuckles from their latest exchange 18 can't help but look down towards her hands with a grin across her face before moments later she slowly enters into the bathroom.

A grin that displayed so much. So much satisfaction. Not because she had caused havoc inside of Polisas City once she had brought 17 to it's location. Not because of the innocent lives that had been taken at the hands of 17.

No it was because of what she had done to him. From the pain she had inflicted upon Trunks. A young boy that she had many encounters with in the past. Especially after he had followed Gohan one day onto the battlefield. A moment she would never forget.

A moment she had instantly seen so many resemblances between him and his father. The same cocky persona. The same arrogant attitude. And most important of all the same mouth.

The same trash talker that his father was. The very same that had instantly made her despise him for. Despise him for the insults he had instantly thrown her way. Insults that had nearly cost the young saiyan warrior his life if it was not for Gohan and a drastic move on his part. A move that she would later enter into her database as the solar flare. A blinding move using the sun's rays to send out a flare that had blinded her and 17 for a few moments to only have their vision return to see them gone.

As she feels the cool water from the sink slowly washing away the blood from her hands slowly with a smile coming to her face 18 closes her eyes from the feeling before mere seconds later as she opens up her hands under the sink slowly 18 brings her hands up to splash water across her face.

Reaching out as she grabs a hold of a nearby towel and washes off her face slowly 18 opens her eyes to stare at her reflection before after a few seconds letting out a sigh 18 throws the towel off to the side to only slowly exit out of the bathroom heading in the direction of the bedroom.

Within moments as she stops at the open doorway of the room to see Gohan's head turned in her direction with a smile across his face 18 can't help but smile back as she leans her shoulder against the doorway with crossed arms.

" How did it go?"

" How did you know it was me and not 17?"

As she sees Gohan shrugging his shoulders slowly 18 rolls her eyes as her smile widens from his reaction.

" Honestly i don't know. I just did."

Leaning off the open doorway slowly 18 shakes her head as she makes her way over towards the bedroom bed before within moments slowly 18 lays down next to Gohan on the bed as she sees his head turning to look in her direction.

" You didn't hurt Trunks too bad did you?"

" Only what he deserved."

" 18?"

" I didn't hurt him to bad. He still had enough energy to fly away from the scene afterwards. However he does need to learn some manners."

" I know."

" You do?"

" Yeah. He got that from Vegeta's side more than Bulma's side like many things. He fights with passion but also with…."

" Recklessness? I've seen it. When you would bring him along to fight against my brother and I every time it was Trunks that would always charge forward first. It's going to end up getting him killed one day."

As she sees Gohan nodding his head slowly leaning up without breaking off eye contact 18 gently rests her head down on his shoulder.

" Why did you do it? Why did you take Trunks under your wing? I thought you hated Vegeta?"

" Hate would be an understatement. I've always despised Vegeta. But i didn't do it for him. I did it for Bulma."

" Bulma Brief? Dr Brief's youngest daughter. What makes her so special enough for you to train Trunks?"

" Bulma is like the mother that i never had. What i mean by that is even though she meant well my mother always wanted me to study all the time. She had this dream that i would make something of myself one day. Like become a doctor or something.

But Bulma on the other hand she was like the fun mom. Always taking me out on adventures with everyone else. She's always looking out for me. She even offered me a place to stay after you know."

" Adventures just like on your trip to Namak?"

" Yeah. Just like then. What do you know about my trip to Namak?"

" Not much. All i know for sure is you along with former Earth special forces member Krillin accompanied Bulma Brief to Namak before days later Goku left Earth on another space craft heading for Namak as well. When you arrived at some point you encountered a being known as Freeza before a year later the tyrant had found his way to Earth with your father not too far behind his trail. What happened out there? Furthermore why did you even go?"

" Have you ever heard of the Dragon Balls?"

As he feels 18 nodding her head into his shoulder slowly Gohan returns the motion before he takes a deep breathe.

" When Vegeta and a fellow saiyan known as Nappa ended up visiting Earth in an attempt to use the Dragon Balls for themselves neither were aware that they actually destroyed any chance of them being able to use the Dragon Balls's power when they killed Piccolo.

My father told me that before Piccolo joined the Earth's special forces that he was once part of a man named Kami. The guardian of the Earth. But before he was granted to become the guardian of the Earth the former guardian denied him at first because of his selfish desire of reaping the benefits of the power the position would bring to him.

Due to this Kami separated himself into two beings. That was when Piccolo was created. And since that day the two have always shared a bond."

" So in a sense whenever one of them was to die the other would die as well?"

" That's right. From what i was told Kami was the one that created the Dragon Balls and when Piccolo died the Dragon Balls lost their power turning them into nothing more than stone."

" So long story short you traveled to Namak because they had another set of Dragon Balls?"

" I did. During the fight with Vegeta, I overheard them talking about a planet that was populated by a race known as namekians. The same race Piccolo was. After the fight was over Bulma ended up flying Krillin and I up to the planet to use Namek's Dragon Balls to revive Piccolo and the Earth's Dragon Balls.

But when we arrived we found out that we weren't the only ones looking to use the Dragon Balls. There was another on the planet already that was retrieving the Dragon Balls."

" Freeza."

As she watches Gohan nod his head 18 does the same before gently she rests her hand down on his chest.

" Then how did you retrieve the Dragon Balls? From what my database says you wouldn't stand a chance against Freeza. Well not during that time."

" You're right. I didn't stand a chance. Back then i still didn't know how to turn into a super saiyan. Nobody did. So what we did was retrieve one of the Dragon Balls making it so that Freeza wouldn't be able to use the Dragon Balls's power. After a little while Vegeta ended up showing up on the planet and he too was after the Dragon Balls.

We ended up deciding to avoid Vegeta and Freeza for the time being while continuing our search for the Dragon Balls. But it didn't last long. Eventually Vegeta found us and it wasn't long after that Freeza's men found us too after we collected all the Dragon Balls. I guess Vegeta ended up getting himself captured to allow himself access to Freeza's ship where a couple of the Dragon Balls were being kept.

Freeza's men made quick work of us. During the fight my neck was broken and i truly thought that i was going to die. But then my dad showed up. He had this bag of sensei beans and ended up giving each of us a bean to recover. It was then that i saw this change within my dad. I didn't know what it was but he started walking up to Freeza's men showing no fear. It was like he was a totally different person.

He ended up taking each and everyone of them down as if they were nothing."

" And that was when he became a super saiyan?"

" No. That happened later on when he was battling Freeza. At first even though he wasn't as strong as him my dad was holding his own against Freeza. You see when Krillin,Vegeta,and I fought against Freeza before Piccolo joined us later on Freeza told us that he was masking his power. He kept changing forms during the fight before he took his final form. The same form he was last seen in on Earth.

When my father took on Freeza's final form at first he was able to keep up with Freeza. But after a while his energy was drained and Freeza gained the advantage. He came close to dying a couple of times before he ended up using Freeza's cockiness against him by forming a spirit bomb just above them.

When Freeza found out it was too late. My dad unleashed the spirit bomb on Freeza and we all thought it was over. None of us could feel Freeza's energy levels anymore. When we attempted to leave Freeza ended up revealing himself and sent an energy blast towards my father to only hit Piccolo instead.

It was then Freeza turned his attention towards Krillin. He killed Krillin right before our eyes. When Krillin had died that was when my father turned super saiyan. The sky all of a sudden turned dark. Thunder and lightening was striking all around us while my father's hair started to glow. He ordered me to get Piccolo out of there and retrieve Bulma before getting off the planet.

I heeded his wishes and did what i was told. But when i went to bring Bulma to the spaceship my father had brought with him that was when i found myself being teleported off the planet along with everyone else from the planet except Freeza and my father. You know the rest."

For the next couple of seconds as she stares at Gohan in complete silence taking in everything he had just said slowly 18 watches Gohan turn his head to look at her as she sees a ghost smile forming across his face.

" It's because i trust you. Why i told you this. That was what you were going to ask me right?"

" How do you know what i'm thinking?"

" I don't. But i've learned from others that you need to have mutual trust in order to have a good relationship with someone. And i want to have that with you."

With a smile forming across her face leaning forward 18 presses her lips to Gohan's own for a gentle kiss before seconds later as she feels Gohan's arm pulling her closer to his body 18 can't help but smile into the kiss as she scoots closer to him to only mere seconds later pull away from the kiss to see a smile forming across Gohan's face.

" Wow."

" You better believe it. Play your cards right and you'll be pleasantly surprised what i'm capable of."

As she sees the smile across Gohan's face widening 18 can't help but smile down towards him before slowly as she leans down intending to give him another kiss suddenly 18 comes to a complete stop when the sound of his stomach rumbling echoes throughout the room.

" I'll go get us something to eat but i'm warning you now don't get used to it. I'm not gonna become some kind of housewife. Is that clear?"

" You're glaring at me aren't you?"

" You better believe it. I'm not going to be some lovey dovey housewife while you go out exploring the world."

" I wouldn't want you to be."

With a confused look coming across her face slowly 18 watches a smile form across Gohan's face.

" It doesn't really suit you. Besides i like you the way you already are."

As a bright smile forms across her face leaning down 18 presses her lips gently to Gohan's own before seconds later as she pulls away from the kiss gently 18 lays her hand down on his cheek.

" Good answer."


	15. Capsule Corp

" Alright it's been long enough."

Stopping his hand in mid motion as he feels a shift in weight on the mattress he is laying on as he hears the sound of what he knew to be 18 getting herself dressed slowly Gohan turns his head to look in her direction unaware to his knowledge that a half naked 18 is smiling in his direction as she scoots into her jeans.

A scene that had been happening a couple of times over the past 2 weeks. 2 weeks that provided to be beneficial to them both. Weeks they had used to learn more about the other. Learn about things that neither had ever told another.

For Gohan it was retelling some of the more simpler times for himself. Times when he had helped save the world. Save the world from the likes of Garlic Jr. A once large threat to the galaxy to only be lost into the deadzone. A parallel dimension with no way back.

Retelling of how he had become an great warrior. Information that had shocked 18 to her core. Shocked her from hearing that it wasn't because his father had wanted him to follow in his footsteps. It wasn't because of his own desires to be the best like many saiyans before him had.

Instead it was because he needed to do it. Not for anyone. Only for himself. Only to ensure his own survival. Survival from at the time the greatest threats heading towards the Earth. The threat of The prince of all saiyans the mighty Vegeta.

Training that instantly made her question the motives of his former mentor. The now deceased Piccolo. Question him as to why he had done what he did. Why he had abandoned Gohan out in an unknown location with nothing but the clothing on his back.

A brutal form of training in her book. But training that she knew Gohan had needed. If he didn't receive it then he would have surely perished at the hands of Vegeta.

Training as she listened in to him telling the tales of his time out in the world she was surprised hadn't taken it's toll on him. How he hadn't broken down and given up but to instead grow. Slowly grow into the man that she sees in front of her today.

But for 18 it was different. No stories about saving the world. No stories about past adventures she had in the past. Instead she had told him something else. Something she had never discussed with anyone before. Not even 17.

Told him about her dreams. Dreams she had on often nights. Dreams she was still unsure what they truly were. Dreams she had thought of to been her former life. Afterall it always seemed that way to her anyways.

Dreams of playing in a playground with her twin brother. Dreams of watching herself walk through her life as her body matured. How she had grown up to be the center of attention for most boys in her school to only have her twin brother fight them off.

But not every dream was pleasant. There was also her nightmares. Nightmares she never wished to share with anyone. Nightmares about her time in Dr Gero's laboratory.

Memories of being inside of a glass container as he would stare at her naked form. Memories of pain being inflicted all across her body to only have her vision go dark.

Memories she was too frightened to share with anyone. But not him. Not by the way he had held her the moment she had awoken from a nightmare to have him comfort her in every way he possibly could.

How he had been willing to share all of his secrets with her. To show how much he truly trusts her. Secrets she would make sure to take to her grave.

" I'll be back in a little while."

" Paying a visit to Capsule Corp?"

" You got it. I've given Trunks more than enough time to retrieve the sensui beans for us. If he has proven to be incompetent in getting the task done then i'm going to make him wish that he was never born."

" Alright but please don't kill him. Otherwise we would have to face Bulma's wraith at some point. And trust me when i say this neither of us want to face her wrath when she's angry."

With a flick of her wrist as she throws on her blue jacket to complete her outfit leaning across the bed 18 gently presses her lips to Gohan's own for a quick kiss before she slowly heads towards the open doorway just mere moments later.

" Will do. I'll be back in a little while. Don't do anything stupid while i'm gone. Alright?"

" Like what?"

" Oh i don't know like trying get in a training session while i'm out. Just because i retrieved a pair of crutches for you doesn't mean that i've given you the ok to start training again or to do anything else for that matter. Until you body is healthy enough you are not under any circumstances begin your training."

" So basically until nurse 18 gives me the thumbs up i'm not allowed to train."

" See now your learning. I'll be back soon."

* * *

Birds chirps echoing throughout the air. Small gusts of wind blowing through rising fallen leaves off nearby trees to go flying off into the sunset. These are just some of the conditions to describe just a few small amounts of islands left on the Earth.

Islands that have somehow been untouched. Untouched at the hands of the androids. Untouched at the hands of any inhabitants on the planet.

Suddenly as the sound of waves striking against the island's shore echoes throughout the air a lone figure could be seen flying across the air at high speed heading towards a city off into the distance. A lone female figure with only one thing on her mind.

One mission to accomplish on this given. The mission to retrieve the sensei beans from Capsule Corp. To retrieve the magical beans from the one woman that she had come to have a small respect for. Respect from all the stories she had been told about her from the last couple of days. Stories about Bulma Brief.

Bulma Brief. The second and youngest daughter of Dr Brief. An known scientist and considered to be one of the greatest minds in the world. A mind that was able to build an corporation known as Capsule Corp from the ground up.

But she knew that she couldn't count Bulma out either. She was also considered to be a great scientist with a promising future still ahead for herself. A woman that was described as to building the spacecraft that enabled her journey along with Gohan's own to the planet Namek. An impressive feat in her book.

A feat that showed she couldn't take her lightly. Lightly due to her mind. A mind that was just as dangerous as any fighter on the planet. A mind that could out smart anyone. Maybe even herself if she took her too lightly.

Something she had been thinking about the whole time as she would fly towards West City. Think about how she would approach the woman. How to speak to her. Should she use fear and intimidation to get what she wanted much like how it has been for so many years?

Should she try to make peace with her? And if she was willing to would she? Would Bulma be willing to make peace with her after everything she has done? After all of the destruction and mayhem that she and her twin brother had caused.

Destruction and chaos that had made it's way into her city. Made it's way into West City like a hurricane tearing everything apart in it's path.

As she sees her destination coming into view snapping out of her thoughts 18 increases her pace as a blue aura engulfs around her body before mere moments later as she sees the remains of Capsule Corp coming into view slowly 18 descends down from the sky towards the ground.

Within moments as she stops in front of the entrance door leading into the building raising her hand up 18 vicious knocks on the door with a closed fist before as she hears the sound of footsteps approaching slowly a blank look comes across 18's face.

As she sees the door opening revealing who she knew to be Bulma Brief dressed in an orange jump suit slowly 18 locks eyes with the older woman as she sees her crossing her arms over her chest.

" Can i help you?"

" Where's Trunks? Shouldn't he be attempting to ambush me by now."

" Trunks isn't here. I thought it would be better if we were to have a talk alone without any unwanted guests chirping in. But i do know why you are here."

" Good then we can make this quick. Give me the sensei beans."

" No."

" No!? What do you mean no!? Do you have the sensei beans or not!?"

" I do have them. However before i just hand them over to you, I need to see for myself if you can be trusted or not. Now if you will follow me the sooner we are done having our talk the sooner you can return to Gohan."

Without having a chance to react as she sees Bulma retreating into the building leaving the front door opening slowly the glare across 18's face vanishes into a look of confusion.

" You're letting me into your home just like that?"

" Just like that."

" Why? Why do you even believing me about Gohan being alive? How do you know this isn't some kind of trick?"

" For starters why would you even come up with a elaborate scheme like that when we both know you could just use your unique ability to force your way into here without any of us being able to stop you?"

" You do have a point."

" But most important of all normally i don't do this but i'm putting my personal feelings to the side this one time and trusting Gohan's judgment on this particular matter. Now if you will please follow me."

With a simple nod as she walks through the open doorway closing the door behind herself to proceed to follow after Bulma through a couple of the room inside 18 can't help but look around the inside of the interior with amazement from what she sees.

" You have a nice home."

" Thank you."

As she walks through the open doorway leading into the kitchen as she slowly glances over her shoulder to see 18 glancing all around their surroundings slowly Bulma makes quick eye contact with the android before slowly she nods her head over towards a nearby kitchen table.

" Please sit. Would you like some coffee? I'm sure going to need some."

Without breaking her stride as she makes her way over towards a nearby counter where a coffee pot can be seen glancing over her shoulder as she sees 18 giving her a nod slowly Bulma returns the favor before minutes later as she comes to a stop next to the kitchen table reaching out Bulma gently places down a coffee mug in front of 18 to only moments later take a seat on the opposite end of the table.

As she sees 18 glancing down towards the coffee mug on the table with a mixture of shock and confusion across her face Bulma can't help but smile inside from the reaction she is seeing before slowly as she takes a sip from her mug suddenly Bulma lets out a happy moan.

" Mmm. That hit the spot. Now let's get down to business shall we? Tell me about Gohan. Why isn't he here right now having this conversation with us."

" It's a little hard to explain."

" Try me."

Looking up as she sees Bulma staring directly at her with a blank look across her face slowly 18 let's out a sigh as she looks down towards her hands on the kitchen table.

" The reason why Gohan isn't here right now and is instead resting back at my place is because he doesn't have the ability to. What i mean by that is the injuries that he had sustained from his last encounter with 17 were too severe to allow him to travel."

" Just how exactly bad is his…."

" Their bad. When i had this doctor look over his body he told me that most of not all of his bones were either fractured or broken. Honestly it's a miracle that he is even alive."

" Then why is he? Why is he alive? Why did you save him?"

Without taking her eyes away from 18 for a single second as she sees the android breaking off eye contact to only see her look down towards her hands slowly Bulma lets out a sigh as she raises up her coffee mug to take another sip.

" If you don't answer me then i have no reason to trust you with the sensui beans."

" It's because of this."

" Excuse me? What did you say?"

" I said it's because of people like you. I saved him because of the way he treats me. Unlike everyone else he doesn't see me as a ruthless killing machine. He never has. Instead he has only seen me. The real me that i hidden away from others of your kind. And for that i will always be grateful to him."

" So you saved him because you are grateful to him?"

" No. Well at first it was because of that i guess you could say. But not anymore. There was some things before that i didn't understand for the longest time. But i understand them now."

Slowly as she watches a ghost smile coming across 18's face for a split second Bulma can't help but smile at her as she takes a sip out of her coffee mug.

" You love him. Don't you?"

" Yes. I do."

" But how? You're a android. I thought…."

" Just because i'm an android doesn't mean that i'm unable to feel anything just like everyone else. I didn't sign up to become an android to begin with."

" So you're saying you were once human?"

" Enough!"

In a sudden motion as she snaps out of her chair and up to her feet slowly an intense glare comes across 18's face as she watches Bulma slowly placing her coffee mug down on the kitchen table.

" I've answered your questions. Now do you have the sensui beans or not?"

Without taking her eyes away for a single second as she watches Bulma reaching back slowly 18's hands clutch into tight fists before moments later as her eyes widen slowly her fists unclench when she sees a pair of sensei beans in Bulma's hand.

As she sees Bulma extending her hand out without hesitating for a single second reaching out 18 grabs a firm hold of the sensei beans before just as she turns to make her way out of the kitchen the sound of Bulma taking another sip from her coffee mug causes 18 to suddenly come to a stop.

" Take care of him."

Glancing over her shoulder as she sees Bulma looking straight at her with a stern look across her face slowly 18 gives her a nod before she turns her head back forward.

" I always will."


	16. Sensei Bean Benefits

Finally things are starting to look up. These are the words echoing through the mind of 18 as she slowly makes her way through the inside of the hut and towards the bedroom. Looking up thanks to what others would consider a small little miracle inside of her hand. The little miracle known as a sensei bean.

A bean that nobody would ever believe existed. Never believe it existed due to the incredible power that laid within. The power to help heal one's body. An amazing power in her book. An amazing source of medicine.

Especially if it were to heal him on this given day. If it was to heal Gohan. Heal him of all of the injuries he had sustained at the hands of her twin brother. Heal the fractured and broken bones that were found within his body.

Something she had seen countless times before. Times of when he would battle against 17. Times it looked as though the battle was over before he would miraculously make a recovery. A recovery she was unsure of at first how was possible until one day she had seen it.

Had seen him reaching into his pocket to retrieve the small bean itself. Had seen within moments of him eating the bean the golden aura returning across his body. A moment she would never forget. A moment that suddenly made her interested in the bean that he had eaten.

A bean she hoped would have enough power to heal him on his given day. Enough power that she hoped the Earth was able to give to the bean. Afterall that was what she had been told anyways.

Had been told that the bean's source of power had come from the planet. The same planet that had been slowly dying for years. The same planet that each passing day was causing the beans to lose their power.

Hopefully not enough on this given day. But it still didn't help a small sense of worry from entering into her mind. The worry of what if the beans had lost their power? What if it wouldn't work on Gohan?

Possibilities she had thought of countless times as she waited inside of the hut for the past few weeks. Possibilities she hated the moment they had entered into her mind. But she knew it could happen.

Afterall it was like how Gohan had said. The planet was slowly dying. Why wouldn't the plant that made the sensei bean's power as well.

Snapping out of her thoughts as she nears the open doorway a bright smile forms across 18's face before moments later as she steps through the open doorway leading into the bedroom to find Gohan's bandaged face turning to look in her direction 18 can't help her smile from widening.

" I've got it Gohan.

As she sees a smile forming underneath his bandages 18 can't help but smile back at him as she slowly makes her way over towards the bed before slowly 18 lays across the unoccupied spot on the bedroom bed as she sees Gohan turning his head to look in her direction.

" Alright open wide."

" Whatever you say nurse 18."

Letting out a small laugh 18 can't help but shake her head before mere moments later as she sees Gohan opening his mouth without hesitating 18 gently places the sensei beans in his mouth.

For the next couple of seconds as she watches Gohan eating the beans in total silence 18 can't help but have a hopeful expression come across her face before moments after seeing Gohan swallow down the beans a bright smile forms across 18's face when she sees Gohan in a sudden move sit directly up on the bedroom bed.

Remaining glued to her spot as she sees Gohan stretching out his right arm to deliver a few quick jabs at high speed as a smile forms across his face 18 can't help but let out a chuckle before she watches him turn his head to look in her direction.

" I guess, I don't have to ask how you feel now do i?"

As she sees Gohan nod his head as the smile across his face widens slowly 18 shakes her head before slowly as she takes a deep breathe reaching out 18 gently touches the bandage across Gohan's eyes.

" Well i guess it's time for the moment of truth."

Taking a deep breathe as she slowly starts to unwrap the bandage from around his eyes to see his eyes being closed shut with a flick of her wrist 18 discards the bandages over her shoulder before reaching over 18 gently grabs a hold of Gohan's hand.

" Okay Gohan. Open your eyes slowly."

As she listens into the sound of Gohan taking a deep breathe without turning away slowly 18 watches Gohan open his eyes before her eyes widen slightly when she sees his eyes completely white with teal colored pupils staring directly back at her.

Raising up her hand as 18 waives her hand in front of his face to see no reaction coming from Gohan slowly a frown starts to form across her face.

" Can you see anything?"

Suddenly as his smile vanishes into a frown slowly Gohan shakes his head unaware that the frown across 18's face deepens.

" No. I guess the sensui bean's magic wasn't enough to help me."

In a sudden motion as she lets go of Gohan's hand 18 snaps up to her feet to only pace around the bedroom before moments later she slams her fist into the wall causing the whole hut to shake.

" Fuck!"

Suddenly as he sees a massive blue wave coming across his vision causing the entire bedroom to be lit up by a blue light as the wave makes it's way through the bedroom Gohan's eyes widen before as he sees the wave disappearing slowly he watches his vision engulfed in total darkness except for a small blue light.

A small blue light lighting up a very small portion of his vision out of the corner of his eye. Slowly turning his head as he looks over towards where the light is coming from to see the form on 18 leaning against a wall as blue waves slowly radiate from her body and up the bedroom walls slowly tears start to form in Gohan's eyes before they slowly fall down his cheeks to the ground below as he sees 18 turning her head to look in his direction.

" Gohan?"

Slowly rising up from the bed as he takes a shaky breathe slowly Gohan reaches his hand out towards 18 before mere seconds later as he gently lays his hand on her cheek Gohan lets out a small laugh of joy as he sees 18's eyes widen slightly.

" I can see you."

" What?"

" I can see you."

" But how? It's not possible."

Right as he opens his mouth as he sees the blue aura around 18's body disappearing causing his vision to be engulfed back into total darkness a confused look comes across Gohan's face before suddenly his eyes widen.

" Could it be?"

" What? What is it?"

" Raise your energy levels up again."

Suddenly as he watches his vision suddenly being engulfed in a blue light with 18's figure in the center Gohan glances away from 18 for a split second to watch a few small waves bouncing all across the room before slowly he glances back over towards her face to see confusion riddled across her face..

" That's it. It's your energy."

" My energy? It's allowing you to see me?"

" Yes. Your energy is bouncing across the walls allowing me to see everything in the room."

Looking away from the bedroom walls as he looks back at 18's face to see her staring directly at him slowly a smile forms across Gohan's face.

" You're so beautiful."

Within moments as a bright smile forms across her face suddenly 18 jumps up in surprise when she feels Gohan pulling her closer to himself in a swift move before her eyes widen slightly as she feels him pressing his lips to her own for a gentle kiss.

Snapping out of her shocked state as she wraps her arms around the back of Gohan's neck 18 can't help but smile into the kiss as she feels his arm wrapping around her waist before after a couple of seconds 18 opens her eyes as she feels Gohan breaking off the kiss to only feel his forehead gently on her own.

" Thank you."

As a bright smile forms across her face leaning forward 18 gently presses her lips to Gohan's own before she pulls back seconds later to nod her forehead against his own.

" You're welcome."

* * *

" Where are you?"

The same words that have echoed throughout his mind for the previous 2 weeks. The same words that have been on his mind ever since the day had started. A day he had decided enough was enough and it was time for him to take action.

The only question was where is she. Where is she hiding? Where is she right now? She often said that she would go out exploring the world but where would she go to relax if not there home? Information he has wished he had payed more attention to.

But he couldn't think about that now. Now he was hellbent on finding her. Finding out exactly what she does when she has her alone time. If she was even alone that is.

Something that never crossed his mind in the past. But lately it had. Had come across his mind ever since he had defeated him. Had defeated the last known threat on the planet to himself. Had defeated Gohan in battle leaving his broken body in the ruins of one of the latest conquests.

But what if he had survived? What if his greatest enemy had somehow survived their last encounter? A possibility that he thought was impossible. Impossible because of what he had done to him. Had made sure he wouldn't be able to stand. Wouldn't be able to crawl away from their latest battle.

A battle he was sure would be their last. But then it happened. He had seen a change. A change within his twin sister. A change that he never thought he would ever see coming from her. Had seen the angier radiating from her eyes when he had gloated over his victory over the fallen saiyan warrior.

Angier that suddenly seemed to disappear from her eyes when she had returned home. Something he couldn't understand at first before a certain thought had crossed his mind. The thought of maybe just maybe Gohan had survived their last encounter.

That maybe 18 was helping tend to his wounds. A thought that instantly sickened him to think his own sister would be helping the enemy. His greatest enemy.

But he also knew deep inside that it wouldn't surprise him. Afterall he had always seen the way the two interacted during every encounter. How he would never hurt her. How he would never throw a strike her way but instead try to avoid any fight with her.

And then there was what he had seen during one of their latest encounter. An encounter that he would never forget. Never forget when he had seen Gohan in a sudden motion grabbing a hold of 18 bringing her out of harm's way.

How he had seen a look in his sister's eyes that he had never seen before. A look that instantly terrified him to his core. A look he had to make sure left her eyes in an instant before he would lose her. Lose her to him.

A thought he couldn't bare. A thought that left him with no choice. No choice other than to kill Gohan. Not a simple task but a task that needed to be done. Not for his sake but his sister's own.

A task that he had failed in his mind. A task he would make sure to complete this time. All he had to do was find them.

Snapping out of his thoughts as he slowly descends down a lone pair of stairs into a now abandoned living room once belonging to a known martial artist's master suddenly 17 comes to a complete stop when he feels an object crumbling underneath his foot.

Looking down as he sees a magazine that he had never seen before underneath his foot kneeling down 17 grabs a firm hold of the magazine before moments later as he opens up the magazine to see a few photos of women in revealing clothing 17's eyes widen as he tilts his head.

Snapping out of his thoughts with a flick of his wrist 17 throws the magazine over his shoulder before as he turns his head back forward his eyes widen once again when he sees off in the corner of the room a stack of similar magazines resting on a nearby table.

" Disgusting."

Turning on his heels as he slowly makes his way out of the living room and towards the front door of the house 17 can't help but glance over his shoulder with a look of disgust across his face before moments later as he steps through the open front door in a suddenly 17 takes off high into the air.

Suddenly as 17 comes to a halt with a grin forming across his face slowly 17 turns his attention to look back down towards the house before in an instance he unleashes an energy blast down towards the house blowing the house into pieces along with the island it was resting on.


	17. Different

With a smile forming across her face as she leans her head back to rest against a nearby pillow to get some much needed air that she didn't know she needed 18 can't help but stare down at Gohan's face with an emotion she had never truly felt inside radiating from her eyes.

Stare down towards him with nothing but happiness. Happiness from everything that has transpired on this day. Happy from seeing something going her way for a change. Even if it didn't exactly go how she imagined it.

But regardless her plan had succeeded. Her plan to help cure Gohan of his injuries. Injuries she was unsure of throughout the entire morning would be cured. But it had happened. The sensei bean's power had worked.

Had worked in curing his body. Even worked into curing his blindness. Well almost anyways. Had given him an unique ability. The ability to see energy waves all around himself. Including the ones radiating from her body whenever she would power up.

An unique ability that also presented a problem. The problem of how would he be able to fight 17 when the time would come? How would he be able to defend himself from the likes of 17? A problem she was unsure of how to solve.

But deep down she knew they would figure out something. They would figure out a way together for him to continue his training. They would figure out a way for him to overcome his disability.

Afterall she was the key in her mind. The key to stopping 17. Modified into an android just like how 17 was. Built with the same materials. Built with the same abilities although she questioned if she couldn't do more. If she hadn't scratched the surface of her abilities.

Much like how she has seen for over a few weeks ago. How she was confident that 17 was built to be a superior model than her. How he was suppose to be superior to her in every way. Superior in terms of strength. Superior in terms of speed.

But she was unsure anymore. Unsure due to what had happened. How she had suddenly matched 17's top speed in matter of seconds. Something she never thought she could do to only be surprised at that moment.

A moment that suddenly brought questions into her mind. Questions of maybe just maybe she didn't have any limits. Maybe just maybe she could become even stronger than she is now if she was to start training.

A possibility that she knew could be true thanks to one thing. Thanks due to the fact that she was once human. That possibly her human side was enabling her these possibilities. Even possibilities she thought she had lost the moment she was turned into an android.

Snapping out of her thoughts as she looks back towards Gohan's face to see him staring up towards her with a smile across his face 18 can't help but return the smile as she leans her head down before within seconds as she presses her lips to his own for a gentle kiss 18's smile widens when she feels his hand roaming up her thigh to only rest gently on her waist.

As she feels Gohan deepening the kiss slowly 18 gets lost into the kiss as she slowly relaxes her body to rest on top of his own before mere moments later as she senses an small energy source making their way towards the hut suddenly 18 breaks off the kiss to look out at the open window in the corner of the room..

" What is it?"

Without taking her eyes away as she watches a nearby tree suddenly hit with a gust of wind to only feel the wind hitting her in the face causing her hair to flow freely with the wind 18's eyes widen before the sound of a door creaking open echoes throughout the hut mere seconds later.

" We've got company."

Being as quiet as possible getting up from the bed with her hands clutching into tight fists slowly 18 makes her way over towards the open doorway leading into the bedroom before suddenly as she hears the sound of footsteps creaking against the floorboard in a sudden move 18 leans against a nearby wall as she charges an energy ball in her hand.

As she hears the sound of the footsteps getting even closer to their location by the second 18 can't help but glance over towards Gohan to see him staring directly at her before as she looks back towards the doorway to see the shadow of a figure on the ground in a sudden move 18 snaps her body away from her spot against the bedroom wall to only unleash the energy ball from her hand at the figure.

With only the sound of the figure smashing through a nearby wall echoing throughout the hut as she slowly makes her way out of the bedroom and over the rubble slowly 18's hands clutch into tight fists as her body engulfs into a blue aura causing her energy level to sky rocket unaware to her knowledge before as she sees the mysterious figure laying inside of the hut's bathtub with the shower running hot water down upon their head as the shower curtain is wrapped around their body suddenly 18 comes to a complete stop in front of the bathtub to send an intense glare their way.

As she sees the figure moving a hand up to unwrap the shower curtain from around their body without giving the figure anytime to react in a sudden move 18 grabs a firm hold of their shirt before the sound of her smashing their body against the shower's wall echoes throughout the hut.

Without taking her eyes away as she watches the shower curtain slowly fall down to the bathtub revealing the face of Trunks from underneath the curtain the glare across 18's face intensifies as her grip around his shirt tightens.

" You!? What are you doing here!?"

" It's nice to see you again too wicked witch of the planet."

In a sudden motion as she slams Trunk's body back into the shower wall causing the whole hut to shake once again the glare across 18's face intensifies as she watches Trunk's grit his teeth from the impact.

" You want to run that by me again or should i just beat you to an inch of your life now!?"

" Well do you want the short version or the long version why i think you're a total bitch?"

With her eyes going as wide as saucers just as she rears back her free hand with the intent to punch Trunks through the bathroom wall with tremendous force 18 snaps her head to look over her shoulder to see Gohan standing directly behind her with a blank look across his face as his eyes radiate something she had seen numerous times in the past as she feels his hand gently resting on her shoulder.

Eyes radiating with nothing but intensity. Something she had often seen when he would face off against her twin brother. Intensify that would only intensify as he would transform into his super saiyan form.

But never towards her. Not during when he would glance over towards her during combat. Not even before they had started to be friendly towards each other.

Something she had always wondered about for the longest time up until now. How she could see the same look in his eyes as he stares past her towards Trunks. How she now understood why he would look that way towards other but not herself.

It was because he truly cared for her. He always had. Even when neither of them understood what was going on inside he still cared for her. Cared enough to be willing to do anything for her. To step in a defend her when she needed it. Even if he was considered weaker than her.

" I don't believe it. Is that really you Gohan?"

" Yeah it's me Trunks."

" But how? I don't understand. When i found you in that crater you didn't have a pulse. How did…."

" It's a long story but to cut it short so that you can understand the so called wicked witch of the planet saved my life. It would also be in your best interest to never call my girlfriend that name ever again."

Glancing back forward as she sees Trunk's eyes suddenly go wide a ghost smile comes across 18's face before slowly she takes her eyes away from Trunks to look back over her shoulder to see a grin forming across Gohan's face.

" Afterall she does have a nasty temper."

" Cute."

Without him any chance to react 18 drops Trunks down into the bathtub with a thud before slowly 18 turns to look at Gohan as she reaches out to gently rest her hand on his cheek.

" I'm gonna make you pay for that later."

" Gohan! What are you doing! Don't you care about what she's done!? Don't you care about all of the people she has killed!?"

Letting out a huff as she looks away from Gohan slowly a glare forms across 18's face as she looks back over her shoulder at Trunks to see the same glare across his face being directed towards her.

" I do care Trunks. I do care about every life that has been taken. But i also know that deep down she cares too. Even if she doesn't want to show it."

" Are you even listening to yourself!? She's a fucking andriod! She can't feel anything!"

" That's where you're wrong. She maybe a android but it wasn't by choice. Dr Gero did this to her. He turned her into what you see now. She didn't have any choice in the matter. And just because she's an android doesn't mean she can feel anything just like everyone else."

As he sees Gohan reaching blindly out to only see his hand being gently grabbed by 18 in matter of seconds Trunks's eyes widen before slowly as he rises up to his feet reaching out Trunks waives his hand in front of Gohan's face to see no reaction coming from the older saiyan.

" What has she done to you?"

" I haven't done anything other than help him."

" You call this helping!? Just look at him!"

" Enough! Listen here you spoiled little prick! And listen well! What you see in front of your own eyes is 17's handy work! Not mine! Do you think for one second that i would ever do this to Gohan!?"

Without giving him a chance to react as she sees Trunks opening his mouth as a glare forms across his face slowly 18's glare intensifies as her free hand clutches into a tight fist.

" Don't even say it! So help me if you even dare to insult me again i'll break every bone in your body and leave you out for dead out someplace even your mother wouldn't be able to find! Is that clear!?"

Gritting his teeth as he gives 18 the slightest of nods to only hear the sound of 18 taking a deep breathe just a mere second later Trunks watches 18 glance briefly away from himself to look towards Gohan.

" As Gohan was trying to explain before you started to have your little hissy fit the reason why he is standing before you now is because of me. During their last encounter 17 had come within seconds of killing Gohan. All if not most of his bones had been broken during the fight. It's considered a miracle that he was able to survive the encounter.

However once 17 had left the scene, I made my way over towards Gohan to find a steady pulse. His pulse was slowly fading and i decided it would be best to bring him somewhere safe so he could recover from the fight…."

" Recover!? So what you could feed him to your brother!? You make me…."

Suddenly without giving him a chance to react reaching out 18 grabs a firm hold of Trunks's throat before in a swift move 18 brings Trunks up to her eye level as a intense glare comes across her face.

" This will be my last warning to you. Shut the fuck up and listen to what we are telling you. If you don't then i will make sure that you end up just like your father did."

" Don't you dare talk about my father! He is nothing like you and your brother!"

" That is where you're wrong Trunks."

Snapping his eyes away from 18 as he sees a curious look coming across 18's face from out of the corner of his eye Trunks can't help but do the same as he looks towards Gohan.

" You are wrong about him. Your father. The mighty prince Vegeta. Tell me this Trunks haven't you ever wondered how he had received that name? Haven't you ever wondered why when your mother would tell you stories about him that she would never look you in the eye not once?

It's because she lied to you. Just like we all did. We sugar coated every story that was ever told about him. We hoped by doing so you would never learn the truth about what your father was truly like. But now you leave me with no choice.

I'm done sugar coating this any longer. I'm done telling lies. Do you want to know what he was like? Well i'll tell you what he was like. He was a monster. A beast far worse than 17…."

" You lie! My father would never…."

" Would never slaughter thousands of lives without so much as blinking an eye? No Trunks. That is where you are wrong. It is still unknown how many lives he has taken over the years but we have calculated that the death toll would be in the millions.

Your father was one of the saiyan elites. The best of the best in the lines of great warriors just like my father was. However unlike my father your's however was raised to be just like the rest of our kind. Raised to be a ruthless killing machine. Traveling planet to planet causing destruction and panic to everyone that would cross his path.

I'm sorry to tell you this Trunks but it's the truth. We thought it would be best that you never learned this information for your own good but you've forced my hand. While 18 has had her faults just like everyone else myself included she on the other hand unlike your father has been willing to change into something better than a tyrant. At least i think she is willing."

Looking to his side as he sees 18 shrugging her shoulders Gohan can't help but stare to her face before mere seconds later as he sees the blue glow around 18's body evaporate Gohan watches his vision go completely dark once again.

" Oh we might be able to come to some sort of an agreement."

" Don't believe a word she says Gohan! She can't be trusted!"

" Oh like you? If i recall whenever you decided to tag along with Gohan to a fight it was always you that decided to make the first move. It was always you that caused Gohan to lose his focus causing even more damage to be inflicted upon himself. If anyone it's you that can't be trusted.

And now that you know that Gohan is indeed alive you have overstayed your welcome in this house. You will leave now and never return here unless we call for you."

With a flick of her wrist as she sends Trunks over her shoulder and threw the open doorway to only hear the sound of Trunks's body smashing against the wall with a thud slowly turning her head 18 watches Trunks slowly rising up to his feet before as she hears footsteps quickly moving away to only vanish seconds later with a smile coming across her face slowly 18 turns her head to look at Gohan to see a grin across his face.

" Was that really necessary?"

" Necessary no. But it was fun. Even you knew that he had it coming from the way he was disrespecting us. Besides there is something else you should be more worried about then me hurting his feelings."

" Oh? And what would that be?"

" You still have some negotiating to do with me. Even though i still don't and won't ever understand why you protect the inhabitants of this planet, I on the other hand refuse to do so. You may see the good in everyone but i see the other side the picture. I have seen it all of my life. But i might be convinced to look at things more differently like you do."

" I'm listening…."


	18. Secrets Discovered

Amazing. Simply amazing. These are the only words running through the mind of Gohan as he stares at the scenery all around him. Scenery that he never thought he would ever see again. A scenery that was once so familiar to him. A place that he knew like the back of his hand.

Knew when the light would hit a certain part of the mountain. Knew when the perfect view for the sunset would come to pass. Even knew where to find the best resources to survive.

But this time it was different. This time he was seeing things through a new light. A new light that allowed him to see things so differently. Especially now. Now he was seeing things others couldn't possibly imagine. He was now seeing things that some others had only wished he could see.

All thanks to his gift. The gift of his new found sense of sight. Or that's what he liked to call it anyways. A gift that he still didn't fully understand.

But what he did understand was straight in front of his eyes. The waves of energy he could see roaming through the air. Waves of energy coming from nearby trees clearing a path through the darkness lighting the way with a blue light.

A light that once seemed like an impossibility. But not anymore. Now it showed it was a possibility. Maybe due to his enhanced abilities. Whatever the case was he was grateful. Grateful for having the ability to see once again. Even if it was on limited bases.

Even if it came with risks. Risks that he would have to learn how to adapt to. Risks he would have to overcome. Especially if it meant facing him again. Facing 17 again in combat.

A battle that he knew 17 already had a huge advantage in. Especially in terms of strength. But now things were different. Now he would also have the advantage in terms of sight. Something that only made him even deadlier than he was now.

Especially if he was to learn of his disability. A disability that he would instantly exploit and use against him. Something he could not allow to happen.

But in order to do that he knew that he needed all the help he could get. He knew that he would now have to learn to trust his senses more than his eyes. Especially if he was to go against an android.

" So are you going to train or just stand there all day? We're not getting any younger you know."

Snapping out of his thoughts as he looks over his shoulder to see 18 leaning against the side of the hut with a noticeable grin across her face as her arms are crossed over her chest Gohan can't help but send a smile her way before he turns his head back forward.

" If you could see what i'm seeing right now you might feel differently."

" Oh? And what exactly are you seeing? Besides yours truly that is?"

" I see everything. It's like looking through a flash light. I can see each and every bit of energy radiating from the trees. I can see the energy flowing through the air by the gusts of wind. It's just amazing."

Letting out a sigh as she sees Gohan staring off into the distance slowly 18 shakes her head before she can't help but do the same.

" Well be that as it may we need for you to start your training right away. Even though you are still not 100% like i was hoping the sensei beans would achieve we need to learn everything we can about this new ability of yours. It's strengths. It's weaknesses."

" But we already know it's biggest weakness already."

" I know that but we still need to make sure. What we are thinking is only a theory on our parts. We need some concrete evidence that what we think is true."

" We already have. You've already seen it. Whenever you raised up your energy levels, I was able to see you. But when you don't it's like i'm totally blind. I hate to admit this but right now i'm more of a danger for you now then i ever was. If 17 was to find us and learn about this he would take advantage of the situation."

" Then we adapt. Instead of relying on your eyes you'll just have to rely on your senses. We're gonna have to go back to basics in doing so but in the end it will be worth it if you can defend yourself against 17. I'll help you every step of the way but we're gonna have to be careful about doing this.

Even though my sensors can pick up anything with an energy source from miles away it won't be able to pick up 17's own especially if he masks it. The same goes for 17. If he is far enough away he won't be able to sense you if you let off an energy source but if he is nearby your energy will lead him straight to you.

And because of that until further notice you are not allowed to turn super saiyan or power up as you would call it. Remember even though i'm your girlfriend i'm still more powerful than you are. I won't hesitate in kicking your ass myself if it means keeping you safe. Is that clear or should i retrieve Trunks to show you an example of what will happen if you don't follow these instructions?"

" Aww i didn't know that you cared."

With a ghost smile coming across her face leaning off the hut slowly 18 makes her way over towards Gohan before moments later as she stops in front of him slowly 18 wraps her arms around the back of his neck.

" Sarcasm huh? I like this side of you. You should show it more often."

" I think that i can manage that. For a price."

As a smile comes across her face leaning forward 18 presses her lips to Gohan's for a gently kiss to only let out a small moan just moments later when she feels Gohan deepening the kiss before after a few seconds as she feels Gohan pulling away from the kiss slowly 18 opens her eyes to see Gohan smiling at her.

" So what do you think?"

" Not bad actually. Although you still haven't fully convinced me yet as to why i should continue to help you in fighting my twin brother."

" Well you don't have to if you don't want to."

" What? Can you run that by me again?"

" If you don't want to fight against 17 then i won't force you to. I won't even ask you to do so. It wouldn't be fair to you. And i don't want to ever force anything on you. It wouldn't be right."

With a smile forming across her face leaning forward as she is about to press her lips to Gohan's own for a kiss suddenly 18 comes to a stop as a low energy reading comes flooding into her sensors. A reading she was unsure who it was. Especially because of how low the reading was.

A reading she knew couldn't be Trunks. Afterall she knew he had a bigger energy source than this. Even if he wasn't in his super saiyan form. So who could it be? Every other being on the planet that had unique abilities had been dealt with already.

Suddenly as she sees the energy source getting closer and closer by the second without giving him any chance to react reaching down 18 grabs a firm hold of Gohan's hand before as fast as she can 18 drags Gohan quickly over towards the entrance to some nearby woods leading away from the hut to only bring Gohan to a stop behind a large bush just at the entrance of the woods.

" 18? What's going…."

" Shhh. Be quiet. Someone's coming."

As she sees Gohan giving her the slightest of nods slowly 18 returns the nod before as she feels a gust of wind hitting her face slowly the sound of feet hitting the ground causes 18 to look directly towards the hut.

Slowly ducking her head down as she hears the sound of footsteps slowly making their way around the hut without taking her eyes away for a single second 18 stares at the hut in total silence before after a few moments her eyes widen when she sees the form of 17 slowly making his way around the hut and towards the front door.

Keeping her eyes locked onto 17 as she sees him turning his head to look around the scenery all around them reaching back 18 gently pulls Gohan's head further down into the bush before as she sees 17 turning his body to look in their direction in a sudden move 18 retracts her head further into the bush.

Looking through a small opening as she sees 17 starring in their direction 18 can't help but stare directly into his eyes before as she sees 17 turning his head back forward before proceeding inside of the hut slowly 18 let's out a sigh in relief.

Listening closely as she hears the sound of 17's footsteps getting further and further away without hesitating 18 rises up to her feet bringing Gohan up with her before within a flash 18 takes off at high speed through the forest as she holds a death grip on Gohan's hand.

* * *

" So this is what you've been up to huh sis?"

Turning his attention away from the kitchen as he slowly makes his way through the hut 17 can't help but shake his head at everything he sees around him with a small chuckle.

A place he knew that 18 was indeed using as a hideout just by the looks of each room. Rooms that looked as though they had been well taken care of. But the biggest clues were the ones directly in front of his eyes.

Fresh fruit found on the kitchen table. Piles of neatly folded clothing of various styles all around each of the rooms. Books of various places stock piled inside of the living room. Something he knew were 18's property.

Just because of the day he had found them. Had found the books sprawled out on her bedroom's floor. How she had always told him that she wanted to always do some exploring around the world when all he wanted to do was destroy.

A simple game of cat and mouse that he loved to play. But strangely not her. Or not anymore anyways. A change he had seen taken shape inside of her for years. Especially now. Especially when she would decline going out with him to terrorize a city.

As he slowly walks down a familiar hallway to what he knew was the former bedroom of Gohan's mother Chi Chi a smile forms across 17's face before just as he walks through the open doorway leading into the room 17 comes to a complete stop to shake his head when he sees massive piles of clothing one after another piled up in the corner of the room.

" I should have known. Well atleast i know why you don't return home with anything from your little adventures."

Letting out a sigh as he turns his body around to leave the room suddenly an interested look comes across the face of 17 when he sees a blue shirt laying down on the ground next to the bedroom bed with a large stain he couldn't quite place through the center.

With his interest only increasing by the second slowly 17 makes his way over towards the bedroom bed before slowly as he kneels down reaching out 17 grabs a firm hold of the shirt from the ground.

Raising up his hand as he takes a closer look at the shirt to see a rather large stain plastered all across the shirt reaching out with his free hand slowly 17 dips his index finger into the stain to only feel something sticking to his finger before as he retracts his hand to find a red substance on his index finger slowly 17's hand clutches into a tight fist.


	19. On The Run

Blazing winds hitting across her face forcing her hair to flow freely with the wind. Numerous amounts of falling tree branches crunching beneath her feet. Flashes of light from the hot sun hitting across her eyes almost making her lose her sight.

These are just some of the conditions that could be described as a lone blonde haired girl is seen racing across the wooded terrain she is in with another figure following close behind her. Close by thanks to the death grip she has on his hand. A grip she has yet to loosen for the past couple of minutes as she continues to roam blindly through the wooded area that she knew he would know like the back of his hand.

Know like the back of his hand if he hadn't lost his sight. Although it brought the question of maybe he would be able to see in this place. Afterall he did say that he was seeing the energy that the trees were giving off. A small chance that he would be able to see.

But a chance she couldn't take. Not yet anyways. Not until they could figure out everything about his new ability. She just wished they had more time.

More time to figure out it's abilities. Especially before they encountered 17 again. Before they would have to come face to face with 17. A brother that she knew would take advantage of Gohan's disability without blinking an eye. Would possibly even enjoy it.

Something she refused to allow to happen. She has seen it once before. Had seen the brutality once before when they had faced off. Had seen something that had given her nightmares.

Nightmares of a ear piercing scream. Nightmares of a monster standing over its prey while basking in the glory. A scene she had seen so often. Almost weekly. But this one was different. This time the blood of the monster's greatest enemy had completely covered his clothes.

This time the monster had wounded it's prey. This time the prey wouldn't be walking away from the battle unscathed. Wouldn't walk away without permanent damage inflicted across his body. Damage that can be seen to this day. Permanent damage that has always put him at an disadvantage.

Suddenly as she comes to a complete stop bringing Gohan to a halt along with herself with her eyes focused on the forest behind her slowly 18 glances around their surroundings looking for any sign of movement coming from the forest before after a few seconds of not seeing or hearing anything behind them slowly 18 breathes a sigh in relief as she lets go of Gohan's hand.

" Okay. I think we've gone far enough. It should be safe for us now to fly. Not even 17's sensors would pick us up now. But we still need to be careful to not raise up any more energy than we need to. No need leaving a trail for 17 to follow."

Turning her head to the side as she sees Gohan staring off into the distance slowly a confused look comes across 18's face.

" What is it?"

As she sees Gohan nodding his head into the distance slowly 18 follows his eyes before suddenly her eyes widen when she sees a familiar scenery off into the distance. The same place she would consider the first time she was able to truly express herself to another.

" This is where i met you for the very first time. The real you."

Nodding her head as a smile forms across her face slowly 18 takes her eyes away from the lake to glance over towards Gohan to see a ghost smile across his face as he glances back and forth between her and the lake.

" I guess it is. It's beautiful out here. We should come here more often when we have the chance. Maybe next time we can make another good memory without being interrupted by any unwanted guests."

" Yeah maybe we should. This was always my favorite place to go fishing."

" So that's what you were doing that day huh. Looked like you were day dreaming to me."

" Well….I sort of was. This lake would always help me clear my mind. I guess you caught me sleeping on one of those days."

Looking away from the lake as he looks over to his side to see 18 looking towards him with a bright smile across her face Gohan can't help but smile back towards her when suddenly as he feels an intense pain coming across his left side reaching over Gohan covers his stump with his right hand as he kneels down before as he grits his teeth trying to block out the pain Gohan feels 18 gently wrapping her arms around him.

" It's okay. The pain will pass."

Holding him steady as she feels Gohan leaning his body weight against her own gently 18 rubs Gohan's back before slowly she leans her head down to rest against his own.

" Does this happen often? The phantom limb pain, I mean?"

" Yeah. It just happens randomly when i least expect it."

" I'm sorry Gohan."

Looking down as she sees Gohan opening his eyes up to look in her direction 18 can't help but send a sad smile down his way as she continues to rub his back.

" I'm sorry for what happened to you. I should have done something. I knew something was up when 17 left that day to have what he considered to be his play time. But i never thought he would ever do this. I never thought he would do this to you.

But i know of a way now to help you. At least i think that i do. But we're going to need Bulma's help if my plan is to succeed."

* * *

" Double Buster!"

Within a flash as he sends out an energy blast to only watch the large energy blast bouncing off a nearby wall back in his direction with a grin coming across his face rearing back Trunks focuses in on the energy blast before in an instance as he lets out a scream Trunks sends another energy blast towards his incoming target.

Never taking his eyes away from his target as he sees the two energy blasts colliding with the former getting the better of the exchange pushing forward Trunks sends a burst of energy forward before suddenly a large flash echoes throughout the room as a gust of wind pushes Trunks back.

Meanwhile just outside as their feet silently hit the ground with their eyes focused in on the building straight in front of their eyes slowly 18 leads Gohan forward before the sound of a large thud causes the couple to come to a dead halt.

Looking over her shoulder as she sees a large aircraft in the far corner of the property with a blinding light radiating from atop it's window to only see it fade away in brief seconds a confused look comes across 18's face before she looks over towards Gohan to see him glancing over towards the aircraft.

" That would be Trunks. A couple of years ago when Vegeta had seen my father transform into a super saiyan for the first time he grew this obsession to become better than him. He didn't know how to transform into a super saiyan but decided that if what he called a low class saiyan like my father could do it then so could he.

He had Bulma create this for him as the result. It's a isolated training program that allows anyone to push themselves to their limits. I've had a few go arounds with the aircraft myself."

With a simple nod as she turns her head away from the aircraft to look back forward towards the Capsule Corp building giving his hand a tug slowly 18 leads Gohan over towards the entrance doors of the building before the sound of someone clearing their throat causes her to come to a stop.

Looking over to the side as she sees Bulma looking over in their direction with a small smile across her face as she holds a glass of water in her hand slowly 18 leads Gohan over towards Bulma as she sees her approaching them before within moments as she sees Bulma pulling Gohan into a hug 18 can't help the ghost smile from coming across her face as she sees a smile forming on Gohan's face.

A smile that is short lived when in a sudden move 18 feels herself being pulled into a hug by Bulma.

" Thank you."

Suddenly as her eyes widen slowly looking back as she sees a smile across Bulma's face unaware to her knowledge a small smile comes across 18's face. A smile that only widens as she replays the words she had just heard. Words she never thought she would hear from another other than Gohan.

With shaky hands as she slowly wraps her arms around Bulma to return the hug 18 can't help but think that maybe this hero thing isn't so bad before slowly moments later she breaks the embrace to see Bulma smiling up towards her.

" Well that was umm…."

" I meant every word. It's good to see you again Gohan. After Trunks told me what he saw we feared the worst. But i guess we can thank this young lady for you returning to us now can't we?"

As a small blush comes across her face 18 glances over towards Gohan to see him nodding his head as he scratches the back of his neck before slowly as she clears her throat 18 looks over towards Bulma.

" Yeah well….it was nothing."

" Nothing huh? Oh how i wish i was young and in love like you two are."

With her blush returning 18 can't help but send a small glare in Bulma's direction as she hears Bulma letting out a small laugh.

" Okay whatever. The reason why we're here is because we need your help. We kind of need a place to stay."

" Oh? And why is that? Wasn't the place you were keeping Gohan safe?"

" It was but not after today. 17 ended up showing up where we were hiding out. Before 17 could discover that we were even there we managed to escape from the sight before flying over here."

" Does 17 know…."

" Does he know about Gohan and I? No i don't think he does. But that won't remain a secret for long. From my last encounter with 17, I've expected that he has some sort of clue of what's going on. Even though he's a complete idiot eventually he'll figure it out."

" And what do you plan to do when that day comes?"

" What do you mean?"

" When the day comes that he finds you and Gohan together what will you do? What are you prepared to do?"

" I…."

" Then i'll defeat him."

Taking her eyes away from Bulma as she looks over her shoulder to see a determined look across Gohan's face slowly as a smile forms across her face 18 gently lays a hand down on his shoulder.

" We've been over this. In your current state you're no match for 17. He would kill you without breaking a sweat."

" I hate to interrupt but some things are actually starting to make sense now."

" What do you mean?"

" There was a news broadcast about a small explosion taking place just on the outside of Central City. It was out on this small island in the middle of the ocean that not many people knew about."

" You mean…."

" I do. It was the Kame House. 17 must have payed a visit there looking for one of you before blowing the island up into pieces. It would explain why you encountered him today. He's going door to door to every place he would think you would be hiding."

" Well shit."

Suddenly as they hear 18 letting out a small laugh slowly Gohan and Bulma look over towards 18 to see her glancing back and forth between them with a smile across her face.

" I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I think that's the first time that i've ever heard you curse before. I must be having a good influence on you for breaking you out of that shell."

After a few moments as she comes to a stop slowly 18 looks back over towards Bulma to see her looking towards her with a raised eyebrow.

" Alright back to what we were saying before. I think that i know how to even the odds at bit in our favor but we're going to need your help."

" I'm listening."


	20. Dr Gero's Labratory

Home sweet home. The serpent's lair. These are just some of the words that have been used to describe exactly where a lone blonde haired woman is heading. Heading towards a familiar destination she would often see in her dreams. Often seen in her nightmares every single night.

A place only very few knew about. Knew about where exactly the serpent's lair could be found. Where the ultimate evil had lurked in the shadows for so many years just waiting to strike. Lurked in the shadows using the safety of miles and miles of mountain scenery for cover.

A scenery from the outside looked so beautiful to the naked eye. Looked like just a normal mountain scenery. But it wasn't the case if you were to look closer. Were to look closer towards one particular cave wall hidden deep in the mountains. A wall that would reveal the planet's worst nightmares. Her nightmares.

Snapping out of her thoughts as she descends down from the sky and down towards a small opening below to only land down on the ground with grace as she looks over her shoulder to see her follower landing down on the hard ground just a couple of feet away from her location 18 can't help but roll her eyes.

Roll her eyes from having agreed to allow him to follow her to this location. A location very few lived to tell. Agreed to allow him to follow her after it had been suggested to her that this would be the right course of action by her newest ally. Words she never thought she would use or even think would ever happen.

But yet again she never thought she would find herself in this predicament. Never thought she would have an inner desire of her's come true. The desire to be with the one that truly understood her. The one that would never judge her for her past but only for the present. Something she would always be grateful for.

Turning her attention back forward as she moves forward towards a small opening in a nearby cave to hear the sound of her footsteps echoing off the walls without breaking her stride slowly 18 walks through the darkness towards a closed off metal door before suddenly as she comes to a stop just a couple of feet away from the massive door glancing over her shoulder 18 can't help but roll her eyes as she hears Trunks letting out a loud whistle.

Shaking her head as she looks back over towards the massive door taking a deep breathe reaching her hand out just as she is about to make contact with a hidden compartment on the wall next to her suddenly 18 comes to a dead stop before she looks back over towards the door.

For the next couple of seconds as she stares at the metal door in total silence remembering every single time she would insert the code into the hidden compartment to unlock the door suddenly a grin forms on 18's face before she turns in the direction of the door.

Suddenly within a flash as she unleashes a massive energy blast that hits her mark causing the metal door to cave in allowing safe passage inside a ghost smile briefly comes across 18's face before slowly she moves forward towards the opening unaware of the shocked look across Trunks's face.

Shock that in an instance disappears from his face as he slowly follows after her through the opening before moments later as he looks around the inside of the cave a shocked look comes across Trunks's face from what he sees unaware that a different emotion could be seen across 18's face.

An emotion that nobody had ever seen before. An emotion that described everything she was feeling at that given moment. Feeling what was described as fear. Fear from being back inside of that room. Being back inside of the very same place her nightmares were made of.

A place she had promised herself that she would never have to return to. Never have to return to a sick old man. A man that was so obsessed with getting his revenge upon another. Revenge that would eventually lead to his demise. Demise to the very same creations that he had spawned.

Snapping out of his shocked state as he turns his attention back forward suddenly Trunks's eyes widen when he sees the look across 18's face. A look he never thought he would ever see. A look that he had seen in his own reflection a few times when he knew he was bested by her and her twin brother.

" Aww what's the matter? Is the big bad Andriod 18 scared?"

In a sudden move as she snaps her head over towards Trunks to see him looking over towards her with a grin across his face an intense glare comes across her face.

" You are pushing your luck. You may be important to Gohan but it doesn't mean that i still won't pummel you to the ground. And even then i'm sure Gohan would be quick to forgive his girlfriend."

" Oh god will you please stop. I just ate lunch."

Letting out a huff as she shakes her head slowly 18 makes her way further into the laboratory with Trunks following close behind her.

" And about that why do you even care about what Gohan thinks? You may have the others fooled by not me. You're the same cold killer just like your…."

Without giving him a chance to react within a flash 18 grabs a firm hold of Trunks's shirt before the sound of his body being smashed against a nearby wall echoes throughout the cave. As she sees Trunks gritting his teeth within seconds the glare across 18's face intensifies before she watches him opening his eyes to look at her.

" I'm only going to say this once so listen closely Trunks. I don't care about your opinion. I don't care about your mother's opinion. The only opinion that matters to me is Gohan's. He's the only person on this planet that has ever shown me any respect.

He's the only one that has ever showed me any kindness. He knows who i am and has accepted me for it. If you don't want to accept me into your little gang. Fine. So be it. It doesn't matter to me. But if you ever and i mean ever call me another name again like witch or bitch again, I will guarantee you that you will never speak another word again."

Within moments as she releases her grip causing Trunks to drop down to the ground with a thud turning around as she takes a deep breathe slowly 18 moves forward into the laboratory in the direction of where her true nightmare had begun.

The nightmare of waking up inside of a glass container. The nightmare of seeing a man that she never recognize before staring at her from the other side of the glass with a clipboard in his hands as though he was taking notes on everything single thing he was seeing.

A memory she wished she could forget. Forget about what it was like at that given moment. The moment her life had changed forever.

The memory of opening her eyes to see the old mad scientist look dead in her eyes. The memory of letting out a scream to only have her scream silenced by the tube in her mouth. One of the many tubes connected all across her body.

And most disturbing of all of the reflection she had seen across the glass. The reflection of her naked form reflecting off the glass. Only it wasn't all flesh and bone she was accustomed to seeing. No what she had seen terrified her beyond belief. Had seen what exactly he had done to her.

A memory that comes to life in front of her very eyes as she first steps foot into the laboratory to see the glass container still intact. A container she had remained for what seemed like months before she had been released. Released with the purpose of inflicting the old man's plan.

The plan of riding the world of it's greatest champion. To rid the world of the mighty warrior known as Goku. A man that she had never heard or had ever seen before. A man that she had no issues with. But it wouldn't be that way for long.

Instead she now knew everything about him. Even things most others didn't. His fighting styles. Where he lived. Every man and woman that he associated himself with. Things that had been implanted into her mind. Implanted into her mind from a series of shocks from one of the main computers inside the laboratory.

A sight she would always remember. Remember how the scientist had carved open her skull. How she was surprised to see her human brain still inside of her skull instead of a computer chip. How it felt when a cord had been inserted into her brain to only moments later watch as a nearby computer screen had come to life feeding information into her brain.

Information that has stayed with her to this day. Information on not just Goku but the rest of the Z Fighters. Information that would lead to each and every one of their demises. All thanks to her twin brother.

A twin brother that she had watched being given the same treatment. Given the same shock treatments as herself. Only his treatments were different. His treatments had terrified her. Terrified her when he would obey without question. Obey without hesitation.

Shaking her head as she walks past the glass container and deeper into the laboratory in the direction she knew to be his work shop suddenly 18 comes to a complete stop as a small smile forms across her face when she sees a familiar sight on the ground just a couple of feet away.

The sight of the old man himself lying motionless on the ground. A sight that brought the biggest smile to her face on that given day. The day he had fallen at the hands of the very things he had created. Fallen to the same beings he had kidnapped so long ago.

Fallen when he had let his guard down. When he had thought he had them completely under his control to only find out that wasn't the case. Instead they had waited for the right moment to strike. Waited for the moment he was nowhere near the device.

The same device he had used countless times in the past to intimate fear. A device that was once used caused their bodies to instantly shut down. Shut down except for their minds. How she would still be able to hear and see everything that was still going on near her.

A device once she had seen was no where within arms reach of the scientist caused her to strike along with her twin brother. Caused her to deliver a vicious strike through the chest of the mad scientist. A strike that had pleased her so greatly to do. Especially when she would listen to him beg from the ground for help before she had delivered the final blow.

The same blow that can be seen all across the floor. A floor that can now be seen covered in blood with a decapitated and broken body of the mad scientist laying nearby. Seen all across the walls painted crimson with his blood.

" Woah."

Glancing over her shoulder as she sees Trunks looking down towards Dr Gero's body with a look of shock across his face with a simple nod slowly 18 makes her way past the mad scientist's body and down the hallway before moments later as she enters into a small room that is being lit up by a small dim light in the center to see a few active computer screens off in the far corner of the room slowly 18 makes her way over towards them.

Stepping through the open doorway as she makes her way towards the other side of the room suddenly 18 comes to a complete stop as a confused look comes across her face when she hears the sound of broken glass crunching beneath her feet.

Looking down as she sees shards of broken glass below her feet the confusion across 18's face deepens as she follows a small trail of broken glass across the room before after a few moments as she sees the sight of what was once a glass container completely shattered across the floor 18's confusion only deepens at what she sees.

A container that she knew had once before held some kind of creature inside. A creature in which she had never seen before. Some kind of green bug from what she could tell. A creature that was no bigger than her hand during their last encounter. An encounter in which she had decided to spare the creature.

As she sees a small trail of green liquid leading away from the container and over into a far corner of the room that she knew must have come from the mysterious creature slowly 18's interest peaks as she slowly follows after the trail before suddenly as she sees a large hole in the far corner of the room 18's eyes widen.

Without taking her eyes away slowly 18 makes her way over towards the far corner of the room before within moments as she kneels down directly in front of the hole and looks down her eyes widen even more at what she sees.

A massive hole that looked as though she could simply dive down and crawl through herself. A hole that she didn't think was even possible to do without some kind of blast and explosion. Let alone being done by the creature she had seen during her last time here at the laboratory.

But that didn't stop the questions from entering into her mind. Questions of what exactly was that thing? What was that creature? Had it grown in size? So many questions that keep popping into her mind unaware that Trunks has slowly made his way over towards her location to look over her shoulder at the hole.

" What is it?"

" It's nothing. Let's grab what we came here for."

Suddenly as he sees 18 snapping up to her feet in a swift move Trunks side steps to the side allowing 18 to pass on by him before slowly as he turns his head to get a better look at the hole Trunks's eyes widen at what he sees.

As he stares at the hole in complete silence for the next couple of seconds questions of what happened here come flooding into the mind of Trunks before moments later he is snapped out of his thoughts when he hears the sound of paper after paper being thrown off a nearby table.

Turning his head towards the sound as he sees 18 going through stacks of paper in the corner of the room slowly Trunks makes his way over towards her before just as he arrives he watches a smile come across her face as she looks down at a few blueprints on the table.

" Gotcha."

Making his way over towards her as he looks down towards the table to see a few blueprints on the table to what seemed to be a model of another android slowly Trunks glances around the room to see if there was a uncomplete android model in sight before as he sees the room completely empty Trunks breathes a sigh in relief.

" Do you think that my mom will be able to do it?"

" I don't know. She should be able to with these blue prints but i'm not 100% convinced it will even work on Gohan. This is meant to be a part for an android. Not a human."

" Then why are we even here if you don't think it's gonna work?"

" Because it's a chance that we need to take. But enough of this. We are wasting time. We need to get out of here and as far away from Ginger Town as possible before 17 has a chance to show up here."


	21. Brother vs Sister

As she roams through the laboratory with an extra stride in her step a noticeable smile could be seen across 18's face. A smile knowing that in her hand layed an answer to all of her problems. Or so she hoped anyways.

A couple of large sheets of paper containing blueprints. Blueprints drawn up by the mad scientist himself. Blueprints containing everything. Everything from where the energy source from their body would come from.

Where noticeable weak points could be found. Weak points even she didn't know about before today. But she had a good idea of some of them. Including her skull and what laid within. Instead of a simple computer chip rested her human brain.

Blueprints upon seeing made so many of her unanswered questions finally answered. Questions as to how she had what seemed to be an unlimited energy source. How she was able to increase her strength at will like every other Z Fighter before her.

An answer that she found to be simple. The answer that even though she had been turned into an android by the mad scientist a part of her was still human. A human side that still allowed for her strength to increase from after every battle.

An increase in her power that she had been witnessing from the past few weeks. An increase in her speed. An increase in her physical strength. Even an increase in her energy levels. Something she never thought was possible before.

But a small piece of her was glad it was possible. Glad that she would indeed get stronger. But another piece hated that fact as well. The fact that if she could get stronger than her twin brother could also. Get even stronger than what he currently was now.

To eventually have a bloodlust for power like most other tyrants in the planet's history were. Only he wouldn't want to stop. He would want to get stronger and stronger eventually making the whole entire planet a wasteland.

Something in the back of her mind she could not allow to happen. Could not allow the planet to be turned into nothing but ash. But to do that she knew she would have to do something she never thought she would have to do.

She would have to make a choice. The choice between the planet and her twin brother. A choice that she refused to make to this day. Although one side had a now convincing argument to steer her decision in their favor. The argument to have what she truly desired if she was to do the deed.

To have him. To have Gohan. To be able to explore the world like she always hoped she would be able to one day. But she knew it would have to come at the cost of losing her twin brother. The cost of watching him fall in combat. A sight she still couldn't think was even possible. But if she wanted these things they would need to be done.

Just everything she had done for the past few weeks. Had saved his greatest enemy from dying. Had gone behind his back to keep that same enemy safe. Even nursing him back to health. To even now. Go behind his back to retrieve the blueprints to their models in hope that they could be used to fix the damage he had caused.

A decision she knew would lead him straight to her when the times would come about what she knew he would consider a betrayal. But she knew it had to be done. Had to be done for the safety of not just one but the entire planet.

Taking one final glance over her shoulder as she looks back over towards the inside of the laboratory 18 can't help but grin at the sight in front of her eyes before as she tucks the blueprints in the back pockets of her jeans slowly 18 dips through the small opening of the entrance door to only feel a cool breeze hitting her face.

Moving forward as she nears the entrance of the cave to feel the sun shining down from above 18 can't help but close her eyes as she takes in the sun's rays before moments later as she hears the sound of the wind picking up from a breeze to gush causing her hair to flow freely 18 snaps her eyes open to look above.

As she glances around her surroundings to see nothing out of the ordinary with her senses going off suddenly 18 snaps her head to look high above into the air before her eyes widen at what she sees hovering high above in the air.

The form of 17 roaming high above in the sky at high speed looking down towards the mountain as though he is patrolling the area. A sight that makes her freeze to her spot as she sees him slowly soaring through the air before after a few moments as she hears Trunks clearing his breathe 18's eyes widen when she sees 17 coming to a complete stop in the sky.

Suddenly as she sees 17 turning his head to look in their direction 18's eyes go as wide as saucers before in a sudden move rearing back 18 grabs a firm hold of the blueprints from the back pockets of her jeans to only throw them over to Trunks in a swift motion.

As she locks eyes with 17 to see a ghost smile coming across his face 18 can't help but do the same as she sees him descending down from the sky above towards her before as she sees 17 landing a few feet away out of the corner of her eye 18 watches Trunks stumble a few steps back towards the laboratory.

" And what do we have here? I'll have to admit i thought Gohan was more of your type."

" Oh god! Don't even go there 17! I just had lunch!"

Raising his hands up in mock surrender as he glances over towards Trunks to see a bundle of papers in his hand slowly 17 raises an eyebrow towards him as he crosses his arms over his chest.

" Alright forget that i ever said anything. Now what is that you are trying to hide from my little Trunks?"

" Oh this? It's nothing really except for my mom's shopping list. It's simple really. A carton of milk. Some eggs and cheese. Oh yeah there was one more thing. A case of kicking your ass. It seems though they were fresh out at the store. I guess i'll just have to brew it myself."

" Oh my little punching bag. I thought we were starting to become friends. I was even considering keeping you around as my own personal pet. After all you always come barking whenever i'm out playing anyways."

" I would never be your friend. You make me sick. You think all of this is a game when it's not."

" Oh that hurts. I can feel the pain deep down in my cold dead heart of mine. Now i'm growing bored of this. How about you give me those papers that you are so desperately trying to hide from me otherwise i might change my mind about keeping you alive."

Turning his attention away from Trunks as he looks over towards 18 to see her glancing back and forth between him and Trunks slowly 17 raises an eyebrow to her.

" Now i've gotta ask what are you doing here 18? No better yet where have you been? I've been looking all over this planet for you."

" Like i told you before 17 where i spend my time is none of your business. You may always want to go out and cause havoc to the planet but that doesn't mean i do too. I've told you hundreds of times that the inhabitants need time to recover after every one of our attacks. And yet like a child you disobey.

Now the reason why i'm here is simple. I was planning on redecorating this mountain. Getting rid of that old bastard's laboratory was on the top of my to do list before i found this one here. He peaked my interest and i decided to follow after him inside to see what he was doing. Did i miss anything?"

" Geez will you relax. If that's all that you were doing here then i believe you. But now that you bring up, I do have one question for you. What have you been really doing the past few weeks dear sister? Playing doctor with a certain saiyan warrior perhaps? Hmm?"

" I don't know what you are even talking about? If you have something to say to me come out and say it."

" Well it's funny. I went back over to the location that i had left Gohan's body and do you know what i found? Nothing. No body. No traces of anyone inside of the city. Hell i didn't find the nearest human within miles of the crater.

So do you know what i think about all of this? I think you saved our favorite punching bag. I think you have been for the past few weeks nursing him back to health. And don't even try to deny it. I found evidence proving that my theory is right.

What i don't understand is why my dear sister is caring so much for our greatest enemy?"

" As i've already stated, I don't know what you are talking about. If Gohan had managed to walk away from our last encounter then good for him. It proves that we were right in choosing him over Vegeta to keep as entertainment for us. You know that i'm right about this."

" You lie!"

" I'm not lying!"

" Oh you're not huh!? Then why did i find this at your little hideout!?"

Rearing back as he reaches into his pocket to grab a firm hold of a small piece of fabric from within in a sudden move 17 retracts his hand to reveal a used medical wrapping with traces of blood all over the bandage.

" Your little hideout is riddled with this! The blood of our enemy! I would love to hear you explain this!"

With her eyes wide as saucers as she sees 17 throwing the bandage in her direction in a swift motion 18 catches the bandage with ease before as she looks down to the bandage in her hand slowly 18 mentally curses herself for not being more careful unaware that a two pairs of eyes are looking straight at her with interest.

A moment that she knew would decide everything. The moment she had dreaded for the past few weeks. The moment where she would have to make a choice. The choice between her brother and her boyfriend. The choice between flesh and blood and the inhabitants of the planet.

A choice that would lead to so many consequences happening. Consequences for whichever side she decided to choose.

If she were to choose her twin brother then she would without a shadow of a doubt lose him. She would lose Gohan. Lose his trust. Lose his respect. Even lose his love. Love she would never admit she desperately needed.

And it wouldn't stop there. She would have to watch him fall in combat one last time by her twin brother. This time for good. She would have to watch as the planet would be turned into a wasteland by her brother. A planet she was hoping to explore.

But if she was to choose to side with Gohan and the inhabitants of the planet on this matter then she would again lose another. Lose the one person that she had known throughout her entire life. She would lose her brother and watch him be lost into total madness.

Madness that she couldn't even bare to even think about. But she knew why that would happen. Knew that she would be the exact reason for him descending into madness. All because she was needed. She was counted on by him. Counted on to be their by his side.

Something she had to admit at first she had grown to like. But now she didn't like the responsibility. The responsibility of having to look out for him. The responsibility of having to parent him on almost everything. A responsibility she was hoping he would grow out of. But it hadn't happened yet. And she knew deep down it might not ever happen.

Snapping out of her thoughts as she glances up towards 17 to see him looking over towards her with a small glare across his face a small grin forms on 18's face as she slowly traces over the bandage with her index finger.

" You really want to know? Fine the answer is quite simple. You didn't finish the job."

Dropping the bandage to the ground as she looks back up to see 17 slowly uncrossing his arms from his chest the grin across 18's face widens.

" And i'm glad you didn't. Do you want to know the truth about what has really been going on for the past few weeks? Well i'll tell you. I've been spending time with my boyfriend. Mostly in bed. Do you want the juicy details?"

As she sees the glare across 17's face intensifying by the second slowly a small smile forms across 18's face before a few moments later as she sees 17's hands clutching into tight fists slowly 18 sidesteps to the side to block her brother's view of Trunks.

" You what!? How could you!?"

" It was rather easy. Especially since he loves me and i love him."

" Love him!? You're an android! You can't possibly love him!"

" No 17. That is where you are wrong. We do have the ability to love. That was something that the old man could never take away from us."

" Are you even listening to yourself!?"

" I am 17. No matter what the old man did to us deep down we are still human. He couldn't take that away from us."

Without breaking eye contact as she stares at 17 in complete silence suddenly 18 raises an eyebrow when she sees 17's eyes widen.

" You've changed. You're not the 18 that i know. But it will be okay soon. I'll break you out of this trace he has you in."

Suddenly in a swift move as she sees 17 turning around to look up into the sky in a swift motion 18 sends an energy blast that strikes against the middle of 17's back causing her brother to be sent flying through a nearby tree with a thud followed by another.

As she hears the sound of 17 crashing into a nearby mountain causing a loud avalanche to be heard in the distance snapping her head over her shoulder 18 looks directly at Trunks with a stern look as she sees a look of complete shock across his face.

" What are you still doing here!? Go! Now!"

Snapping out of his shocked state giving her a slight nod suddenly Trunks takes off into the air before with blazing fast speed he disappears off into the distance.

As she sees the form of Trunks getting smaller and smaller into the distance without hesitating for a single moment bursting from her spot 18 soars through the air at lightening fast speed in the direction she had seen 17 being flung in before mere moments later as she sees a large hole in a nearby mountain with countless rocks covering the opening suddenly 18 is flung back a few feet when she sees in a flash a large explosion taking place from the inside of the opening causing the rocks and boulders to go flying in every direction.

Bringing herself to a halt as she sees a large boulder coming in her direction rearing back 18 sends an energy blast towards the incoming boulder causing the large rock to shatter into pieces from the contact before her eyes widen when she sees 17 floating nearby high up in the air where the mountain had been once seen.

A mountain that is now just a crater like most cities they had encountered in the past. Just a small example of the power they possess.

" So that's the way it's gonna be huh sis? Fine by me. Once i'm done with you i'll pay your little human a visit. I'll rip his heart out before coming back here to finish you off. It's the least, I could do as a loving brother."

Suddenly as an intense glare comes across her face rearing back 18 sends a massive energy blast towards 17 to see him dodge the blast with ease before as she lets out a scream in a swift motion 18 sends wave after wave of energy blasts in 17's direction.

With a grin coming across his face as he continues to dodge energy blast one after another being sent his way by 18 slowly 17 starts to shake his head as he crosses his arms over his chest before suddenly he lets out a small laugh when he sees 18 seizing fire to send him an intense glare.

" Come on sis. This is pointless. You can't beat me."

" Wanna bet?"

As he sees a grin forming across 18's face slowly a confused look comes across 17's face before as he sees 18 nodding her head up turning his attention away from her slowly 17 looks up to only have his eyes widen at what he sees hovering above him.

Energy balls one after another hovering all around high above in the air just waiting to burst. As he glances around to see energy balls one after another completely surrounding him slowly 17's eyes go wide as saucers before in a sudden motion he snaps his head down to look at 18 with a small glare forming across his face.

In a sudden motion as she sends a small smile up in 17's direction clapping her hands together 18 sends every single energy ball in the air in 17's direction before the sound of a large explosion echoes throughout the air.

As she feels a large gush of wind striking all across her body keeping herself steady 18 stares up into the sky at a large puff of smoke as a smile forms across her face before moments later as she reaches up to tuck a piece of her hair behind her ear 18's eyes widen when she sees a blue shield hovering around 17's body.

A shield that looked as though it had taken most of the impact from the blasts before it ceases to exist moments later as 17 lowers the shield down to send a glare in 18's direction.

" My turn."

Suddenly as she sees 17 pointing his right index finger down in her direction 18's eyes widen before as she sees a beam of energy coming from his finger at lightening speed down towards her in a swift move 18 copies the motion before suddenly as the two energy beams strike against each other causing a large explosion to occur mere feet away from her location unable to keep her footing 18 is sent flying a few feet back onto her back.

Shaking her head as she snaps up to her feet to see 17 charging forward down towards her with lightning speed rearing back 18 ascends into the sky at high speed as her body engulfs in a blue aura before moments later as their fists collide a shockwave could be felt across the area causing cracks to form across every single tree within a mile radius.

Rearing back as she sends her right hand in 17's direction to feel her strike being blocked by 17's left forearm 18's can't help but do the same as she sees 17 copying the motion before suddenly within a flash they disappear high up into air.

As she sends strike after strike in his direction that continue to get blocked easily 18 can't help but return the favor as she sees him sending strike after strike in her direction before after a minute of constant counter strike one after another 18 breaks off to fly backwards a couple of feet as she descends to the ground.

Right as she sees 17's feet hitting the ground without giving him a chance to react as she charges forward at high speed raising up her right index finger 18 sends a beam of energy towards 17 to only see him dodge the beam just in time before as the sound of the energy blast striking a nearby series of trees causing a loud explosion to be heard 18 sends a right fist that connects to 17's cheek causing him to be sent flying a few feet away.

As she sees 17 throwing his arms back to steady himself in the air a grin forms across 18's face as she sees 17 reaching up to wipe some blood off his face from a slight cut on his lip before the grin across 18's face vanishes when she sees 17 looking towards her with a small smile across his face.

" You didn't think that it would be that easy did you? You can't beat me. You never could. I've only made you believe that you had a chance."

Suddenly as she sees 17's body being engulfed in a blue aura similar to her own 18's eyes widen before as she sees 17 forming his hand together her eyes widen even more.

" This is real power!"

Within a flash as she sees a massive pink electrical ball being sent in her direction in a sudden move 18 spreads her arms out as she forms an electrical shield around her body before moments later as she sees the ball making contact with her shield suddenly 18 feels herself being sent flying back from the explosion to only mere seconds later feel her body striking against the ground with a thud.

Shaking her head as she slowly sits up to see 17 forming another pink energy ball in his hands 18's eyes widen before as she sees 17 unleashing the blast in her direction snapping up to her feet at lightening speed 18 ascends into the sky nearly missing making contact with the energy blast before as she hears the sound of an explosion occurring below her feet suddenly 18 grits her teeth when she feels a well placed kick being delivered to her stomach.

Without having a chance to react as she feels a well placed elbow being delivered into her lower back within a moment 18 feels herself crashing down to the ground before as she makes contact with the ground with a large thud a crater forms around her body.

Rising up to her knees as she hears the sound of 17 letting out a small laugh from above slowly 18 makes it back up to her feet before an intense glare comes across her face when she looks down to see the state she is in.

To see her blue jacket completely ripped with noticeable burns on the side. Her black shirt torn in a few places showing off her flawless skin to the world. A scene that only makes the glare across her face intensify as unaware to her knowledge small bolts of energy start to spark off her body striking everything in its way causing everything that it strike to instantly be lit up into flames.

Snapping her head up as she sees 17 smiling down towards her in a swift motion slowly 18 takes off her jacket depositing it a few feet to the side before suddenly as more sparks of energy go flying off her body 18 raises up her hands up at 17.

Within a flash as a pink sphere forms into each of her hands in a sudden motion 18 sends the spheres of energy up towards 17 at lightning speed to only watch as a cloud of smoke forms right in front of 17 as she sees him putting up his shield. Without breaking her stride as she sends wave after wave of pink spheres up to only see each sphere striking against 17's shield 18 continues the action before moments later she comes to an halt when she feels a well placed fist connecting across her cheek causing her to stumble back a few feet.

As she sees 17 coming directly at her with a blink of an eye as she sees his fist coming her way in a swift move 18 raises up her left forearm just in time to block the incoming strike before she quickly has to do the same again with her other arm.

Stumbling back as she sees 17 sending a mixture of punches and kicks in her direction to only see each attack getting faster and faster by the second 18 struggles to keep up with the speed of each attack before within a flash as she sees 17 disappearing 18 lets out a small scream when she feels a well placed kick being delivered into her lower back causing her to go flying towards the only mountain let standing.

Moments later as she feels her body crashing through to the inside of the mountain causing loud explosions to be heard from the impact to only feel her body striking against the cold ground with a thud gritting her teeth 18 shakes her head before her eyes widen when she notices where she had landed. Landed back in the same place where she had been turned into the very same thing that was meant to kill.

The irony to be killed in the same place she was created. Shaking out of her thoughts as she slowly sits up to see the entrance of the cave off at the far corner of the room slowly 18 rises up to her feet before as she sees a bright light coming from the large metal door 18's eyes widen when in a sudden motion she sees the door being blasted inward off it's hinges.

As she sees a figure through the smoke as she feels an intense pain coming from her side reaching down 18 covers her side with her hand before she watches the figure emerging from the smoke revealing a smiling 17.

Sending a glare his way as she sees 17 slowly approaching her slowly stumbling back 18 backs up from 17 trying to put distance between them before suddenly 18 eyes widen when she feels an arm wrapping around her from behind.

Snapping to look over her shoulder as she sees Gohan standing directly behind her suddenly 18's eyes widen unaware to her knowledge that an intense glare is forming across 17's face.

" You!"

Without giving them a chance to react as he charges forward at them at lightning speed to deliver a bone crushing punch suddenly 17's eyes widen when he sees them in a sudden move vanish in thin air causing his punch to hit nothing but air.

Snapping his head to the side as he looks around his surroundings to see Gohan and 18 nowhere in sight as he lets out a scream in a sudden motion 17 unleashes an large energy blast all around the room causing a loud explosion to be heard for miles.

* * *

As she feels her feet hitting the ground and a small bright light making it's way through her closed eyelids in a sudden motion 18 snaps her eyes open before her eyes widen when she sees the familiar sight of the Capsule Corp building a short distance away.

An scenario she knew was impossible. Impossible due to the fact of how far away the building truly was from Dr Gero's laboratory. Afterall nobody could be that fast. Nobody could possess that kind of speed.

But she was grateful. She was grateful for this outcome. Grateful for having her life saved. Something she never thought she would ever experience. Just like how she thought she would never experience this. Ever experience someone holding on tight to her as though they never wanted to let go. Something she didn't mind at all. Especially if it was him that was holding her.

" How…."

" It was a trick that i learned from my dad before he died. He called it the instant transmission. It's used as a quick get away as long as you concentrate on your desired destination. It works better for when you want to travel to someone."

" So that's how you manage to disappear without a trace from 17 and I all this time."

" Yeah it was. It's a useful trick. I'll teach you how to use it later. First we need to patch you up."

" I don't need…."

Without having anytime to react as she feels herself being lifted off her feet a small glare forms across 18's face when she feels herself being carried over towards the Capsule Corp building bridal style by Gohan before moments later as she sees a grin forming across Gohan's face 18 can't help but let out a small laugh as she wraps her arms around the back of Gohan's neck.


	22. The Talk

Well this isn't so bad. These are the words running through the mind of 18 as she now finds herself sitting down on top of a table being examined for an injuries she might have sustained on this given day.

A day to be remembered. A day where a bond had been shattered to never be repaired again. A day where a bond had strengthened even more.

The day things started to look up for her. A day that started off with a successful mission in finding what she needed from what once she considered her home. Found the very same blueprints that had been used to create her model. Blueprints she hoped would be able to help another.

To help the man that is currently gently wrapping her ribs in medical tape as she sits quietly watching his every move with interest. With interest from seeing how gentle he is being with her. Something he would often do whenever he was around her.

An action she could only smile inside for. Smile from the way he acted around her. Not because he believed that she was weaker than him. Not because he believed she could take it. No it was just the way he was. It was just how his character is.

Character that showed deep down how much he truly cared for her. Especially when she questioned him why he had come just in time to save her. Not that she was complaining. Especially when she had received her answer. An answer that made her smile brightly at him for a split second before it had disappeared when she had seen Bulma approaching.

The answer that he knew that she was in trouble. A feeling that he couldn't explain. But she was grateful for it. She was grateful for the save. To be saved from an opponent for the first time.

What looked like an unbeatable opponent in her mind. Especially after everything she had seen transpire on this given day. A day unanswered questions had finally been answered. A day where she had her theories proven to be correct.

The theory that she and 17 were still indeed human. That they could indeed become stronger. The evidence had been shown to her on this given day. The evidence of 17's true power. Power that she never knew he possessed.

Power that far surpassed her own. A shock to say the least. A shock to her knowing how much stronger he truly was then her. Especially when she recalled that he wasn't that much stronger than her in the past.

But as she thought about more about the situation she was not totally surprised. Not surprised about how much stronger he had become. Especially from all of the encounters he had with Gohan. How even though from what she had been told by Gohan of the ability to have his energy and power levels increase after every battle so did 17's own.

Snapping out of her thoughts as she hears the sound of footsteps slowly descending down a nearby metal staircase at the far end of the room turning her attention away from Gohan slowly 18 turns his head towards the stairs before within seconds she watches Bulma coming into view with her head buried in the blueprint in her hands.

" Alright well do you want to hear the good news or the bad news first?"

" We mind as well get the bad news out of the way first."

" Well the bad news is even though these blueprints are complete and are well thought out, I've never seen anything as complex like this before. Dr Gero was a master at his craft. Hell i'm willing to bet he would have given my dad a run for his money."

" And what exactly is the bad news? All we're hearing is you blabbing and we're not getting any younger you know."

" I was getting to that. Even though these blueprints and designs are well thought out there is a very good chance that any of these enhancements wouldn't have any effect on Gohan."

Letting out a sigh as she shakes her head 18 looks down to the ground before she looks back up towards Bulma to see her stopping by a nearby computer.

" And what's the good news out of all of this?"

" The good news is even if these designs don't work then i have other ideas that could help us in terms of Gohan's disabilities. I may not be able to help Gohan regain his sight but with these designs, I think that i can design an unique prosthetic arm for Gohan that would feel as though he never lost his arm in the first place."

" You think you can do it? I mean make me a new arm?"

" I'm gonna try my best kiddo. But there is a couple of things that i need to ask since i've got you both here now."

Taking her eyes away from the blueprint in her hand as she looks up to see 18 staring directly in her direction with a blank look across her face slowly a stern look comes across Bulma's face.

" First question is for you. You said that you are still part human correct?"

" That's right."

" Does that mean that you can feel pain like we do or is it different now because of what Dr Gero did to you?"

" Yes i can feel pain. If i couldn't we wouldn't be bothering with the medical tape now would we."

" Does that mean that you are complete?"

" Complete?"

" Yeah. To not beat around the bush your plumbing i mean."

Suddenly as her eyes widen 18 can't help her face from blushing bright red as she sees a small smile forming on Bulma's face.

" Please don't tell me you're going to give us the birds and the bees talk."

" That depends all on you. Now please answer the question."

" Fine. Yes i still have all of my plumbing. When Dr Gero designed my model on the outside i'm a teenaged girl with flawless skin but on the inside you will find everything that you would find in a normal woman. The only difference is my skeleton is not made of bone anymore but instead replaced with metal."

" I see….so even though your part andriod beyond your skeleton not much was changed in terms of your body?"

" I guess you can say that."

" So you could technically break a bone in your body."

" Yes i could but i would rather prefer not doing so. Now is there any more questions about my body or should i just strip down now so you can give me an exam?"

" Alright! Alright! Next question then. How is it possible that Gohan is even able to see right now? When you weren't here earlier, I practically had to guide him everywhere."

" Well that is actually kind of simple. The theory right now is that although i can't see like everyone else can that i'm not technically blind thanks to another ability being unlocked for me."

" Ability? And this would be what?"

" I can answer that. It's our belief that Gohan is able to see energy waves. Although we still haven't been able to full test out that theory out quite yet. For example if i was to mask my energy levels right now Gohan would not be able to see anything in this room.

However since i've raised up my energy levels slightly because of the energy waves that are radiating from my body and are bouncing all across the area Gohan is able to see everything that the waves touch.

It's the reason why he is keeping his attention down towards my side instead of looking at my chest like every other man would be doing at this given moment. Isn't that right Gohan?"

As she sees Gohan's face instantly start to blush bright red 18 let's out a small laugh before a smile forms on her face as she gently reaches out to lay a hand on his cheek.

" I'm only teasing. I know how much of a gentlemen you are Gohan. Plus since i've slept next to you every single night half naked this shouldn't be a problem for us anyways."

Leaning forward as she gently presses her lips to his own for a kiss 18 can't help but smile into the kiss as she feels Gohan gently wrapping his arm around her waist as she feels herself being pulled towards him before after a few moments of getting lost into the kiss 18 breaks away when she hears Bulma clearing her throat.

" Alright that just answered another question of mine. Now here is my last question. When you said that 17 had become stronger what did you exactly mean by that?"

" When i had first woken up to find out what Dr Gero had done to me the old geezer told us of the plans he had for us. During that time he told us about how even though we had an unlimited energy source that 17 was considered the superior model out of the two of us. That he alone would have the power to defeat Goku.

However before we could find out if this was truly the case news had come to us that Goku had suddenly died by a rare heart virus. It was on that day that 17 and I emerged out of the laboratory and started our rampage.

Through the years as Gohan had grown stronger from every encounter he had with 17 so did 17. The only thing that would explain how that was even possible is because 17 is half human like myself. That he too has the capability of becoming stronger."

" And that's what happened today? You witnessed this power?"

" Yes i did. I knew that 17 was stronger than me. But he was never that strong. He was toying with me the whole time. When i thought that i had a chance to end things right then and there 17 showed me his true power. He's too strong. Even with the combined might of Gohan and myself there is no way we could defeat 17. Not like this anyways."

" Then we will have to come up with something before you face off with him again. In the meantime this is what i propose. Since you have stated that 17 is roaming around to every place he would think you would hide then i suggest that we move to a safer area once i've completed a new arm for Gohan."

" And how long would that take? We're running low on time as is. It's only a matter of time before 17 shows up here."

" It shouldn't take me more than a couple of hours at the most. But if we're pressed on time then i'll get started immediately. But before you leave me to my work, I would suggest you put a shirt on. Even though Trunks has made it known of his let's just say his distaste for you and your brother after everything that has happened you are still a beautiful woman and i don't want to have that talk with Trunks for many many years from now."

With a slight nod retracting her hand 18 grabs a hold of her discarded black shirt from next to her side before in a matter of moments as she puts on her shirt reaching out 18 gently grabs a hold of Gohan's hand to only slowly lead him over towards the steel stairway as she sees out of the corner of her eye Bulma making her way over towards a nearby table.

* * *

" Oh don't worry it will only take more than a couple of hours. What a joke."

" Well to her defense she is making a complex design."

" Yeah but she's suppose to be some kind of genius. Hell if she could build some rocket ship then a bionic arm should be a piece of cake for her. Besides we're running out of time. It's only a matter of time before 17 shows up here."

" Relax beautiful. I'm sure that she's almost done."

Looking down as he sees 18 looking up towards him with a bright smile across her face Gohan can't help but smile down towards her from his spot on their bed. The very same bed they have spent most of the night laying down on just enjoying each other's company.

" What?"

" Oh nothing. I just like it when you call me beautiful. I never thought that i would ever hear those words coming from another. I mean when i first emerged out of Dr Gero's laboratory and paid a few cities a visit, I would hear the occasional whistling or compliment upon arrival. But none of that have the meaning that you have in the words. Thank you."

Without giving him a chance to react leaning forward 18 presses her lips to Gohan's own for a gentle kiss before mere moments later as she feels Gohan wrapping his arm gently around her waist 18 can't help but smile into the kiss to only seconds later without breaking off contact reaching down 18 gently grabs Gohan's hand to only place it down on her ass.

As she feels Gohan breaking off the kiss opening up her eyes 18 can't help but let out a small laugh as she sees Gohan's face blushing bright red before slowly she reaches back to place her hand over his own keeping his hand steady.

" You may be a gentleman but i'm a bad girl at heart. You best to remember that for the next time we have the chance to be alone."

Giving his hand a squeeze as she feels him giving her ass a firm squeeze 18 can't help but smile brightly down towards Gohan before as she pecks him on the lips retracting her hand 18 gently slaps him on the chest.

" Okay her time is up. Let's go see if we have to build the damn thing ourselves."

With a nod as he feels 18 getting up off the bed slowly Gohan does the same before as he gently grabs a hold of 18's hand suddenly a smile forms on Gohan's face as he feels her interlocking their fingers together to only feel himself being lead out of their room and down the hall through the building with a stride that only makes him smile inside.

A stride as though she owned the place. A stride as though she was on a mission. The very same mission she had been on the moment he had woken up to see her caring for him. A mission both were hoping to see completed today.

Snapping out of his thoughts as he sees the entrance to the laboratory coming into view Gohan can't help but pick up his pace as he feels 18 doing the same before suddenly they come to a halt when they see Trunks emerging from around the corner.

As she hears Trunks letting out a yawn as he stretches out his arms an annoyed look forms across 18's face before seconds later as she sees Trunks looking over in her direction 18 raises an eyebrow towards him when she sees him looking down towards the ground with a blank look across his face.

With her interest only rising as she watches Trunks in complete silence staring down at the floorboard as though he is in deep thought letting out a huff 18 taps her foot down on the ground causing Trunks to glance up towards her before she listens to him taking a deep breathe.

" What you did yesterday was really cool."

Suddenly as her eyes widen taking her eyes away from Trunks slowly 18 glances over towards Gohan to see the same look of shock across his face before slowly she turns her attention back towards Trunks.

" Excuse me? What did you just say?"

" What you've done for Gohan….it was really cool of you to do. Saving my sensei's life and deciding that his life was worth more than your brother's own. Thank you for saving Gohan's life."

Taking a deep breathe as he looks away from the floorboard and towards 18 to see a look of shock across her face slowly a small glare look comes across Trunks's face.

" But i want to make this perfectly clear. I still don't like you. I haven't forgotten what you've done. If Gohan wants you to be his girlfriend then fine. I won't get in the way of someone that makes my sensei happy. Just don't expect us to ever become friends."

Without having an time to react as they watch Trunks slowly turning around to disappear back around the corner that he had come from slowly Gohan and 18 turn to look towards each other with looks of shock across their faces.

" Well that was…."

" Unexpected?"

As he sees 18 nodding her head snapping out of his shocked state Gohan gently gives her hand a squeeze as a smile forms across his face.

" Yeah i guess it was. I never thought i would see the day that Trunks would ever thank you for anything."

" Neither did i. But i don't regret doing it."

" Doing what?"

" I don't regret killing Vegeta. I know that i will never regret ending his life. I know that 17 and myself have caused thousands of lives to be taken but i know Vegeta's hands aren't any cleaner than mine.

You called Freeza a tyrant. Well Vegeta was one as well. He was a great saiyan warrior like yourself that had conquered planets. His death count would be in the millions. I will never regret ending his life even if that means Trunks will always despise me for it."

" I know. I know. I don't blame you either. In your shoes, I would have done the same exact thing. Vegeta was a tyrant. The only time he ever helped us fight was when he knew his own life was in danger. The universe is better off with him not in it."

Nodding her head as a smile forms across her face leaning forward 18 pecks Gohan on the lips before slowly she starts to lead him over towards the entrance to the laboratory. With a flick of her wrist as she opens the large metal door gaining entrance to the laboratory without breaking her stride slowly 18 descends down the metal steps bringing Gohan with her before after a few moments her eyes widen when she sees Bulma sitting at a large table over in the corner of the room with what looked like every medical tool you could find in a hospital laying across the table.

Glancing over her shoulder as she sees the same reaction across Gohan's face 18 can't help but give his hand a gentle squeeze before as she descends down the last metal step 18 clears her throat causing Bulma to look over her shoulder at them.

" Perfect timing. I'm almost ready to start to procedure."

" I'll say. What did you do rob a nearby hospital?"

" No. Not at all. If i needed to do that then i would have called for you to do the deed. Afterall didn't you say you payed a visit to a local hospital a few weeks ago?"

As she sees a small blush coming across 18's face suddenly Bulma lets out a small laugh before she comes to a stop when she sees 18 glancing around the room.

" It's over there."

Looking back over towards Bulma as she sees her nodding her head to the side slowly 18 turns to look in that direction before a small smile forms across her face when she sees it.

A robotic arm resting atop a nearby table. An arm that looked almost identical to the very same one she had seen in 17's design. A sight that only makes her smile widen by the second unaware that slowly Bulma is making her way over towards the object.

" It wasn't easy but there it is. Now it's not exactly the same as the ones built in your's and 17's model but it should get the job done. The materials that Dr Gero had used to build your bodies couldn't be found. However i was able to build what i would say is a superior model.

The metal i used to build the arm is nearly indestructible. If this works whenever Gohan would hit 17 with his arm it will feel like he is being hit with a brick.

Snapping out of his daze as a confused look comes across his face slowly taking his eyes away from the robotic arm Gohan looks over towards Bulma to see her glancing back and forth between him and 18.

" What did you mean by procedure?"

" Well in order for me to install that arm, I'm gonna need to cut you open before fusing the arm into your bones. It's a bit technically but basically i'm gonna have to melt the metal and have it fuse to your bones."

Turning her attention away from Gohan as she slowly makes her way back over towards her medical table without breaking her stride raising up her right hand Bulma points her index finger off into the distance.

" If you will please get comfortable on that table over there we will get started."

Following Bulma's index finger as she sees an table a short distance away with a couple of locks all around the sides letting out a huff 18 snaps her head to look over towards Bulma with a small glare.

" You can't be serious?"

" I am. Believe me when i tell you this if Gohan is anything like his father then that won't be nearly enough to hold him down. Luckily for us that this time around he has you as a precaution."

" Precaution?"

" Well let's just say the last time that i was in a situation like this it took enough drugs to knock out an elephant to keep Goku down. And even then it didn't keep him down for long."

" You're kidding right? There is no way…."

" That would be where you would be wrong. I had to inject the needles myself. Goku didn't trust anyone else other than me to do the task. Now please get him strapped in. I'll be over shortly."

Letting out a sigh slowly nodding her head 18 leads Gohan over towards the table before mere moments later as she sees Gohan laying down on the table reaching out 18 grabs a firm hold of one of the straps.

Making sure that the lock is nice and tight as she applies the lock to Gohan's right arm to find it locked in place slowly 18 starts to do the same for each of his legs before as she glances up to see Bulma wheeling over a small table with many sharp tools laying on top from different knives to scalpels 18 glances over to Gohan to see his eyes going as wide as saucers.

Looking away from Gohan as she looks over to her side to see Bulma grabbing a hold of a large needle before she flicks it with her index finger with a small smile coming across her face 18 looks down towards Gohan to see a horrified look across his face.

" On second thought maybe this isn't such a good idea anymore."

" Oh don't be such a baby. You've fought against every sort of villain and tyrant that this universe can throw your way but you're scared of a little needle?"

" I'm first off that's no little needle. Second i'm not scared. I just don't like needles."

" Alright fine. You're not scared. But i think, I know something that will make you feel better."

As she sees a confused look coming across Gohan's face with her smile widening slowly 18 leans down next to Gohan's ear.

" I'm not wearing any underwear. When this is all over for your bravery you may see just how beautiful i truly am."

Leaning her head back as she sees a smile forming on Gohan's face 18 can't help but smile down towards him before as she sees out of the corner of her eye Bulma reaching down to grab Gohan's arm in a sudden move 18 brings Gohan into a deep kiss as she sees Bulma injecting the needle into his arm.

 **Author's Notes: Hey everyone. I'm looking to see what everyone thinks of the story so far so please leave me a review. Looking to see some opinions on the twists that i've made concerning the androids.**

 **Pootamis**


	23. Secrets Revealed

" Are you sure that you know what you're doing?"

As she looks on from her spot at Gohan's side these are the words running through the mind of 18 as she has watched silently from where she is standing Bulma slowly start to cut into another partition of Gohan's shoulder. A place she has not moved from ever since the procedure had began. A procedure that she knew could help even the odds slightly.

A messy procedure to say the least. To have to see the amount of blood that had come flooding out of his body like a faucet the moment a knife had been carved into his shoulder blade. Blood she can still feel trickling down her arms as she holds onto his hand tightly with her eyes never leaving the other room's occupant for a single second.

An occupant that she had seen glancing up in her direction quite a few times with something she couldn't quite place in her eyes. An emotion she had seen radiating from her eyes as she continued to work on the task at hand with extreme focus.

Focus she could not quite figure out. Was it because she feared her? Was it because she feared what might happen to her if something were to happen to Gohan? Was it because she cared about Gohan like she does? Afterall she had been told that the older woman in front of her was considered like a second mother to him.

Or maybe it was both. Maybe she feared for Gohan's life just like she had been doing for the past few weeks. Fearing that her brother would show up at any given second to finish the job he had started. Fearing that they would have to watch him get slaughtered at the hands of 17 knowing there is nothing they could do to prevent it from happening.

Just like how she had attempted to end it all over less than a day ago to only be shown the error in her ways. The error in her calculations.

But what she did know for sure was they were running out of time. They needed to get moving quickly. If they didn't soon then everything they had been doing here would all be for nothing. Gohan would be slaughtered along with herself before 17 would set his sights on everyone else in the city.

" I've read and studied everything that would be needed to be done for this procedure. I'll do just fine. I would be better if you would just relax and let me focus."

" Whatever."

Without taking her eyes away as she sees Gohan's shoulder blade clear as day with a massive amount of blood and tissue covering up a vast portion 18 can't help but look down at the bone with awe before as she sees out of the corner of her eye Bulma reaching out to grab a power tool from a nearby table suddenly 18 gulps her throat.

" You've got to be kidding me. Right?"

" I'm afraid not. This is the only tool here that can cut through a bone. I'm gonna need you to hold him down. This would also be a good time for you to put on the mask that i gave you. This is gonna be messy."

With a simple nod as she reaches up to slowly slid down the surgical mask onto her face with her eyes focused on Bulma suddenly the sound of the power tool in her hands starting up echoes throughout the room before within moments as she sees Bulma giving her a nod reaching down 18 gently places her hands down on Gohan's chest.

" I'm gonna need you to hold him steady. The drugs that i administered to him won't keep him down for long. They could never keep Goku down and i would presume it would be the same with Gohan."

" Don't worry about him. You should worry about yourself. If you hurt him in anyway then i promise you there will be no place for you to hide from me."

Suddenly as she hears the sound of the power tool making contact with the bone with her eyes focused on Gohan's face as she sees him slowly being snapped out of his peaceful state without having a chance to react 18 suddenly feels Gohan's body start to thrash violently underneath her pressure.

As she feels his body thrashing beneath her pressure as she sees a golden aura slowly start to surround his body and his hair slowly starting to rise up in a sudden move reaching out 18 grabs a firm hold of a nearby needle before she jabs it into his arm and presses down on it with her thumb.

Without loosening the pressure as she slowly feels Gohan's body calming down beneath her touch and the golden aura around his body disappearing 18 breathes a sigh in relief before as she goes to put down the needle a ghost smile forms on her face when she glances down to see Gohan with a firm hold of her wrist.

Placing the needle down on the table as she hears the sound of the power tool powering down slowly 18 raises up her arm causing Gohan's hand to slowly slide down her arm before within moments as she catches his hand and interlocked their fingers together unaware to her knowledge a small ghost smile forms across the face of Bulma.

A smile that only seems to widen as she replays the last few conversations she has ever had with the android. Conversations that although she learned a great deal about her design wasn't the only thing that intrigued her. What really intrigued her is what she is seeing right now. Seeing something she never thought could be possible.

To see an andriod care so much about another. To even be able to feel anything much less love. Love that she could clearly hear from the android's voice whenever the topic was Gohan. A sight she still couldn't believe she was seeing in front of her eyes. To see her acting so gentle with Gohan when she has the ability to do serious damage if she saw fit.

But a part of her wasn't really surprised. Afterall she had been told that the blonde woman standing before her now considered herself still human. At Least a part of herself anyways. A woman that she could clearly see more of than android. Much like the same she presumed was the case for Gohan.

" You really love him don't you?"

Glancing up as she sees Bulma placing the power tool in her hands down on a nearby table slowly 18 nods her head.

" I do."

" But why? I don't mean to question your love for him. Anyone that is paying attention can see just how much you care for him. What i mean is how did this even happen?"

" I'm not really sure. I guess you can say it just sort of happened. Gohan had always intrigued me over the years. He always showed that he was different from everyone else. And you know exactly what i'm talking about.

Although he is a member of the saiyan race and has the blood of a warrior race racing through his body he doesn't show it. He's not fueled by being the best. He's not fueled by wanting to be the strongest fighter of all time. None of those things apply to him.

Instead he's just different. I know that if he didn't have to then he would never fight. The only reason why he does so now is to protect everyone and everything that he holds dear."

" Well that Gohan and Goku for you. They would be willing to jump in front of a bullet for you if it meant keeping you from harm's way. Love works in mysterious ways."

" Just like you and Vegeta?"

Looking up as she sees a small glare across Bulma's face slowly a confused look comes across 18's face.

" What?"

" Listen to me very carefully. I have never loved Vegeta. I never have and never will."

" Then how do you explain the little one up stairs? A drunken one night stand?"

Letting out a sigh as she glances up the metal stairs to see the laboratory's entrance door ceiled shut slowly Bulma looks back towards 18 with a stern look.

" What i'm about to tell you never leaves this room understood? And i mean you can't tell anyone. Not Trunks and not even Gohan."

" Depends upon the gossip. If it's juicy enough then Gohan will eventually have to find out. I don't like lying to him."

Closing her eyes as she takes a deep breathe Bulma nods her head before she reopens her eyes to look at 18.

" Trunks is not Vegeta's son."

Suddenly as her eyes widen 18 listens to the sound of Bulma taking a deep breathe as she sees her glancing up towards the laboratory's entrance door.

" If he's not Vegeta's son then whose…."

With her eyes going as wide as saucers as she sees Bulma nodding her head with a ghost smile across her face slowly 18 shakes her head.

" No. It's not possible. Well no it's possible but how?"

" You have detailed files about all of the Z fighters correct? That was how you and your brother were able to find everyone so quickly."

As she sees 18 nodding her head slowly Bulma takes a deep breathe.

" Well shortly after Goku dispatched Freeza and his the tyrant's father there was a falling out between him and Chi Chi. When Goku was away she had filed for a divorce. They didn't want Gohan to know about it so they decided to keep it a secret."

" No that can't be right. Dr Gero would have known about it. He constantly keeping track of his movements. I watched the surveillance feeds myself. He would always train before returning back home to the mountains."

" Did he though?"

" What do you mean did he though? I just said he did."

" What i mean is do you know for sure? We're you watching her 24/7?"

" Well….no. The only time he was being watched was when only necessary information was being gathered. I always presumed that he had gone home in the mountains to his last known adressed once he finished his training for the day."

" Then you would be proven to be incorrect. When Goku would be finished with his training for the day he would drop in to make an occasional appearance for Gohan's sake before he would head over here to Capsule Corp."

" Alright if what are you saying is true then how did the little one up stairs happen? And furthermore why did you convince everyone that he was Vegeta's son?"

" Well it's like i said earlier love works in the mysterious ways. For me it was when i met Goku for the first time. When i met him, I always knew there was something special about him. At first he was this goofy and funny little kid. But the more i got to know him the more i started to like him.

He was always there for me. Whenever i needed someone to protect me, he was always there. Whenever i needed a shoulder to cry on he was always there. We just have been inseparable.

I was going to tell him how i truly felt about him at the World Martial Arts tournament but that was when Chi Chi happened claiming that he had agreed to marry her. Even though we all knew that it was a misunderstanding from a few years ago of when Goku and her had first met.

But even though he was married to her my feelings for him never wavered. I have and will always love him. When i heard about what Chi Chi had done to him, I knew the time was right for me to tell him how i truly felt about him.

He told me that he felt the same way and he decided to stay here with me and to keep our relationship a secret to everyone except for a very selected few. The only ones other than yourself that knew about Goku and I were Krillin and the Ox King."

" And where does the whole Vegeta's son explanation come in?"

" I was getting to that. Gesh for half andriod you are pushy."

" I will take that as a compliment. Now answer the question."

" When i found out that i was pregnant, I couldn't tell you how much i was excited. I was so excited to be having a baby. To be having Goku's child. But before we had the chance to tell everyone that was when Goku had gotten ill. I stayed by his side until the very end.

When he passed away, I knew that i needed to protect our child. If word had gotten out about Goku having another child then every enemy that we had made over the years would come after me in an attempt to get to him. I also didn't want Chi Chi or anyone else to tarnish his memory so i decided to make up the story of Trunks being Vegeta's son."

" So did you and Goku…."

With a smile forming on her face slowly as she raises her left hand up Bulma nods her head as she sees 18 looking closely at the ring on her left hand.

" Yes. After a year Goku proposed to me. That was when we told Krillin about our relationship along with the Ox King. we held a secret wedding with only Krillin serving as our witness while the Ox King agreed to officiate the ceremony.

We wanted to tell Gohan then but we felt it wasn't the right time. I still haven't found the right time to tell him. I really don't know how he would react…."

" In my opinion he would be happy to hear the news. He's told me that he looks up to you like a mother figure already. This will only make it official. But that decision is up to you.

Now can we please continue? We are running out of time."

" As you wish."


	24. The Lookout

" So where exactly are we going? There is nothing out here for miles."

An understatement in her book. There was nothing to be seen out in the area she is currently passing over. No cities. Not signs of any living thing or being in sight. Not even a forest in sight. Instead she was surrounded by a desert wasteland.

A wasteland that seemed it hadn't been touched for years. Which begged the question of where she was being brought to? Was she being brought to a secret hideout that even Dr Gero didn't know about? Afterall it was well known how rich the Brief family truly was. Surely they would be able to afford such a place.

Questions that seem never ending as she sits quietly at Gohan's side as she stares out a small window in the air craft she is occupying along with Trunks and Bulma Brief herself. An aircraft she had to admit she was quite impressed with. An aircraft that looked as though it would be ready to go to war.

A small radar in front with the pilot that not only served as a motion sensor but was able to pick up energy sources. A device she was quite astonished to here about once it had caught her eye. Different types of rockets stored away.

Rockets that although she knew normally wouldn't do any damage to her and 17 this time wouldn't be the case. This time the rockets at the ship's disposal could slow them down. Rockets that not only could instantly freeze their target upon impact but others that could disable any electronic equipment. In theory anyways.

" Exactly."

" Ok you're killing me with the suspense. Can you just come out and say where we are going? I've been sitting here for hours being nice but now i'm starting to get pissed."

" Have it your way. We are heading to The Lookout."

" The Lookout? What is that some kind of secret hideout of your's?"

" Sort of. Do you know of a man named Kami?"

" Yes. Gohan told me about him. He was the guardian of the Earth right?"

" That is correct. The Lookout was his home. It's this ancient platform that hangs high above the Earth. That is where we are heading. We should be safe there."

" And what makes you think that? Surely you can't think that we will be safe there."

" But i do. This is a place that very few people know about. Most of them are gone now. I believe the only ones that know of it's existence are now on this ship."

" And what is so special about this place? When you mentioned this place you said that there was an advantage for Gohan and I to gain from visiting. I would like to know what you were talking about."

" Well that part is entirely up to you. Deep inside of The Lookout rests a place called the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. I was told by Goku that it was the place he had used to help train himself for The World Martial Arts Tournament.

From my understanding he said that the Hyperbolic Time Chamber has unique abilities that were able to help him increase his powers. He wouldn't go into grave detail other than these things. Once you go inside not only would your body be tested but your mind as well."

" Sounds….promising."

" You don't sound so convinced."

" I'm not. Believe me if you only knew the power that 17 possess then you would understand. I'm the strongest being on this ship and 17 threw me around like a rag doll. It's going to take more than a special hideout to beat him."

" You won't be disappointed. And here we are."

Looking away from Bulma as she looks out the nearest window next to her to see a large pole sticking up through the ground and high into the air through the clouds 18's eyes widen before she lets out a sigh.

" And that's not obvious."

Rolling her eyes as she flips a switch in front of her slowly Bulma takes off the autopilot of the aircraft to take a firm hold of the aircraft before in a sudden move she tugs up causing the ship to suddenly ascend high above into the air.

" Climb baby climb."

Without taking her eyes away from the window as she watches the ship ascend through the clouds and high above into the air 18 can't help her eyes from widening and a smile forming across her face as she sees them passing through the clouds higher and higher into the air before after a few minutes as she sees a small tower attached to the pole they are ascending up 18's eyes widen even more unaware that just below her a now conscious Gohan smiles up towards her.

" Korin's Tower right? It got me the first time too."

Snapping her head away from the window as she looks down to see Gohan smiling up in her direction 18 can't help but smile back at him before slowly she leans her head down to press her lips to his own for a gentle kiss.

" How are you feeling?"

" Better now. Did it work?"

" You're gonna have to tell us."

As he sees 18 pulling her head back slowly Gohan starts to sit up to only feel 18 pressing her hands down onto his chest causing him to look back up towards her with a confused look.

" And who said you were allowed to get up? I don't recall saying that i gave you permission to do so."

" Whatever you say nurse 18. Although when are you going to get into a uniform for me?"

" Okay i'm gonna pretend that i didn't hear that."

Looking away from 18 as he looks forward to see Bulma looking at him with a small smile across her face from a small mirror suddenly Gohan's face blushes bright red before he hears her clearing her throat.

" So how do you feel kiddo?"

" Alright. A little tired."

" It will pass. You lost a lot of blood during the procedure. You're going to need a lot of rest."

" Are we heading to The Lookout?"

" We are. I figured it would be the safest place for us to be. From your girlfriend's reaction even she didn't know about it so that means 17 wouldn't know either."

" That makes sense."

" We also figure it was time we start training."

Looking away from Bulma as he looks up to see 18 smiling down towards him slowly Gohan returns the smile.

" Training? You mean…."

" I do. The Hyperbolic Time Chamber. If it can help us defeat 17 then why not give it a shot. But first you need to get some rest. I will not have my boyfriend killing himself with foolishness. Is that clear?"

" Yes mam."

" Good. Now for your reward."

Leaning down as she presses her lips to Gohan's own for a gentle kiss a silent chuckle forces 18 to break off the kiss to look over towards Trunks to see him trying to suppress his laughter before a small grin forms across her face.

" What's that Trunks? Was that a chuckle? I thought you hated me?"

" I never said that i hated you. I just don't like you."

" Aww is little Trunks growing soft for little old me?"

As she sees Trunks turning to look away from her as a blush forms across his face the grin across 18's face widens.

" Oh well. Suit yourself. Now back to business. If the Hyperbolic Time Chamber has been around for centuries then why hasn't anyone other than Goku used the chamber before? It sounds like wasting a resource if you ask me."

" It's because of what the chamber can do to you."

Looking away from Trunks as she looks down to see Gohan looking up towards her reaching down 18 lays her free hand gently down on his cheek.

" What do you mean? What have you heard about the chamber?"

" I only know from some of the stories my dad told me about the place. He told me that once inside the chamber tests you. He said that every single day the chamber would take a different shape. It would change conditions drastically every single day.

But the payoff was that he became stronger because of it. He not only increased his power but also his mental toughness. Beyond that the only thing he told me was this. When he had decided to train inside of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber it came with a price. Kami told him that although only a day would pass in this world in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber a year would pass in that world."

" So what you are saying is i get to be alone with you for a whole entire year by myself? I don't see any harm in that. In fact i say we get started immediately once we arrive."

Suddenly as she hears Gohan letting out a small laugh 18 joins in on the laughter before after a few moments she stops laughing when she feels the ship landing down on the platform causing her to lose her balance and fall directly on Gohan.

" Oww."

" Well now that's settled. We at least know it was a success."

" The landing?"

" No lover boy. Open your eyes."

Snapping open his eyes as he sees both of his arms wrapped around 18's waist Gohan's eyes widen before as a smile forms across his face slowly Gohan watches 18 lean down to whisper into his ear.

" You're learning."

As a confused look comes across his face Gohan watches 18 nod her head over her shoulder before within moments as he sits up slightly to see his hands firmly holding 18's ass Gohan's eyes widen earning him a giggle from 18.

" I knew you had it in you. Play your cards right and more will come."

Suddenly as he hears someone clearing their throat taking his eyes away from 18 as he looks over his shoulder to see Bulma staring at him with a ghost smile across her face Gohan's face starts to blush bright red before he sees her shaking her head at him.

" If you two are finished we have arrived at our destination. I should have mentioned to keep your hands to yourselves before the flight as this is a family friendly aircraft but i suppose the rules can be bent this once."

Nodding his head as he hears Bulma letting out a small laugh slowly Gohan unwraps his arms from around 18's waist before within moments he feels himself being slowly lead through the aircraft by 18.

Within moments as she slowly walks down the aircraft's steps to feel a gust of wind hitting across her face suddenly 18's eyes widen slightly at what she sees. A place she never thought in her wildest dreams she would ever see. A structure that resembled something the egyptians had built in the past.

A small palace like structure with a variety of trees and plants surrounding it. Something she was unsure how it was possible for them to even grow. But she knew now that nothing was impossible. To always expect the unexpected.

A palace she can't help but stare at with interest as she slowly makes her way forward towards the structure bringing Gohan along with herself. A palace that looked even more amazing to her with every footstep she takes before the sound of metal hitting the ground causes her to come to a dead stop bringing Gohan to a halt.

Turning her head as she sees a figure that she has never seen knelt down next to a small patch of flowers with a metal pail laying across the ground spilling it's contents all across the ground slowly 18 turns her body in his direction as her free hand clutches into a tight fist.

A man that she had no data on. Much like the environment she currently finds herself in. A man that at this second she couldn't sense any energy readings from him even though she knew he could be masking his energy like every other fighter.

Afterall he had to have some kind of energy level if he was to look after this place. A place that has been around for centuries. Maybe even more.

" Mr. Popo! It's good to see you again."

Turning her attention to her side as she sees Bulma slowly making her way past her and over towards Popo slowly 18's hand unclenches before a mere moment later she turns her head to look at Gohan to see a ghost smile coming across his face when she feels him giving her hand a squeeze.

" Don't worry. I had the same reaction. I even sent a few energy blasts his way the first time we met. He's pretty fast for an old man."

Letting out a small laugh as she sees Gohan's smile widening slowly 18 shakes her head before slowly she leans forward to press her lips to his for a gentle kiss.

" I was right. I am having a good influence on you."

" I guess you are. I wouldn't want it any other way."

As a smile forms across her face leaning forward 18 pecks Gohan on the lips before slowly as she lets out a sigh 18 glances over towards Bulma and Popo to see them engaged in a small conversation as Trunks stands quietly by his mother's side.

" Shall we?"

" Lead the way."

With her smile only widening giving his hand a squeeze slowly 18 leads Gohan over towards the small group before within moments as she sees everyone looking in their direction 18 comes to a complete stop to glance back and forth between Bulma and Mr Popo with the former sporting a ghost smile across her face.

" It's so good for you two to make time in your busy schedule to join us. I was just going over with Mr Popo the situation that we are currently in. He has agreed to let us stay here until the situation down below has been resolved. I thought it might be best if you told him the other reason why we are here yourselves."

Giving Bulma a nod slowly as she sees Mr Popo looking directly in her direction 18 takes a deep breathe.

" If what i have been told about this place is true then you already know what has been going on down below is that correct?"

As she sees Mr Popo giving her a nod slowly 18 returns the nod.

" Good then i can make this simple. Gohan and I will be using the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

" Are you sure? Nobody has ever been able to stay inside of the chamber for a full day. Not even Goku."

" We are sure. The chamber doesn't scare us…."

" It should. You will be tested as everyone has before you. Not only in body but mind as well. I've seen many great warriors emerge out of the chamber a new being. Are you sure you are willing…."

" We're sure. I know that nothing is going to change us once we are inside. I've heard all of the stories about the scary chamber. I will say this one last time to make it clear. The chamber doesn't scare us now if you will please lead us to the chamber the sooner we get this over with the sooner we can stop 17."

" Is he the only one that you want to stop?"

" What do you mean? There is nobody else."

" That is where you are wrong. There is another lurking in the shadows. An evil far greater than your brother. I have felt this evil growing for the last few years."

" An evil? I think you have lost a few marbles old man. There is nobody and nothing else that…."

Suddenly as he hears 18 going silent for the next few seconds Gohan waits to hear the sound of her voice in pure silence before suddenly he gives her hand a small squeeze.

" What is it?"

" The creature that i saw in Dr Gero's laboratory. The one that i told you about."

" Creature? Can you share with the rest of the class please? What creature?"

" When 17 and I were about to leave the laboratory we found this green insect creature inside of a glass container in his work shop. I never saw anything like it. The creature didn't move as though it was in a deep sleep.

17 and I were leaving we decided to take pity on the creature and left the container it was in alone. When i returned back to the laboratory with Trunks the glass container containing the creature had been destroyed. At first i thought that maybe 17 went back and destroyed the insect but it turns out that wasn't the case.

There was this trail leading off into the corner of the room where i found a large hole as though something burrowed underground. It has to be that thing. It's the only thing that it could possibly be. Otherwise we would have seen it by now."

" So you mean like another android or something? I've never heard of an insect android before."

" I never said it was an android. If it was another one of Dr Gero's sick creations then i would have destroyed it on sight. But enough of this. We are wasting time. Take us the Hyperbolic Time Chamber now!"


	25. The Hyberbolic Time Chamber

Wow. I wasn't expecting this. These are the words running through the mind of 18 as she stands by Gohan's side staring off into the distance at a wide open empty space that she knew to be the Hyperbolic Time Chamber's training grounds. A wide open space she assumed would change with simulations of the passing seasons they would experience from inside of the chamber.

Just one of the many tests that would be thrown their way. But a test she was not scared of. A test like many she knew were for the greater good. Tests that would help make her stronger. Not only physically but mentally as well.

Possibly make her own strength surpass 17's own. That was one of the goals she hoped to achieve. But her other goals were different. Instead of wanting to gain more power the chamber also presented an opportunity she could not pass up. She couldn't pass up the opportunity to get even closer to him.

To have her bond with Gohan grow. To not have to worry about anybody or anything getting in her way to what she always wanted to have. An opportunity she refused to let slip through her fingers.

An opportunity she knew would allow their bond to grow with the more time they would spend together. Allow for each of them to learn things from the other. Learn of past memories neither wanted anyone else to ever hear.

Allow them to share battle techniques and strategies. Techniques and strategies that could one day save their life. To even learn how to fight as a team. To become a lethal fighting force capable of bringing down anyone that would cross paths with them.

To take down anyone that would do harm to the other just like they knew one other would. The one being that is the most dangerous foe either of them had ever faced. Dr Gero's greatest creation Andriod 17.

Once brother now enemy. Once family now rival. Even those words didn't fit right with her. She no longer didn't know what to call the relationship she had with him. She knew he would always be her brother but to what ends?

He had threatened to take away what she held dear numerous times? He had threatened to take her very own life. A life that was very short lived with the same routines for years. Routines she never called living.

Routines that never allowed her to truly experience what it meant to live. To be able to do everything she always dreamed to do. To be able to travel all across the world exploring and experiencing new sensations almost daily.

But instead she wasn't given those things. Instead she had been trapped inside of a laboratory. Instead she had watched slowly the world that intrigued her so much burn down to ashes.

A scene she no longer would bare to see. Instead she would take charge. Instead she would push herself to her limits. Limits she didn't even know she had. She would get stronger to not only defeat him but to protect everyone she held dear just like Gohan has done for years.

To be able to have the chance to explore the world. To be able to have the chance to raise a family of her own. To be looked up to instead of being feared all the time by everyone that would catch a glimpse of her.

Snapping out of her thoughts as she gently lets go of Gohan's hand slowly 18 makes her way towards the end of the platform she is standing on before just as she nears the end of the platform in a sudden move 18 unleashes an energy blast off into the distance.

As she watches the energy ball traveling through the open void to only hear an explosion occurring far off into the distance moments later 18's eyes widen before slowly she turns her head to look back towards the entrance of the chamber to see Gohan nowhere in sight.

An entrance door she had been told would not open until their time in the chamber was up. Just another mental test for them to have to pass. To pass the test of temptation of wanting to leave the chamber. Just one of the many mental tests they would have to face while inside of the chamber.

Looking away from the entrance door as she glances around the platform to not see Gohan anywhere in sight a confused look forms across 18's face as she slowly makes her way through the platform to find numerous rooms all through the structure including everything that they would ever need before after a few moments a smile forms across 18's face when she sees Gohan standing outside of an open room with a golden aura surrounding his body.

Without breaking her stride as she makes her way over towards Gohan's side to look inside of the open room to find shelf after shelf one after another completely covered with various pits full of food 18 can't help but shake her head before moments later she stops by Gohan's side to see a shocked look across his face.

" You think that will be enough for you?"

As she hears Gohan letting out a chuckle slowly 18 shakes her head before slowly reaching down 18 gently grabs a hold of Gohan's hand.

" Let's go and find the bedroom. You're still not off the hook just yet and you will get some rest before we even consider to begin our training."

* * *

Meanwhile just a couple of miles away from Ginger Town….

Ginger Town. A once peaceful town. A town once known for housing some of the most successful news stations in the world. But now nothing. No businesses remain. No signs of life could be found anywhere.

Instead all the could be found is ruins. Ruins of the town's once greatest creations. Buildings that once stood high and mighty down resorted to ash. Monuments that were once visited daily by many now destroyed.

Once proud citizens of the town now scattered. Scattered all across the ruins hiding wherever they could. Scavenging whatever they could.

An horrible sight to see from the once great town. A town that unaware to all those that remained would soon find themselves in the cross hairs of another once again.

Only this time the face of evil would not have two faces like it had experienced before. This time a new evil in which none had ever seen before would emerge.

Emerge from the small outskirts of town where an shell of a large insect could be found hidden deep within the Earth. A shell that has slowly began creating an being that many would soon come to fear. A being in which has never been seen before.

The ultimate creation. The ultimate android design. The design that is slowly forming inside of a shaking shell just waiting to be unleashed.

* * *

Within a flash as he sees 18 sending a high kick intended for his head in a sudden move Gohan throws up his forearm up blocking the kick just in time as he feels droplets of sweat dripping from his forehead to the ground rearing back Gohan sends his free arm over in 18's direction to only feel his attack being blocked.

An routine that had been happening often ever since they had started training. The routine of going out to the wide open space to spar. To spar without ever needing to worry about being interrupted.

To be able to push themselves to their limits. Or for Gohan in his case his own. Limits he was still unsure how to break. Limits he knew were holding him back from achieving his true power. Power he could feel inside wanting to come up to the surface.

Power that he was unsure of how to awaken. Especially if his body had already reached it's limits. The limits of constantly battling against an opponent that was too strong for him. Even the limits of what his saiyan blood was able to provide for him.

The simple power boosts he would receive whenever he would be healed from near death. That what he had been told along with Krillin so many years ago by Vegeta anyways. Information he was reluctant to believe at first.

But all doubt had left his mind when he had felt it himself. How he felt even stronger after his first encounter with 17. How he felt at that moment he could go another round with 17. Possibly even win.

A boost that he found shortly after wasn't enough. Even after years of receiving such boosts constantly after their encounters. Boosts that seemed to stop one day. For what reasons he is still unsure of.

A concern he had brought up early on through the first few weeks to 18 as they began their training. And the answer he had received was simple. The answer that only by training would they find out the cause of this.

Training that he was more than willing to do with her. Training that would always push him to his limits. Training that proved to be beneficial to both of them so far.

To be able to learn what the other knew. To be able to pick the other's mind. To see with their own eyes each other's fighting styles. Fighting styles they could mix into their own.

Styles each have continued to throw at the other through countless series of sparring sessions. Sessions that would always end the same way. With Gohan on the ground with 18 laying on top of him.

Although it would never bother him. Not even once. Especially from the new outfit he had seen her sporting the moment the chamber had started to change. Had started to change into a much hotter climate. A climate similar to what you would feel on a hot summer day.

An outfit that would make any man drool. The set of blue jeans she was always seen wearing now gone. Instead now a pair of tight jean shorts could be seen allowing her to show off her smooth legs.

The black denim vest now nowhere to be seen. Instead a plain white shirt tied up in a knot showing off her stomach can now be seen almost daily by her.

An outfit that had caught him off guard the moment he laid eyes upon her. But now he had become accustomed to seeing her in it. Especially on this given day. A day where he could swear it had gotten even hotter.

Suddenly as he leaps back from their exchange to see 18 charging forward towards him with her body slowly engulfing in a blue aura in a sudden move Gohan charges forward at her at full speed as slowly his body engulfs in a golden aura before the sound of their fists colliding echoes throughout the chamber like a rifle round causing small shockwaves to be felt.

As he continues to counter 18's movements with his own to only feel his advances being stopped with every counter strike he sends her way slowly Gohan increases his power levels before a few moments later as he sees his strike about to connect against 18's face suddenly Gohan brings his closed fist to a stop just an inch away from 18's face.

A moment of hesitation that causes him to see a smile form across 18's face as he sees her dropping her fighting stance before he feels her wrapping her arms around the back of his neck.

" Good. That was very good Gohan."

" But it is still not enough. You were still holding back."

" Yes. I had been holding back. But you have to remember before we began our training, I was the stronger one out of the both of us. That doesn't bother you does it?"

" What? No. Of Course not. It's just how am i supposed to defeat 17 if i can't even defeat my girlfriend?"

" Well for starters remember we're in this together. Not i but we will defeat 17 and our mysterious friend that has been so kind to not show their face yet."

" And?"

" And we still haven't figured out a way for you to breakthrough your limitations yet. Once we figure out that little mystery then i know for a fact you'll kick 17's ass all over the planet. And you will be able to make your claim as to being the stronger one out of us."

As she sees a ghost smile forming on Gohan's face slowly a smile forms across her own face before slowly leaning forward 18 presses her lips to his own for a gentle kiss.

" That's better."

" If that was to happen…."

" When Gohan. When that happens."

" Alright when that happens you know that i will always see you as my equal right?"

" I do. And that's just another reason why i love you."

Leaning forward as she brings Gohan into another kiss 18 can't help but smile into the kiss as she feels Gohan wrapping his arms around her waist to only pull her closer until she is touching his chest before after a few moments as she feels Gohan breaking away from the kiss slowly 18 opens her eyes to see a confused look across Gohan's face.

" What did you mean when you said you had held back?"

" I think someone as clever as you can rack your brain around that."

" You didn't hold back this time did you?"

" I didn't. What you witnessed today was me fighting at full strength. And even then i was barely able to keep up with your movements. Whatever glass ceiling that was holding back your power has been shattered. You can believe me on that."

As she pecks Gohan on the lips to see the confusion from his face vanishing into nothing but a smile slowly the smile across 18's face widens before as she unwraps her arms from around the back of his neck slowly 18 backs away from Gohan.

" Alright that's enough for today. I say we call it a day."

Without taking her eyes away from him as she slowly sees Gohan giving her a nod a smile forms across 18's face before gently as she grabs a hold of his hand slowly 18 makes her way back in the direction of the living quarters bringing Gohan along with her.

As she steps onto the platform to hear the sound of Gohan's feet hitting the platform just mere moments later a seductive smile comes briefly across 18's face before slowly as she leads Gohan through the structure into the direction of where the bathroom could be found a grin forms across 18's face.

A bathroom that looked as though it was built for royalty. Every sort of shampoo could be found inside of a small side room in the corner. A large bathtub off in the corner of the room along with a hot tub off in the opposite side of the room made for more than one.

Accessories she had promised to herself to make sure she got their full use out of. Especially on this given day. A day where she had spent hours outside in the blistering heat training by her boyfriend's side pushing him to his absolute limits.

Limits she was sure he would break one day with the right circumstances. With the right motivation. Just like the motivation she would present him with every single day. To show as much skin as she possibly could just for him without feeling too uncomfortable herself.

Making her way through the open doorway as she sees the bathtub coming into view with a seductive smile forming across her face releasing his hand slowly reaching down 18 grabs a firm hold of the bottom of her shirt before with a flick of her wrists 18 pulls the shirt over her head revealing her exposed chest for the whole world to see.

As she looks over her shoulder to see Gohan staring at her with wide eyes while his jaw is dropped 18's smile widens before she slowly turns around to face him.

" See something you like?"

" You're….you're…."

" I'm what?"

" You're so beautiful."

With her smile only widening slowly 18 nods her head over her shoulder at the bath tub.

" Get into the tub. I'll join you shortly."

" Yes mam."

Suddenly as she sees Gohan stumbling to make his way over towards the bathtub as he attempts to discard his clothes in a hurry 18 lets out a small laugh before as she sees Gohan's naked form dipping down into the bath tub a smile forms across 18's face.

* * *

Just another night. Just another night filled with scavenging anything that they can find before returning back to the safety of their homes. These are the thoughts running through many minds of countless citizens that are seen making their way through the ruins of once Ginger Town using only the moon's light to help guide them through the ruins.

A constant scene that could always be seen every single night in this town along with countless others that had been destroyed by the androids.

A scene that nobody ever thought they would have to witness. Ever have to witness a town that citizens used to hold up their head high in now to be reduced to cowering behind anything they could find when a glimpse of an andriod had been seen.

To have to search through the ruins of the town for just mere scraps of any food they could find. Most already rotten or nearly burnt to a crisp. Even in some cases cannibalism. A sight that would make anyone that caught a glimpse empty their stomachs on sight.

A sickening sight for once a proud town. A town unaware that slowly lurking through the shadows a new evil slowly approaches the unexpected town. An evil in which the likes that nobody had ever seen. An evil that was not in shape of a man but in the shape of something seen in only nightmares.

A sickening large green figure whose eyes glow bright yellow through the darkness. Eyes that are currently scouting out the ruins looking for his first meal. A small step into what it wanted to claim in this life. To claim the title of being perfect. Just like its creator had intended for him.

Intended for it to be the best. To be the strongest being on not only this Earth but the entire universe. A sick idea that had come out of the mind of the mad scientist himself. To have his legacy live on through another.

Even if it meant all of humanity had to suffer. Had to crumble beneath the might of his creations just like it already had. The same humanity that is being looked upon now as nothing but cattle waiting to be slaughtered by the beast itself.

A beast that with lightening fast speed suddenly bursts from it's spot in the shadows to claim its first victim. A victim that could be seen being held high above into the air by a long green tail while slowly their body evaporates into nothing leaving their clothing behind.

Followed by another. And another until within minutes nothing remains on the quiet street corner except nothing but discarded piles of clothing. Piles that could be seen all across the street unaware that very soon every street corner in the ruins of the town would soon suffer the same fate.

A once proud town now reduced to ash. A town that once held a large population now a ghost town with no signs of life around.

* * *

As she feels a small bright light making it's way through her closed eyelids letting out a happy moan reaching out as she feels nothing but her arm gently landing on the soft fabric of the bed sheets opening her eyes slowly 18 lets out a sigh when she sees Gohan's side of the bed empty.

Something she had been accustomed to seeing for the past few months when she would wake up. Accustomed to knowing he was up bright and early to begin his training before she was even awake.

A routine that although she hated for missing her favorite pillow made her love for him to grow stronger. Grow stronger knowing that he was taking his training seriously. Taking his job of protecting her very seriously. To even go to the lengths of pushing himself every single day to become stronger.

To exceed the previous day's limits he had on his body. Something she didn't mind at all. Especially when she witnessed the results of his training. To see his body slowly being transformed into any girl's wildest fantasy. A body that once she had seen him shirtless revealing his new found muscles to her made her instantly want him then and there.

A result that would always happen every single night. To make love with him in this very same bed. To be held gently in his arms as she would drift off to sleep. A routine she didn't mind not one bit. Especially if it had achieved the results she wanted.

Results she had seen every single day coming from him. To feel his power levels increasing drastically daily. Power levels that far surpassed her own. Even with the intense training sessions she was putting her body through. Training sessions that were showing how hard she was pushing herself by the form her body has taken.

The look of a fragile teenaged girl now gone. Instead the form of a well fit woman can now be seen. A woman with long blonde hair with dark highlights. Just some of the few changes that have occurred to her over the last few months.

Slowly sitting up as she lets the soft fabric of the blanket across her shoulders fall down to the bed below exposing her naked chest for the world to see letting out a yawn slowly 18 stretches out her arms before moments later as she slowly finishes putting on her matching set of blue underwear slowly 18 raises up her right index finger up to her forehead.

Within a flash as she disappears from the bedroom to find herself outside by Gohan's side just a mere mile away from their living quarters a smile forms across 18's face.

" That is a useful trick."

" Ka...meh...ha….mehaaaaa!"

Suddenly as she sees Gohan unleashing a large kamehameha wave off into the distance 18's smile only widens as she feels his power levels only rising by the second before the sound of the kamehameha wave exploding off into the distance echoes throughout the air causing the sky to instantly be light up with a quick flash of light while a large gust of wind is felt making it's way through the area causing her hair to run freely with the wind.

" Impressive but don't you think you're overdoing it a little bit? Well…."

As she slowly moves forward to stand in front of Gohan reaching out 18 gently places her hands down on Gohan's exposed chest before slowly she starts to trace his muscles with her fingers.

" I think that i can forgive you this once. Especially since it's for the greater good. Have you broken through yet?"

" No not yet. But i'm close. I can feel it. I just know that there is a level beyond super saiyan. And i'm going to achieve it."

" Well don't push yourself. Everyone has their limits."

Suddenly without giving him a chance to react as she sees Gohan opening his mouth raising up her right hand 18 gently places her right index finger down on his lips silencing him as a smile forms across her face.

" Luckily for us we're not like everyone else."

As she sees a smile forming on Gohan's face 18 can't help her smile from widening before she nods her head over her shoulder off into the distance.

" Can you teach me?"


	26. Overcoming a Super Saiyan

" Woah."

As she looks on from a short distance away to feel Gohan's energy levels skyrocketing to an all time high this is the only word that can escape 18's mouth. An understatement to say the least in her book.

A power level she never thought she would ever experience before her eyes. A power level that from her sensors are showing her just keeps rising by the second. An impossibility for most. But not for him. Not for the man that had kept pushing himself to his limits every single day for the past couple of months.

Hard work and effort that is on display now. To have a power she knew far surpassed 17's own. A power that she knew people would come to fear. Well anyone that would try to do harm to her that is.

A thought that would always make a chill run down her metal spine as a smile would form on her face knowing she had claimed him as her own. A risk to this day she was glad she had taken. A risk that in no time would make all of her dreams come true.

But first they needed to find a way to harness the great power from within him. A power that had been on full display at times when he didn't mean to. Sometimes considered to be hilarious by herself like times when he would do the cooking to only having their meal be burnt to a crisp within a flash.

However at other times another side of her would come out. A side of her that just wanted for her to want to tear his clothes off and have him take her then and there. Times when during their most intimate moments showed just the power he possessed. Power that gave a whole new meaning to the word foreplay.

A power that she knew they had to find a way to control much like her own. A power that whenever she would try to push herself to her own limits would causes sparks of energy to go flying across her perimeter causing the entire area to be engulfed into flames. A similar reaction would also happen whenever something would cause her to get angry.

Information that had been quickly found out one night when she had awoken from a nightmare to see a portion of the bedroom engulfed in flames. But a power with an upside. The upside of she too could handle a situation if need be with her new found energy boost.

An power level that far exceeded what she once was. A power level she was confident to say was even stronger than 17's own now. Maybe just a tad below Gohan's own. But not after today. Today that thought had been blown out the window as she keeps seeing his power growing by the second.

Suddenly as she sees the golden aura around Gohan's body vanish turning him back into his normal state to only hear him panting hard 18's eyes widen before slowly reaching out 18 gently lays her hand down on his shoulder.

" What is it? What's wrong?"

" It's too hard to keep it up."

" Well we've never had that problem before."

Letting out a chuckle as he slowly glances up to see 18 looking down towards him with a grin across her face Gohan can't help but smile up at her.

" Yeah well that's because your a goddess."

With a smile forming across her face as she slowly raises his head to her eye level leaning forward 18 presses her lips to his own for a gentle kiss before a few moments later she jumps up in surprise when she feels her ass being given a firm squeeze.

" I love it when you do that."

" The feeling is mutual. But seriously we need to figure out a way to control our new found powers. I mean the last time you had a nightmare you almost burned down our bedroom."

" Keyword there is almost. Besides it wasn't that bad. In fact i think it's an improvement to what it used to look like don't you agree? I mean those plain white walls. Snoozeville."

As she hears Gohan letting out a small laugh a smile forms on 18's face before within seconds she silences his laughter to peck him on the lips to only have herself suppress a moan a mere moment later when she feels her ass being given another firm squeeze.

" Alright back to the subject at hand. Even though we both know how great this new super saiyan form truly is there are weaknesses that i've also found that could be a problem."

" Weaknesses? Such as?"

" Well for starters when my body transforms my new found muscles slow me down. I can't do damage to anything that i can't catch."

" That is true. Although you gain massive strength with your new form which i'm not saying is necessarily a bad thing especially for behind closed doors it could serve as a problem in a fight."

" Exactly. During out last sparring session although i was able to track your movements when it came for me to land a blow, I couldn't catch you."

" That could serve as a problem. Although your super saiyan form far surpasses 17's power when it comes to a fight he would be able to wait you out by simply dodging every attack you send his way just waiting for you to tire yourself out.

But don't worry. We'll figure something out. What concerns me is how long you can stay in that form."

" Not long. It takes too much energy for me to transform. I would say a couple of minutes at the most if i unleash my full power. If i pace myself then i would say ten maybe twenty minutes tops."

" Well maybe you should stay in that form."

" What do you mean?"

" I mean if it takes so much energy for you to transform into a super saiyan 2 then maybe you should find a way to have yourself stay in your super saiyan form. That way whenever you need to give yourself a power boost it won't take that much energy to do so."

Suddenly as she feels Gohan pressing his lips to her own for a gentle kiss 18 can't help but smile into the kiss before moments later she opens her eyes to see Gohan smiling at her.

" Beautiful you are a genius."

" I know. I am the brains and beauty of the relationship after all."

" What does that make me?"

Taking her eyes away from Gohan's face as she slowly unwraps a arm from around the back of his neck to only gently lay her hand down on his exposed chest a seductive smile comes across 18's face.

" You're the muscle."

Suddenly as she feels her feet leaving the ground to only find herself being twirled around in the air 18 lets out a small laugh before moments later as she wraps her arms around the back of his neck leaning forward 18 presses her lips to Gohan's own for a deep kiss.

* * *

Another day. Another sun rise hovering over in the distance lifting the darkness and engulfing the planet in a bright shining light. The time for everyone to rise and shine. But on this day there was no early risers in a couple of local cities.

On this day a new face of evil slowly grows stronger by the second. Grows stronger with every kill. Grows stronger with every little bit on energy it has absorbed from its victims leaving no trace behind. Leaving nothing behind except for the clothes of his victims.

A sight that could only be seen in a horror movie. Only this scene was real. This scene was not some sort of fantasy. A scene that could be found in every city this new found evil has made it's way into.

Cities that were once full of its remaining citizens scavenging anything they could find in a desperate attempt to rebuild their city now gone. Instead dead silence could be heard all across the ruins. A ghost town most would call it.

Just another city that had been permanently engulfed into total darkness. Only the darkness wouldn't stop there. It wouldn't stop until it achieved its ultimate goal. A goal that would achieve it perfect status.

To become the perfect being in the entire universe. That what it had been told anyways. That was what had been programed into it's mind. A video recording that could still be found playing over and over again in the mad scientist's lab.

A recording it had burned into it's mind. Words that continue to echo throughout its mind as it slowly roams across another defenseless town searching for more unaware citizens. Searching for it's prey. A small meal before it would have it's main course.

All it had to do was find them. Find the ones that were in the way of itself becoming perfect. Find the same two androids that had been plastered into it's mind. The same androids that had stared at it through the other side of it's glass container so many years ago.

It's precious cargo. It's androids. The same it had claimed as it's own the moment it had heard the recording. The two beings that would soon merge together with itself making the ultimate being.

Making the ultimate android. A force in which none in the universe had ever seen before. A force that was promised to be unmatched according to it's creator.

The only question that had remained on it's mind is where. Where are they? Where are they hiding? Questions that were being slowly answered as it roams across the planet to see all the destruction they had caused. Destruction that would leave a trail for it to follow. It was just only a matter of time.

* * *

Where are they? A simple question that has roamed through his mind for the past day. A question that has slowly been his driving force.

A driving force for revenge. A driving force built on betrayal. The betrayal of his twin sister. The betrayal of housing his greatest enemy. The enemy. The very same man that for years he had called his own personal play thing. His own personal punching bag.

A punching bag that he thought of as disposed of. But it would not be the case. Instead of finding the body of deceased enemy only an empty crater could be found in it's place. A sight that instantly made his blood boil knowing his worst fears had come to life.

The fear of losing her. The fear of losing his twin sister to him. To lose her to the inhabitants of the planet. Inhabitants that he could only look down at as lambs just waiting to be slaughtered. Look down as inferior beings.

But she felt differently. He knew that for years. He had payed attention. Payed attention to her interests when she thought he wasn't paying any attention. He had seen all of the countless books describing different parts of the world.

He even had payed attention when she was around him. His punching bag. A punching bag that would never be harmed by her in any way. A punching bag that he would see her looking at with grave interest. Interest he only assumed to be from him being the last great warrior the planet had to offer.

That was not the case however. It had been something worse. It was not interest. No instead it was feelings. Feelings for him. Feelings that she had hidden away from him. Feelings that would lead to this.

The ultimate betrayal. To cause their family to be torn apart. To even come face to face with her in battle. A battle that he knew she could never win. A battle that was tugging on his heart strings knowing she had chosen his greatest enemy than him. Had chosen to become one of them then stay with the status quo.

Had even chosen to be claimed by one of them. To even engage in a physical relationship with what he considered an inferior being. A scene that sickened him to even think about. Sickened for even thinking about what they could be doing right now. Engaging in an activity with each other that makes him want to empty his stomach contents.

But that didn't stop him from searching for them. Searching every single place that he knew they would hide. To search every place that neither would think he would search.

All starting with the hut. Gohan's former home and now 18's hideout. A place he was sure they would have gone back to. Even if it was just to gather supplies before leaving the sight for good. A sight that could now be seen in ashes. Now be seen in just piles of ash along with a portion of the forest that had been nearby.

His calling card of late. To destroy the remaining areas that many of the Z Fighters had once called their homes. Just like how he had destroyed the small island that once housed who was once considered the strongest fighter on the planet before Goku. A man that proved his time was long gone and instead he was replaced with an old pervert who couldn't last more than 5 seconds with him.

An island he had wiped off the map allowing him to mentally cross of the island as a place for them to hide along with Gohan's former home. Just a small example of what he is prepared to do. Prepared to wipe out countless hideouts even cities if it meant finding them with the next stop being another that would hit close to home for one of them.

The home of Bulma and Trunks Brief. Gohan's remaining loved ones. Two individuals that he could use as leverage to have them come out of hiding. Afterall that was the saiyan's weakness. He cared too much. Cared too much for his loved ones. Cared too much to make sure no harm would come to them.

And for that it would be his downfall. He would burn the great Capsule Corp to the ground. He would crush Trunks's broken body beneath his sneakers. Maybe even keep Bulma alive long enough to do as he saw fit before he would watch the life fade from her eyes.

Suddenly as he looks down to see a nearby city coming into view snapping out of his thoughts a ghost smile forms across 17's face as he slowly descends down towards the city waiting to hear his usual introduction of screams coming from countless citizens a confused look comes across 17's face when he hears nothing but silence coming from below.

Within seconds as his feet hit the ground with confusion riddled across his face slowly 17 glances around to see nobody in sight before after a few seconds a grin forms across his face.

" Oh i see. We want to play hide and seek huh?"

Turning his head forward as he moves forward deeper into the city slowly 17 glances around the ruins of destroyed buildings to find nobody in sight.

" Come out,come out wherever you are."

Hearing nothing but pure silence coming from all around himself as a frown forms across his face slowly 17 makes his way around a street corner before suddenly his eyes widen slightly at what he sees.

" What the hell?"

Glancing around as he sees countless piles of clothes sprawled across the street along down the sidewalks as far as he can see 17's eyes widen even more before a look of disgust forms across his face.

" Is this some kind of joke? This is just disgusting."

Suddenly as he hears the sound of a whimper coming from nearby 17 snaps his head in the direction he heard the whimper coming from to see what he deemed to be the ruins of a small store slowly with his eyes focused on the ruins 17 makes his way over before after a few moments as he steps through the open doorway 17 comes to a complete stop when he hears the sound of another whimper from nearby.

Turning his head as he looks over towards a flipped over desk to see a man holding a red dress in his hands as tears fall down from his face freely to the ground below slowly 17 turns to look at the man before he watches the man reaching up to wipe the tears away from his face.

" Hey old timer. What happened here?"

" It came. It killed everyone in it's path."

" Who? Who came? Was it a blonde girl? About my height. Has a nasty temper."

" No. It wasn't her. It was something else. Something much worse."

" Something worse than 18 and I? This i've gotta hear. Describe this it. What did it look like? I assuming it was a man.

" No. Not a man. A monster. I've never seen anything like it before. It just came out of nowhere. This giant green insect. It just start killing everyone. One second it would stab someone with their tail the next minute they were gone."

" Gone? What do you mean gone?"

" They just….they just vanished. Nothing remained. No bodies. Nothing. Nothing except for the clothes they wore. I tried to get to her. But it was too late. It got her. She just vanished before i could get to her. It's all my fault. I should have listened to her….

Suddenly as he sees the man reaching up to wipe his tears away without giving him a chance to react 17 sends a small beam of energy out of his index finger that completely penetrates through the back of the man's head causing blood to instantly splatter across the back wall while his body flops lifelessly to the ground.

" I never thought you would ever shut up. You watched too many scary movies old man."

* * *

Where are you! Words that have been screaming out in it's mind. Words that it could scream out at the top of it's lungs if it meant finding them. Finding its top targets. Finding the ones that were in it's way to it's final stage. To obtain absolute power.

But it would have to wait. It would have to wait for them to reveal themselves. To have some patience. Patience that was running thin. Especially now. Especially since it had all the power it needed. All the power needed to make them powerless to it's wraith. To make them loyal subjects for the grandeur design.

To have itself finally become complete. An objective it had only dreamed about as it would listen to the doctor's words. The words of it needed to become complete. It needed to find the other androids. It needed them to become complete. Otherwise everything would be for nothing.

Everything it had done for the last day would all be for nothing. Nothing if it meant not becoming complete. Not becoming the ultimate design that it was intended to be.

It just had to find them. It just had to claim it's property. It just had to become complete. Just where to start looking? Where should it begin? Where could it possibly begin?

Suddenly as a small energy source comes across it's sensors coming from the far distance with a sinister smile coming across it's face without any hesitation with a flash the creature disappears.

* * *

" Now that's more like it!"

As he hears the sound of citizens just below him screaming out in horror as they scramble around for any place they could use for shelter a satisfied smile could be seen across the face of 17. A smile that could always be seen across his face whenever he would pay any town or city a visit.

A sadistic smile to the inhabitants of the city. But to him it was a satisfied smile. A smile radiating pure happiness. Happiness that could only be displayed through this. The games he would play with the inhabitants.

The very ending game of cat and mouse. A game that he needed at the moment to take his mind off of Gohan and 18 before he would resume his search for them. Resume to carve out a path of destruction. But that didn't mean he couldn't have some fun first.

Raising up his right hand as he sees a few citizens tripping over their own two feet with his smile only widening pointing down his right index finger within a flash 17 sends razor sharp energy beam straight through the retreating back of an unexpecting citizen followed by another.

And another. Until the sound of the screams quiet down. Until the only sight is dead bodies of countless citizens one after another are seen lying all across the ruins. A sight that only makes the sadistic smile across 17's face widen as he slowly glides through the city.

A city that he had visited so many years ago. A city that he would leave alone to be rebuilt after listening to his sister's advice. A city that was now right for the picking.

The sheep as he would call them had repopulated. Some nearby shelters had been built using the remains of destroyed building parts. Remains of the very same things he had destroyed so long ago.

Remains that he would make sure would not be found this time. No this time he would wipe this place off the map. He would erase this city from existence.

Coming to a complete stop as energy balls form in his hands uncrossing his arms slowly 17 extends his hands out towards a few nearby shelters before without any hesitation in a sudden move he unleashes a wave of energy balls down towards the shelters to only watch a blinding flash come across his eyes.

As he feels a gust of wind hitting his face 17 can't help but let out a small laugh as he continues to fire off energy blast one after another all around him causing nearby buildings to instantly explode sending broken shards of wood and metal all across the scene before after a few moments slowly 17 descends down towards the ground with a satisfied smile across his face from what he sees.

The city completely gone. Every building in sight now turned into nothing more than ash. Silence filling the air instead of the constant chatter of it's inhabitants. Instead all the remains is a large crater. The very same crater he now finds himself standing in.

Suddenly as he hears the sound of a stone falling down a large pile of ashes nearby slowly 17 turns his head in it's direction before suddenly his eyes widen when he sees it. A creature that he had never seen before standing just on top of the ashes.

A creature that he didn't think even existed. The very same thing he had heard about but just threw it over his shoulder as nothing. Nothing more than someone losing their mind.

But now he could see that wasn't the case. Now he could see the creature was indeed real. A large green insect creature far bigger than himself. A creature with a long green tail with a sharp point like a bee stinger. Large green wings that are spread out as if it was preparing to strike.

" What? What the hell are you?"

As he sees the green insect standing upright slowly 17 uncrosses his arms from his chest before he lets them flay at his sides as he sees the insect looking towards him with what he deemed to be a smile coming across it's face.

" I don't see the harm in that. After all you will be apart of something far far greater than you could possibly realize."

" What do you mean?"

" You will be absorbed into perfection."

Letting out a snort as he sees the insect cocking its head slightly towards him with the smile still plastered across it's face slowly a grin forms on 17's face.

" Perfection huh? I think i'll pass. The only thing that is going to happen is me crushing you beneath my feet like the cockroach you are. But before i do answer me. Who are you?"

" My name is Cell. I'm an android."

Suddenly as his eyes widen slowly 17 uncrosses his arms from his chest as he keeps his eyes focused on Cell.

" You? You're an android?"

" I am the single greatest achievement by our creator Dr Gero. You see in his efforts to create a supreme fighting organism Dr Gero devised a means to fuse the cells of the world's greatest fighters into one and then to cultivate that cell into a singular feasible entity.

Unfortunately for the good doctor however he soon realized that his project was far too complex to complete during his lifetime. As such he left his enormous computer to help finish the task he had begun.

The computer worked tirelessly to complete the fusion of cells that had been gathered from the mightiest of warriors to ever walk the Earth. Warriors such as the saiyan Nappa. The young but powerful Gohan. The namekian Piccolo.

Most notably perhaps the cells of Goku were incorporated into the design. As was those of the mighty saiyan prince Vegeta.

Ultimately the cells from these sources as well as others were formed into one. And although the traits of some were chosen by the computer to be more dominant than others the final design at least some of each have been attained."

" So tell me this if what you are saying is true then how did the old man get the cells? I don't recall them just handing their cells over to him for his freak experiments such as yourself."

" There is a simple explanation. By now you must have learned about Dr Gero's tracking device."

" Tracking device?"

" Yes. The tracking device is very small. Insect like. Coperminable to a common house fly. There do you see it? It's watching us at this very moment just waiting for an opportunity to gather more cells."

As he sees Cell pointing his right index claw up into the air slowly 17 takes his eyes away from him to look in the direction he is pointing before his eyes widen when he sees it. The tracking device. A small blue and red insect no bigger than a fly floating in the distance.

" Quite remarkable don't you agree?

With his eyes only widening as he hears the sound of Cell letting out a sickening laugh suddenly 17 snaps his head to look at the insect with an intense glare coming across his face.

" Now then let's put an end to all this chit chat. Our destiny awaits."

Suddenly as he sees Cell bursting from his spot like a missile heading in his direction without hesitating for a single moment 17 bursts from his spot to charge forward at him before within a flash as their fists collide a massive shockwave could be heard echoing throughout the air.

* * *

" You ready?"

Looking for to his side as he sees 18 staring directly at him with a small smile across her face with a smile forming on his own face reaching down Gohan gently grabs a hold of her hand before slowly he nods his head as he feels her interlocking their fingers together.

" Let's go."

With her smile only widen returning the nod slowly reaching out 18 grabs a firm hold of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber's entrance door before with a flick of her wrist as she feels a blinding light hitting her eyes slowly 18 makes her way forward towards the light bringing Gohan along with her.


	27. Emerging as Something Else

" How much longer are Gohan and 18 going to be in there?"

Taking his eyes away from the entrance to the palace leading into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber as he glances over his shoulder to see Mr Popo looking straight ahead at the entrance door slowly Trunks lets out a sigh as he sees out of the corner of his eye Bulma shaking her head as she sits on a nearby bench.

" They still have 3 hours left to finish off their year."

As she hears Trunks letting out another sigh getting up from her seat slowly Bulma makes her way over towards Trunks before moments later she gently rests her hand down on his shoulder.

" We have to be patient Trunks. I'm sure they are going as fast as they can."

" I know that mom it's just….this feels so wrong. I mean we're up here hiding while hundreds below are be slaughtered. I want this nightmare to end. And i know Gohan is the one that will put a stop to that monster but i'm tired of waiting."

" I know. All of us wish that we would wake up and have this all be a dream. But we can't. This is real. And if we want this living nightmare to end then we have to be patient for a little while longer. It will all be over soon."

Looking up as he sees Bulma smiling down towards him just as he is about to respond suddenly Trunks's eyes widen as he feels a massive energy level coming from nearby. An energy force that he had never felt before. An energy force that is massive. And there was something familiar about it. He just could quite place it.

" What? What is it?"

Ignoring his mother's words as he slowly looks away from her and over towards the palace doors to see two figures making their way through the shadows of the palace and over towards the open doorway Trunks's eyes widen even more as a small smile forms across his face.

" No way."

Stepping through the open doorway as he looks over to his side to see Trunks along with Bulma standing just near the end of the palace steps while Mr Popo is found nearby sitting on a nearby bench a small smile forms across Gohan's face before slowly he sends a small waive towards them with his free hand.

" Gohan? Is that really you?"

" Yeah it's me Trunks."

" How did you get that strong?"

" I had the right motivation."

Glancing over to his side as he sees 18 looking over towards him with a smile plastered across her face Gohan can't help but smile back to her before his smile widens as he feels her pressing her lips to his own for a gentle kiss.

As he feels 18 breaking off the kiss slowly Gohan opens up his eyes to see 18 smiling brightly at him before mere moments later he slowly starts to lead her down the palace steps and over towards a smiling Bulma and Trunks.

" So would someone fill us in on what's been happening? Any sign of my brother or our mysterious friend?"

Taking her eyes away from Gohan as she looks over towards 18 to see her smiling in her direction Bulma can't help but return the smile before she watches Gohan and 18 coming to a stop next to her side.

" I love what you did with your hair. But what's the deal with the matching jackets?"

Glancing down as she looks down towards her jacket slowly a smile forms on 18's face before she shrugs her shoulders.

" I thought it was time for a change."

A change. So many meanings in those words. So many meanings to her. With it all being displayed for the whole world to see. To see what she considered to be the new and improved Android 18. Well until she could decide on a new name for herself.

Just like the change being seen now. No longer the short blonde hair. Instead a wave of long blonde hair with dark highlights can be seen going down her shoulders. The blue denim vest now gone. Instead a bright white vest can be seen in it's place. A vest with a short black shirt seen underneath showing off her newly formed abs along with her new found muscles letting there be no mistake of her ever being called a scrawny teenager.

" And the symbol on your backs? What does it mean?"

Looking over to her side as she sees Gohan nodding his head 18 returns the nod before she looks over towards Bulma with a small smile forming across her face.

" It means hope. In Goku's memory. He always brought hope and joy to everyone that he had touched. It's time we do the same."

As she sees Bulma's eyes getting watery without having any chance to react 18's eyes widen slightly when she feels herself being brought into an embrace by the older woman.

" Thank you."

Snapping out of her shocked state as a small smile forms across her face slowly 18 returns the embrace as she leans to whisper into Bulma's ear.

" No thanks is needed. I know how much you cared for him. This maybe late but i'm sorry for your loss."

As she feels Bulma nodding into her shoulder 18 returns the nod before slowly she feels Bulma releasing her from the embrace to wipe the tears from her eyes.

" So you both are looking good. Especially you 18. I mean Gohan looks alright but let's face it he better be looking better than worst if he had his girlfriend keeping him company for an whole year undisturbed."

" Well it was a tough job but hey someone had to do it."

" Hey!"

Suddenly as she hears Bulma letting out a small laugh 18 can't help but join in on her laughter as she sees Gohan looking towards her with a shocked look across his face before moments later she gently pecks him on the lips earning her a smile.

" That's better. We can't you all worked up before a fight now can we?"

Turning her attention away from Gohan as she looks over towards Trunks to see him glancing back and forth between her and Gohan releasing his hand slowly 18 makes her way over towards Trunks before slowly she kneels down directly in front of him.

" Listen Trunks, I know that we don't have what you would call a good relationship especially because of our past. And i don't blame you one bit for not liking me or even trusting me for that matter.

But i need you to understand that side of me that your mind is constantly reminded of whenever you catch a glimpse of myself isn't me anymore. I'm not that Andriod 18 anymore.

And i will prove that to not just you and your mother but to the entire planet when this is all over. I promise you that. Alright?"

Looking on in total silence as she sees Trunks staring down towards the ground in total silence as though lost in thought suddenly a ghost smile forms across 18's face when she sees him nodding his head.

" Alright."

Returning the nod as she slowly makes it back up to her feet reaching out 18 gently ruffles Trunks's hair earning her a chuckle from Gohan and Bulma before slowly she turns her head to look at them.

" So what have we missed?"

* * *

Bursting from his spot as he charges forward towards Cell to deliver a right hook that hits nothing but air 17's eyes widen before in an instance 17 lets out a small scream of pain when he feels a well placed elbow being driven down into the middle of his back sending him crashing face first to the ground with a thud.

Shaking his head as he slowly makes it to his knees suddenly as he feels a well placed kick landing across his stomach causing him to instantly feel blood forming in his mouth 17's eyes widen before seconds later as he rolls across the hard ground to see Cell slowly approaching him with an intense glare coming across his face in a sudden move 17 catapults himself high up into the air.

Without giving him a chance to react rearing back 17 sends down wave after wave of energy balls down towards Cell causing a large cloud of smoke to erupt into the sky while the sound of explosions from down below to echo throughout the air after a couple of moments of non stop rapid fire suddenly 17 comes to a halt as a satisfied smile forms across his face.

" Well that takes care of that. It was fun while it lasted."

Lowering down his hands to his sides just as he is about to fly off into the distance a sudden glow from down below causes 17 to look back down towards the ground before suddenly as he sees the smoke clearing revealing Cell standing inside of a large crater with his arms crossed over his chest as a golden aura surrounds his body 17's eyes widen.

" Do you understand now 17? Your resistance is futile. Embrace it. Embrace your destiny. Embrace our destiny."

Slowly raising up his hands as a grin forms across his face slowly 17 engulfs his body in a blue aura as he looks down towards Cell to see him uncrossing his arms from his chest.

" In your dreams ugly."

As he sees Cell shaking his head slowly 17 starts to form a pair of energy balls in his hand before slowly as he sees Cell rearing back in a fighting style he swore he had seen before a confused look comes across 17's face.

" Ka…."

Suddenly as he recognizes the fighting style 17's eyes widen as they energy balls in his hand vanish.

" Meh….ha….mehaaaaa!"

* * *

" So what you are saying is this evil presence that you warned us about before has gotten even stronger now?"

Glancing away from the clouds below as she looks over her shoulder to see Mr Popo nodding his head slowly 18 returns the nod before she glances over towards Gohan with a small smile coming across her face.

" Well i can't say we are not surprised. It was exactly what we thought might happen. We just didn't think it would happen this quickly"

" Wait you knew that this might happen?"

Looking over her shoulder as she sees Bulma staring directly at her slowly 18 gives her a nod before she turns her head back forward to look back into the distance.

" I did. Over the past couple of years, I have learned many things. One of those things is to always expect the unexpected. In this case this new evil presence that has made it's way out of the shadows it was hiding in.

But none to less it will only make our jobs easier now. In a sense we can now kill two birds with one stone."

Looking over to her side as she sees Gohan's eyes slightly wide the smile across 18's face vanishes into a look of concern.

" What is it?"

" The energy that i'm sensing. It's my father's energy."

" What? Are you sure?"

" I'm sure. I would never forget the moment my father turned into a super saiyan for the first time."

" But it's just not possible."

" Not if…."

As she stares at Gohan's face to see him drifting off into deep thought reaching out 18 gently takes his hand in her own before she watches him snap out of his thoughts to look over towards her.

" What?"

" Remember when you said that before you left Dr Gero's laboratory that you saw this green insect creature inside of a glass container?"

" Yeah? What about it?"

" Well call me crazy but what if somehow Dr Gero had gotten a hold of some of my father's cells and had them implanted into the creature. I mean it's like you said. Dr Gero was obsessed with my father. Maybe he included him in his designs?"

" It is a possibility. But there is only one way to find out."

" Shall we?"

" Let's go. Would you like to do the honors?"

Giving 18 a quick smile as Gohan raises his free hand up to rest his index finger gently down in the middle of his forehead the sound of footsteps approaching him from behind causes him to look over his shoulder to see Bulma making her way over towards him with a concerned look across her face.

" Please be careful. Both of you."

Releasing 18's hand as a smile forms across his face slowly Gohan makes his way over towards Bulma to only bring her into an embrace just mere moments later.

" I'll be careful mom. I promise."

Suddenly as her eyes go as wide as saucers as she feels him releasing her slowly looking up from the ground a small smile comes across Bulma's face as she sees Gohan smiling down at her before as she sees him turning to make his way back towards 18 the smile across her face widens when she sees 18 giving her a quick wink.

Within a flash as she sees Gohan and 18 disappear into thin air slowly Bulma lets out a small sigh before a small smile forms on her face when she feels Trunks hugging her side.

* * *

Groaning out in pain as he slowly crawls away trying to put as much distance between himself and Cell a terrified look could be seen across the face of 17. Terrified from seeing his worst nightmare coming to life right before his eyes.

The nightmare he never thought he would ever see. Ever have to dread the day when it would finally show up.

But it had. The day had finally come. The day he would be dethroned. Not only dethroned but to have his role be reversed. To not longer was the hunter that he had been used to being for so long. No now he was no longer the hunter but the prey.

A lamb just waiting to be slaughtered. A game he had played for so long. A game that he knew ended in only one way. The prey being slaughtered. The prey falling before the might of the mighty hunter.

A sight he never foreseen happening to himself as he now desperately scratches and claws his way across the ground in a desperate attempt to escape the very same thing that had been hunting him.

The very same thing he had drastically misjudged. Misjudged as to being nothing more than another inferior being.

But that would not be the case. He had been beaten. He had been wounded. He had lost. Lost to the hunter. Lost to the mysterious hunter known as Cell. The very same creature that his creator had designed with the sole purpose of being the best.

A purpose he thought had been his own. But that wasn't the case. He wasn't designed to be the best. No instead he had been designed as a stepping stone. Designed to be absorbed into another being with a far greater purpose.

The sole purpose of ruling it all. Ruling not just the Earth but all of the universe. To roam the galaxy as the most supreme being ever been created.

A sick fantasy created by the good doctor himself. A fantasy he would make sure would never happen if he had anything to say about it. Not for the inhabitants of this planet. Not for the different beings all around the universe.

No he would do it for him. He would do it to ensure that he would not become of that thing. Although a small part of him deep down inside knew another reason why he was about to make the supreme sacrifice. He would do it for her. He would do it for 18.

Do it to ensure the creature could never win. To ensure that she would be safe. To live out the rest of her life in peace. Even if it would come with the cost of seeing her ending up with an inhabitant of the planet.

Coming to a complete stop as he spits up some of the blood that had been forming inside of his mouth down onto the ground with a nod slowly 17 starts to make it up to his feet on wobbly legs as he grits his teeth trying to block out the pain before moments later as he sees Cell coming to a complete stop with a grin forming on his face slowly 17 puts his right hand onto his chest.

" Uh,uh,uh. I wouldn't do that if i were you."

" Up your's cockroach. So much for Dr Gero's grand scheme. All well. It was fun while it lasted."

With his eyes focused on Cell as he charges an energy blast in his right hand while his body starts to glow 17's grin widens when suddenly as he feels a well placed punch landing in the middle of his stomach 17's eyes widen before he feels himself being sent flying back first to the ground a couple of feet away from a well placed kick being delivered to his chest.

Shaking his head as he opens his eyes suddenly without having a chance to react 17 feels a well placed stomp being delivered to his head followed by another and then another until finally he feels the stomping ceasing for a split second before he suddenly feels his body sliding across the hard ground from a well placed kick to his side.

Feeling intense pain coming from his side as he opens his eyes to feel a line of blood slowly making it's way down his forehead to the ground below reaching out 17 grabs a firm hold of his side as he lets out a small scream in pain before slowly he looks back over to Cell to see the creature slowly making it's way towards him.

" 17. I never planned on humiliating you like this. It's a simple merger that's all. Your resistance is the cause for your pain."

Gritting his teeth as he slowly makes it to his knees to find Cell staring at him from just a couple of feet away in a sudden move 17 unleashes an energy blast at Cell with his free hand before the sound of the blast hitting its intended target echoes throughout the ruins of the city causing a large gust of smoke to engulf the area.

Taking slow and deep breathes as he stares in the direction of where he had seen Cell standing with his hand shaking 17 looks at the cloud of smoke in silence before moments later as he sees the smoke evaporating revealing Cell without a single scratch from his attack on display 17's eyes widen.

" Yes i'll have to say your right for the picking 17. Unless you have any more objections?"

As he looks on to see 17 completely speechless a sinister smile forms across Cell's face before suddenly as he takes a step forward Cell comes to a complete stop when he feels an energy level suddenly appear out of nowhere.

A power energy reading. An energy reading that is….Gohan's. A reading he knew couldn't be right. After all the good doctor had made the calculations. Calculations that even if Gohan was to achieve the legendary super saiyan status like the other saiyans of the planet before him had that he would never be this strong.

Turning his head away from 17 as he slowly looks over his shoulder to see Gohan with 18 by his side staring at him from a short distance away a sinister smile forms across Cell's face.

" 18. My precious 18."

Raising an eyebrow as she sees Cell licking his lips a disgusted look comes across the face of 18.

" Eww! That's just disgusting!"

As she feels her hand being squeezed taking her eyes away from Cell slowly 18 looks over towards Gohan to see him staring at Cell with a look of pure focus a ghost smile forms across 18's face before as she looks back over towards Cell slowly 18 nods her head at Gohan.

" Besides he's the only one that is allowed to touch me. Now what the hell are you?"

" You will know soon enough my dear sweet 18. And you Gohan. The son of the mighty Goku. I'm so glad you could join us on this eventful day."

" Your time is up."

Letting out a sickening laugh as he looks over towards Gohan's face to see him unwavering a sinister smile forms across Cell's face.

" Surely even you know that you are no match for me. Look all around you. This is my world now. You're just living in it."

With a grin forming across her face as she let's go of his hand leaning forward 18 gives Gohan a kiss on the cheek before slowly as she looks back over towards Cell to see him glancing back and forth between them with the same sinister smile across his face slowly 18 crosses her arms over her chest.

" You want to bet on that?"

Suddenly as he feels the ground starting to shake Cell's eyes widen as he feels Gohan's energy levels skyrocketing by the second before slowly the sinister smile vanishes from his face to a look of pure shock.

" Impossible!"

Within a flash as he feels himself being flung back by a large gust of wind throwing out his arms Cell steads himself as his wings help him stay upright from the constant waves of gusting winds striking against his body before suddenly as he hears Gohan letting out a scream through the wind without having a chance to react Cell feels himself being flung back a good distance away back first.

Leaping to his feet as he looks back over towards Gohan to see a golden aura completely surrounding his body while his body has taken shape in a different form Cell's eyes widen. A form of Gohan's that he had never seen. A form that his databases didn't have a record of.

A form that contained immense power. Power far greater than his own. A power for the first time in his existence makes his tremble in fear. Fear of feeling this type of power coming from another.

Power that he knew he could feel if he was just to complete his goal in absorbing 17 and 18. He just had to find a way to avoid facing off against this power. At Least until he had achieved his perfect status.

" You were saying ugly?"

Slowly making his way back to his feet as he looks over towards Gohan's face to see an intense glare being directed in his direction Cell's eyes widen even more as he slowly shakes his head.

" This isn't pos…."

Suddenly without having a chance to react as he sees Gohan disappearing within a flash to only feel a well placed punch landing into his stomach Cell's eyes go as wide as saucers as he let's out a scream in pain before a fraction of a second later his screams are silenced when he feels a well placed kick being delivered to the side of his head sending him flying at high speed into a large pile of ruins from a destroyed building where the sound of an explosion can be heard echoing throughout the sky mere moments later.

As his eyes turn bright red in a sudden move Cell bursts from his spot ascending high into the air sending pieces of the broken building everywhere scattering the area in a small cloud of smoke before just as he is about to turn his head suddenly Cell is sent flying through the smoke when he feels a well placed punch landing across his face to only feel his body crashing down into the cold ground hard face first mere moments later from a well placed double ax handle strike landing in the center of his back causing a large crater to form beneath his body.

Shaking his head as he hears the sound of feet landing on the ground with blood forming in his mouth slowly Cell starts to rise up to his feet as he looks over to his side to see Gohan staring at him with a look of intensity radiating from his eyes as he sees out of the corner of his eye 18 slowly making her way to stand by Gohan's side.

" How? How is this impossible. How did you get so strong. Tell me!"

Coming to a stop as she looks over towards Cell to see a look of fear plastered across the creature's face 18 can't help the smile that forms across her face before she slowly crosses her arms over her chest.

" It's because he's with me ofcourse. After all the saying goes behind every great man is a great woman. But for in our case this would be the quote that fits our relationship perfectly. Behind every great man stands no woman. There is no greater man than the man that can acknowledge the woman standing right next to him. Just like Gohan has and always will."

Glancing away from Cell as she looks over towards Gohan to see a ghost smile forming across his face 18's smile widens before as she takes a few steps forward slowly 18 uncrosses her arms from her chest.

" And just so there is no confusion here you cockroach Gohan is not the only one that has gotten stronger."

Suddenly within a split second as he sees a blue aura instantly surrounding 18 causing her energy levels to skyrocket Cell's eyes widen as he slowly backs up before he let's out a scream when he feels a well placed kick being delivered across his stomach causing his body to buckle as blood comes splattering out of his mouth to the ground below.

Without giving him a chance as she catapults herself off his back into the air with intensity 18 delivers a well placed elbow to the middle of Cell's back causing him to scream out in pain before in a sudden move as she grabs a firm hold of his stinger rearing back 18 sends her right foot down hard into the middle of the stinger causing Cell to let out a sickening scream as his eyes go as wide as saucers.

Increasing her grip as she tugs away causing Cell's screams to get even louder suddenly with one extra tug 18 rips off the stinger from Cell's body causing the creature to let out a sickening scream as she sees him quickly back peddling away from her leaving a trail of green blood behind before with a flick of her wrists 18 launches the stinger to the side.

As she looks over towards Cell to see him writhing on the ground in pain slowly 18 dusts her hands off as she glances over towards Gohan with a smile across her face.

" Well that takes care of that.

Suddenly as she hears the sound of feet hitting the ground glancing over her shoulder as she sees 17 staggering to stay upright as he holds his side slowly the smile across 18's face vanishes into a stern look.

" And where do you think your going hmm? I don't recall giving you permission to leave?"

" 18? Is that really you?"

" Yes it's really me 17."

" How?"

" That is for me to know and for you to never find out. Now i suggest that if you value your life that you will remain silent for the next couple of minutes to think about your life decisions. Yours may depend on it."

Suddenly as she sees 17 giving her a nod as he sends a small glare in her direction slowly 18 looks back over towards Cell before a small smile forms on her face as she crosses her arms over her chest when she sees him slowly making his way back to his feet as blood continues to pour down his back to the ground below.

" Face it you've lost. Now you're a bee without a stinger."

With her eyes focused on Cell as she sees out of the corner of her eye Gohan stopping to stand by her side a ghost smile forms across 18's face before as she sees a sinister smile forming across Cell's face slowly 18 raises an eyebrow at him.

" Not exactly. Your analogy of the bee is not quite accurate. When bees lose their stingers their gone for good. The bee dies."

Suddenly as she hears Cell letting out a sickening scream slowly 18 uncrosses her arms from her chest before within a flash as she sees a new stinger suddenly appear behind Cell's body with traces of slime trickling down it to the ground below 18's eyes widen slightly.

" But when Cell loses his tail well he just grows another one. Since some of Piccolo's cells cauterize my cellular structure, I too have the ability to regenerate my body. I love the namieks. An amazing race. I am the best of every race all neatly rolled into one super being."

As she hears the sound of Cell letting out a sickening laugh slowly 18 turns her head to look at Gohan with a raised eyebrow before she nods her head over towards Cell.

" Well someone is full of themselves. But i guess that does explain why you sensed your father's energy earlier. I guess next time i'll just have to rip off his head instead."

Suddenly without giving them a chance to react bursting from his spot at lightening fast speed Cell ascends into the air intending to fly off into the distance before just as he is about to take off Cell's eyes widen when he sees Gohan appear with a blink of an eye a couple of feet away from him.

As he hears a faint sound coming from behind as he glances over his shoulder to see 18 staring at him from a short distance away Cell's eyes widen even more before he looks back over towards Gohan as a grin forms across his face.

" So your fast too? Well then this is where i cut…."

Without having a chance to react as he feels Gohan within a flash delivering a well placed punch into the middle of his stomach causing his eyes to go as wide as saucers before a mere moment later as he feels himself being flung back Cell let's out a scream when he feels a well placed knee striking into the middle of his back as he feels a pair of hands grabbing a hold of his wings.

" Hmm? I wonder. What happens to a Cell when his wings are torn off?"

Suddenly as his eyes widen Cell let's out a sickening scream as he feels 18 tugging back hard on his wings as he feels her knee driving deeper into his back when moments later as he feels his wings being savagely torn off his back Cell let's out a louder scream before as he feels himself drifting down towards the ground at high speed Cell spits out some blood that had been forming in his mouth when he feels a well placed kick being delivered to his chest by Gohan sending him down towards the ground at blazing speed causing a large crater to form beneath his body.

Withering in pain as he looks up into the air to see Gohan and 18 descending down towards him with the later taunting him by flapping his former wings around in her hands an intense glare forms across Cell's face.

" Well that's the most beautiful angel anyone will ever see. Don't you agree?"

Taking her eyes away from Cell as she looks over to her side to see Gohan glancing over towards her with a ghost smile across his face 18 can't help but smile at him before slowly leaning forward 18 gives him a kiss on the cheek.

" Thank you. But seriously i'm starting to get grossed out. I feel like we should only be doing this in a science class."

As she sees Cell slowly rising up to his feet out of the corner of her eye without giving him a chance to react bursting from her spot with a blink of an eye 18 sends a hard right handed punch followed by a vicious left leg kick to Cell's skull sending him back down and across the ground hard a couple of feet away before a smile forms on her face when she sees him struggling to make it to his knees.

" No not this time."

" You foolish girl! Don't you realize you're only delaying the inevitable!? I'm gonna suck you up! Your energy will be refreshing!"

" Alright again eww. And second quit dreaming. Face it you're no match for Gohan and I. Even if we tied both our arms behind out backs you would still lose."

Letting out a sickening scream as he bursts from his spot in a sudden move Cell unleashes an energy blast over in 18's direction to only his his eyes widen when he sees the blast being deflected easily by Gohan before he is sent flying down back first to the ground a couple of feet away by 18 from a well placed kick being delivered to his chest.

" This isn't possible. They're faster. This doesn't make sense. My design is superior! They're just sitting there daring me to attack."

" And we can add crazy to the never ending list for this thing. I mean just look at him. Now he's talking to himself. I think it's time we put him out of his misery."

" What! How dare you insult me you little brat!"

Glancing away from Gohan as she looks over to see Cell stumbling to make it back up to his feet a grin forms on 18's face before as she sees him getting into a fighting stance that she had seen some much of in the last day raising up her right hand 18 face palms herself.

" Oh brother can't he come up with anything original?"

" Enough of this. You're gone and here's your going away present! Ka…."

" Meh…."

Removing her hand away from her face as she looks over to her side to see Gohan forming his own Kamehameha wave 18 can't help the smile that forms across her face before she looks back over towards Cell with a grin forming across her face as she slowly crosses her arms over her chest.

" Ha…."

" Meh…."

" Haaaaaa!"

Suddenly without hesitation as he unleashes his kamehameha wave at Gohan a sinister smile forms across Cell's face to only have to instantly vanish when he sees his wave been pushed back by the force of Gohan's own before suddenly he let's out a sickening scream as he feels the kamehameha wave hitting him dead on causing his whole body to feel as though it's on fire.

Without taking his eyes away as he hears the sound of Cell's screams getting louder by the second with one last push Gohan sends a jolt of energy into the blast as he sees Cell's body evaporating before within seconds the form of Cell suddenly evaporates from the wave's power.

Releasing the wave as he lowers his hands down to his sides slowly Gohan takes a deep breathe before he looks over to his side to see 18 smiling at him.

" Well that takes care of that."

" Yeah but there is still one more thing that we need to take care of."

As she sees Gohan nodding his head to the side slowly 18 looks over his shoulder to see 17 staring directly at them with a look of pure shock across his face before slowly 18 looks back over towards Gohan to give him a nod.

" Your right. I'll be right back."

Receiving a nod slowly 18 moves past Gohan to make her way over towards 17 before a few moments later as she comes to a complete stop in front of 17 to see the same look of shock still across his face slowly 18 gives him a stern look.

" Did you get a good look 17? I hope you did because that is your future if you want it to be."

" Want it to be? What are you talking about?"

" I'm talking about what you want your life to be. If you want to even want to be able to have one that is. This is my only warning. You've seen what we can do. You've seen what Gohan can do. Compared to him you're nothing more than a housefly.

You've seen what i can do. I'm telling you right now this all ends here. Your senseless killing. Your desire to cause even more damage to the planet."

" So that's it? You would just let me go? What about him?"

" No 17. I'm giving you a chance. We are giving you a chance. A chance to change your ways…."

" To what? Become a Z Fighter like yourself? Give me a break…."

" I never said that 17! Now i'm only going to say this once so stop being a child for one second and just listen to me. You can either die right here and now or you can leave this place to live the rest of your life somewhere knowing that if you cross a line that we will find you and put an end to you once and for all.

Gohan gave me the chance and because of the love he has for me this is the reason why you're being given the same chance. He has put his hatred for you to the side for me but don't push your luck. You may be my brother but Gohan is my family and i won't hold him back from killing you next time. Is that clear?"

Looking on in total silence as she sees 17 giving her a slight nod as she hears him letting out a silent grunt as she sees him staring down towards the ground without giving him a chance to react turning on her heels slowly 18 starts to make her way back over towards Gohan unaware the 17 has turned his attention away from the ground to look at her retreating back.

" You're not the 18, I know. Now die!"

Coming to a complete halt as she snaps her body around to deflect an incoming energy blast being directed in her direction without hesitating as an intense glare forms across her face rearing back 18 gets into a familiar fighting style that causes 17's eyes to widen.

" Ka….meh….ha….mehaaaaa!"

* * *

With her concern only deepening by the second as she slowly paces back and forth in front of the palace doors with Trunks and Mr Popo nearby sitting on the palace's steps Bulma can't help take slow and deep breathes when suddenly as she feels a small gust of wind striking her face coming to a halt Bulma looks over to her side before she let's out a sigh in relief as a small smile forms across her face when she sees Gohan and 18 standing in the center of The Lookout.

" Thank god. I'm so glad you both are alright."

As they look over towards the palace to see Bulma followed by Trunks and Mr Popo making their way towards them with looks of relief plastered across their faces Gohan and 18 can't help the ghost smiles that form across their face before their smiles widen when they feel Bulma bringing them into a hug.

" Is it over?"

Releasing them out of the embrace as she glances back and forth between Gohan and 18 to see smiles across their faces Bulma can't help but smile back at them before her smile widens even more when she sees Gohan giving a thumbs up to Trunks with his free hand.

" It's over Trunks. The nightmare is finally over."

Suddenly without having any chance to react as they feel Trunks crashing into them bringing them into an embrace Gohan and 18 can't help but let out a small laugh as they look over towards each other with a smile across their faces before they look back over towards Bulma to see her staring directly at them.

" Now what? What do we do now?"

" Now we redo all the damage my brother and I have done."

" And how do you propose we do that?"

 **Author's Notes: And this brings an end to the story. I hope everyone enjoyed the story as much as i liked writing it. I just wanted to explain a few things here for some that might have gotten confused with the fights. In the series basically when Future Trunks had returned back to his time with his new abilities that he had gained from the past such as the super saiyan 2 ability he basically was able to destroy Cell without breaking a sweat. The very same way Gohan was able to in this story.**

 **As for 17 versus Cell when i looked back and thought of how to make the fight i came to the conclusion that no matter what version of Cell it was wheither it was the past or future that he would always be stronger than 17 thanks to the design by Dr Gero this why he was able to defeat 17 with ease.**

 **And finally as for how 18 was able to learn how to do the instant transmission along with the kamehameha wave while she became so strong it was the same conclusion that i had when i first rewatched the series. Since she is part human and was able to have a child in the series i came to the conclusion that she too would be able to get stronger by training just like everyone else. This also included 17 as well.**

 **Again i would like to thank everyone that has read this story. Leave me reviews to let me know what you think. If you liked this story check out my others and you might not be disappointed in what you see.**

 **Pootamis**


End file.
